Project:BrimStone
by TheFlaminSkull
Summary: An autistic kid, with a shady past shows up in Beacon things begin to go awry. Between killer experiments, secret organizations, deadly grudges and most dangerous of all dealing with a social life how can our "hero" survive it all?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own Nothing except my OC

 **Alright this is my first time writing one of these so my grammar and spelling may have problems in areas. This is an OC x Yang though if you wanna see any other ships happen in this just let me know. Set halfway through Volume 2 right after the Mech fight and a little before the ball.**

 **Name:Chase Brimstone**

 **Alias: "The Executioner"**

 **Age:17**

 **Race: Wolverine Faunus**

 **Height:5'11**

 **Hair:Light Brown**

 **Eyes: A Marble blue**

 **Outfit: He wears a few different T-shirts though they tend to be either Deadpool, DBZ, or just some plain ones though I will indicate which one he is wearing. He also wears a leather jacket that goes down to about mid thigh level. He is almost always wearing a pair of wireless black headphones around his neck and loves them more than life itself. He wears Jeans and black combat boots that have thick heavy souls.**

 **Personality: He is shy and lacks both confidence and social understanding leading him to be very awkward towards most and to outright fear social situation and contact with those he doesn't know well. Despite this he is kind and polite towards everyone and is exceptionally blunt when speaking and tries to help others to the best of his ability. Though when it comes to fighting he completely shifts into almost an entirely different person. He has confidence in his abilities and will fight quite ferociously. Word to the wise touch his headphones without his permission and he will become like Yang when her hair is damaged. This is all due to his high functioning Autism that kinda makes him the person he is.**

 **Weapon: His weapons are gloves called Eternity and Infinity. They can transform themselves into various weapons such as drills, gauntlet blades, and have 2 high caliber pistols that can fold out of them. They are also heat/cold/electric and radioactive resistance allowing him to get in close and grapple. He also has an adaptive rifle called The Samaritan which can shift into many different forms such as shotgun, sniper, rifle, etc.**

 **Semblance: His semblance allows him to boost his physical capabilities many fold in power. This is similar to the Kaio-Ken from DBZ though it is a light green almost a tiel aura that surrounds him instead. Unlike the Kaio-ken while he is using this ability he is slowly losing grasp on reality slowly going insane and having vivid hallucinations as he uses it longer. Typically he gains his sense of self a few hours after using it so typically he uses in in short bursts.**

 **Backstory: Chase was kidnapped by the Atlesian Military at age 3 to become the ultimate soldier. They soon learned that he was Autistic and almost scrapped the program but decided against it to see how he would perform. He began learning martial arts and how to use just about every weapon known to man at age 6. He was mastering them at record times showing that he was a sevant in combat which more than made up for his lack of social cues and understanding. He was treated to inhuman conditions and escaped the program at age 16 to become his own person.**

 **Let's get this story ROCKIN:**

Chase shot up out of bed eyes wide, seat pouring off of him as he awoke suddenly. He sat in his dorm alone as he had no team, just listening to his ragged labored breaths as they went in and out. Nightmare plagued him constantly though with no one to rally talk to he had no real outlet for such a thing. Though that is kinda expected as he had only gotten there a few days ago with this being his first real over he saw it was only 7:30 and that he had more time if he wanted to go to sleep as he usually didn't start until about 8:00.

"Getting at it a little early wouldn't be bad" he said to the empty room around him. Pulling off his sheets he began to get on his normal clothes and began his daily routine of taking his focusing meds and rushing his teeth. As he did this he thought back to Ozpin's offer.

" _Chase you are a man of extraordinary talent and I think you would be of use for you to go to Beacon" Ozpin had said. They had met earlier in the week after Ozpin saw Chase defend not only himself but a family of 5 from a series of armed robbers. Chase had been living in various places doing various jobs for a while now. As he thought about the offer he realised he really had no better option, so he agreed and decided to enroll._

Grabbing his scroll he saw it was 8:15 now which meant he had more than enough time to get his breakfast. After opening his door he was greeted with a great deal of noise that caused him to physically wince as his ears twitched violently in pain. Faunus already had much better hearing than humans but his was much more sensitive than even that due to being hypersensitive.

Opening his eyes he could see the smiling faces of Team RWBY at his door.

They had made a makeshift banner and such things right outside his doorway welcoming him to Becon. In front of him where the smiling faces of four girls though each one seemed to have some designated color either red, white, black, or yellow.

Putting on a brave face Chase smiled the best he could though on the inside he was freaking out trying to make some amalgamation of words that even kind of resembled a greeting. "Hi ho" was the best he could squeak out as the girls looked at him rather oddly for his choice of greeting.

"Hi, and we're just here to welcome you to your new home at Beacon, I'm Ruby and this is my partner Weiss. That there is my big sister Yang and her partner Blake. Together we are the awesome TEAM RWBY!" Ruby said has her eyes developed stars in them clearly overjoyed in simply meeting more people and making new friends. Chase was all for making new friends but he had no idea how to do it. " Thank you for the consideration… that's a nice b-banor did you pick it up anywhere?" he asked awkwardly shoving out the comment. "Well we made it ourselves but we got the supplies…"

Ruby's voice began to drift farther and farther away as Chase seemed to think back to something…

 _Chase age: 7_

" _Welcome back after your first mission, Project:BrimStone" the loudspeaker said. It echoed over and over in the white room. It scarcely had anything that wasn't related to training._

 _The room had a plane white bed with a single pillow and blanket. The frame was rickety and squeaked often as it seemed to really needed some oil. There were a few testing dummies that had seemed to have taken some damage._

 _Chase's small frame was covered in a white medical gown with blue spots on it. He had shoes though he didn't normally wear them as he hated the feeling of socks on his skin. Something about the sensation just irked him and he still had trouble putting them on. He wore his precious black headphones which seemed to be the one thing the ,"Lab Coats" he had heard them called, seemed to truly respect._

 _Even though he had come back from his mission alive he didn't return unscathed from his battles. His left eye had a nice bruise the size of a golf ball right above it. There was a long deep cut on his right arm, most of the bleeding had been stopped with his aura but it was still leaking slightly. Both of his legs had been burned and were now blistering much to the young boy's dismay._

" _Thank you for the warm welcome." Chase had responded in a quiet voice looking towards his feet as he curled and uncurled his toes._

" _There's just one last thing you have to do."_

 _Some noises were heard down in the floor as a person was lifted out of the floor in a kneeling position. He was tied up with his arms behind his back to restrict his movement as much as possible. The poor man was wearing the remnants of clearly perscription glasses as he squinted slightly to make out the room better._

 _There was another similar whirring under the floor again as a white pedestal went next to Chase. The lone object was a fully loaded pistol._

" _This man was the only survivor of the mission."The voice boomed "Now we are not upset by this but we need to know if we can trust you or not."_

 _Chase knew what this ment and grimaced. The man noticed this and began to plead to the young faunus "Please I...I don't wanna die. Not like this please, dear lord please don't kill me like this." He kept begging like this as Chase picked up the pistol_

" _I'm sorry" was the last thing the man heard as Chase pulled the trigger. "Why, why did he have to die" was all the boy could think as tears streamed down his face_

His mind may have been somewhere else but his body was still in the hall with team RWBY. It started at his hand but soon the rest of the body followed suit shaking and sweating. At first it was slight but it soon got more and more violent as even a few silent tears began running down his face.

The girls saw this and looked at each other and back to him worryingly. "You alright there?" the blonde beauty asked the new kid. After not responding he seemed to snap out of whatever had just happened to him, though he still refused to make eye contact with any of them. "Sorry 'bout that.. Guess I just kinda drifted off for a sec." Chase said slightly chuckling trying to get out of the corner he realised he had just dug for himself. "You sure you're alright?" Blake pressed, but Chase just nodded slightly saying "Look I umm...gotta go meet my first period teacher a little early." while still avoiding eye contact.

Before anyone could really question him on his actions he had already ran off and gone around the corner. Something about him however, made Blake think that she had seen him somewhere.

"That was awfully rude!" Weiss complained

"Look I'm sure he's just having a hard time adjusting to the new lifestyle is all" Yang said coming to his defence

"I still don't trust him." Weiss scoffed to no one in particular

Yang had a smile appear on her face when she thought back to him though. She saw him a little like she had Ruby when she was starting. All she had to do now was break him out of his shell. Easier said than done unfortunately.

 **A/N: Alright, some exposition and some setup for some pretty badass stuff. Now there will be more profanity down the road but I don't think that's such a big deal for most. About the flashback, I don't know if I'll do them every chapter but if you guys want it I'll be sure to work em in. If you have any ideas or suggestions on where things should go or to make things better just shoot me a message.**

 **I'll see all ya later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN RWBY the only thing I own is my OC

 **A/N: Now yes I am uploading this the day after the first chapter though most probably won't come out this fast. Though I just kinda felt on fire both yesterday and today so I just kinda went with it. I'll just confirm it now because I will likely be asked it in the future I am Autistic in real life. That fact did inspire the idea for this as well as after I saw the Accountant. Both of these things kinda got my mind going and one thing after another and well here I am. Alright so I'm kinda rambling so uh...**

 **LET'S GET ROCKIN**

Team RWBY walked into Prof. Ports room already dreading the oncoming stories about said Professors bombastic youth. As they approached their desks however they saw something quite peculiar sitting right next to where they normally sit.

Chase sat to the right of Yang's seat he soon discovered as they began to sit down next to him. They all got a good look at his desk and to say it was odd was an understatement. All of his notes and such were there but, they were in some sort of odd unclear order that none of them could really pin down. Only Yang noticed however, that he was rubbing his wrists in a monotonous way.

As class started and Port began his daily ego trip, Chase began unknowingly taking notes on the dribble. Doing this allowed Yang to see his wrist clearly, and it was red. It seemed to be rubbed raw as the skin seemed to blister slightly and yet only minutes prior she saw him rubbing that same area as if it didn't bother him in the least.

This continued for a little while of Port boasting, Chase writing and Yang seeming to study him. The rest of Team RWBY however, had the much more difficult and strenuous task of paying attention in his class. That was until a memory had stuck the grey haired huntsman as he looked around the room for something.

He searched for a minute seeming to knock some people out of their daze as there were no more words in the air. Finally his eyes rested upon what they were looking for, Chase.

"Ahh young man, I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I am Professor Port Huntsman Extraordinaire, and you are…" he said trailing off.

"Chase...Chase B-Brimstone"

"Ah yes that's right. Now as an aspiring hunter such as yourself you need to have skills in dispatching Grimm as well as heart. Today I have a special test for you, go get in your combat gear and return."

Nodding Chase began to get up as he "expertly" scooted by the people that blocked him from the row. And by "expertly" I mean awkwardly, extremely extremely awkwardly. After a minute or so of bumbling out people began to wonder how he could have possibly made it in.

"Make haste young man" Port said as Chase left the room " _Ozpin why would you ever let this boy in"_ Port thought his doubt hidden by his giant moustache and eyebrows.

 **LINE BREAKKKKK**

Minutes later Chase appeared again looking much differently.

He was wearing a black T-shirt with Deadpool on it crossing his arms. He wore a brown leather jacket that went about mid thigh level with its collar popped. Black gloves covered his hands with a black sniper rifle looking weapon rested loosely strung on his wore some common Jeans that were held up with a loosely tied belt. The combat boots he wore mad loud claps against the marble floor as he walked. As always his headphones were put securely around his neck.

"Where are the rest of his weapons?" Ruby asked to noone in particular. Though she was the only one who voiced it that same question was going through everyone else's head as they tried to figure Chase out. The rest of Team RWBY however, was silent as they watched him with curiosity

His Wolverine ears twitched on the top of his head in annoyance towards all the people that were looking at him. Walking down into the center of the class felt slightly like an arena to him as the caged whatever thrashed moving the steel cage forward and back.

"Are you ready?"

Suddenly his gloves began to move as if they were possessed by some unseen force. Black ooze seemed to flow up his arms and solidify into bracers on his forearms going up to the elbow. On top of the gloves more ooze came out it built up about an inch then moved out towards his fingers, quickly surpassing their length goin out 3-4 inches longer. It began to compress and turn a silver like color as they sharpened themselves like razors. Clicking was heard around the room as 2 pistols came down out of the jacket sleeves resting comfortably in Chases waiting hands.

All of that happened in just a few moments surprising everyone and nearly making Ruby have an aneurysm due to how amazing the weapons were. "Time to see what he can do" Blake said as Chase put on his headphones and began to listen to " _Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana_ with a slight smirk on his face.

"Ready"

The cage opened with an Ursa Major charging out towards Chase with a loud roar that echoed through the halls.

"I see Port is doing his test" Ozpin said calmly with a smirk on his face

Chase rolled to the side as the large Grimm charged. Instead of stopping like most would he rolled to his feet already beginning to open up on the Grimms backside. As it got its bearings back it whipped its head towards the new pain it was feeling.

Red eyes meet with blue for a single moment as Chase calmly fired one last shot. Time seemed to slow for most as the round soared through the air. With a squish of metal meeting flesh and the pop of pressure being realised the bullet pierced the Ursa's eye killing it instantly. As it dropped to the floor "Pathetic, not even worth my time" Chase muttered loud enough that only the first row and Team RWBY could hear

Everyone's jaws seemed to drop simultaneously as their brains seemed to finally register what just happened. It was baffling to think that the kid that had a hard time getting into the hall to get his stuff not even 10 minutes earlier could accomplish such a feat and do it with such ease and fluidity.

Chase just simply paused his music and took off his headphones placing them back where they belong around his neck. While he was doing that the blades and the arm guards liquefied once again and slithered back into the gloves. Looking up he realised that once again people were staring and in response he began looking off and fooling with his wrist.

Team RWBY's collective jaw dropped just like everyone else's though coming back to reality faster than the others each one thinking something else

Yang-"That was badass, but why is he going back to seeming all nervous that was so fucking cool."

Blake-" I know I've seen that somewhere, but where could it have been?"

Ruby-"Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh his weapons are SO COOL! I need to see them up close!"

Weiss-" Great another one of these. I can already tell he's gonna be trouble."

For a moment even Port himself was speechless at this development as the bell rung signaling the period over.

"...Yes um good show young man. I believe that you truly have the potential to be an amazing hunter"

"Thank you sir" he said as he thought "Can I be good at anything other than killing?"

Packing up his stuff he began to make his way to the lunchroom as the blonde bombshell herself began to walk over to him. Before she could say anything Ruby had already began to run after him.

Chase noticed the movement behind him, turning to see the red reaper sprinting at him. Panic flooded his features as his eyes widened to saucers and started to sprint away to the lunch room.

Using her semblance, Ruby caught up to him easily, tackling him down to the ground. Both hit the ground hard though Chase took the brunt of the fall, landing hard enough to knock off his headphones.

"AHHHHHGHHHHHHH!" Chase shrieked as if he were in physical pain. Shooting his hands out he violently grabbed it as if it held his very soul. Merely touching the device seemed to physically calm him as his sporadic breathing became more and more regular.

Soon after calming however, he remembered why the device fell off his neck in the first place. If looks could kill Ruby would have been 6 feet under several times over. She looked at her feet clearly embarrassed about the whole ordeal. At first he didn't understand this thinking she was trying to ignore him. Moments passed and his features softened as the rest of her team walked up.

WBY"What happened?" they all said in unison.

"It was my fault I tackled him." Ruby said still embarrassed.

"It's...it's fine. Just p-please don't touch my headphones." he said barely above a whisper.

That statement stopped Weiss before she could berrade Ruby for running him down. "Why." she said clearly expecting an answer

"Does it matter?" he said a little louder this time

"Well if I'm gonna be avoiding something I'd like to know why." she said still pressing for an answer

"Just leave me alone" he said facing away as he stood.

 **LINE BREAKKKKK**

Both Teams RWBY and JNPR sat at their normal table eating while Nora babbled on about some dream or another like normal. Ruby smiled at Nora's goofy dream as she looked around the table at her friends each one seeming to be having a good time. Except Yang she noticed, as today there wasn't even half the pun quota she normally had.

Following her eyeline lead her to Chase. Unsurprisingly he was sitting by himself, eating alone. Yang seemed to care for him a bit which meant she would too. Thinking more she came up with a better more devious scheme for her sister.

"So Yang… you watching your boyfriend over there?" Ruby said slyly causing Yang to do a spit take with the water she was drinking.

"Wha-Wha no no no no no no. No we are not a thing." she said blush clear on her face. She had to admit he didn't look so bad but like hell she would admit that to Ruby just to get blackmailed for cookies

"Oh really you never said you weren't interested." " _Damn she's right"_ Yang thought

"I just wanna break him outta his shell, like I did with you." Yang said internally cheering for winning Ruby's mind games

"Okay okay, geez Yang I was only kidding. Yeah I know what you mean, he reminds me a bit of when I started." Ruby said reflecting on how her first few days started "That means we can only do one thing."

"What?"

Yang vegan dragging the protesting Ruby behind her as they approached the anti-social faunus boy. His ears twitched as they approached alerting him to the people coming, though he just continued to eat too focused to really care.

Plopping both her sister and herself on either side of him she noticed that his lunch was like his notes. There wasn't much to his lunch just a PB&J with the crust cut off, it was cut down so it made 2 triangles. To the right of it was a small bag of chips and above it was a bottle of chocolate milk. Even though it wasn't a very complicated lunch there was still something special about the placement due to the way he puts each thing down.

Moments passed at the meticulous meal unfolded before them, without any kind of acknowledgement given. Finally Yang tapped on his shoulder causing him to jump in his seat and he quickly brushed off the physical contact. "Umm… Hi ho" Chase said trying his best to talk to them.

Without even a moment's hesitation Ruby asked "How does your weapon work?" This caught Chase off guard as he finally got to a subject he felt a bit more comfortable with.

"Well you see, my gloves are made with a graphene based polymer. Now due to the fact it's not totally graphene allows it to be fire,cold,electric, and magnetic resistant to a very large degree. This super polymer I suppose you could say has an extremely high tensile strength and based on the pulses in my nervous system it will liquefy the material and solidify in an almost telekinetic fashion. The guns I designed like that to help as an artificial quick draw to get an edge on opponents."

As the quiet words finished leaving his mouth, he realised how long he'd been talking and focused back on eating again. For the second time that day Ruby and Yang were speechless at something the faunus said. "Sorry...I-I'm a little… long winded." he said continuing to look down"I uh understand if you want to leave."

Both sisters leaned back and looked at each other before righting themselves and proceeding to start laughing their heads off.

To say that Chase was puzzled by this action was not even close to what he was feeling. "Look umm… What's your name again?" Yang said looking a little sheepish.

"Brimstone. Chase Brimstone"

"Well Chase, Ruby over there is about the biggest weapons nut on the planet and growing up with her I've mastered the art of listening to very long explanations"

Chase lamented as he chuckled a bit at the joke. Again the girls were baffled as now they knew he had an actual sense of humor.

"So where are you from Chase?" Ruby asked

He hesitated for a moment before saying "Atlas"

"Oh ohohohoohohohoh, our friend Weiss is from Atlas too. Weiss get over here" Ruby yelled over to their normal table

With a grunt that was heard across the entire room Weiss walked over asking" What is your name?" she asked impatiently

"C-Chase Brimstone"

"Well I'm Weiss Schnee"

As she said her name the world began to become black like it had earlier.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKK**

 _Chase age:8_

" _...Did you hear me you pathetic excuse for a soldier" Commander Reid yelled._

 _Spit flew into Chase's face while he winced at the older experiments yelling. Looking around he saw a few other test subjects around his age, maybe 5 including himself._

" _If you could repeat it, that…" the boy began before being cut off by the ever angering commander._

" _Say it like a man, unless you're too much of a pussy for the task. I'm sure you have an idea what grown men like to do to pussies in their spare time." the commander hollard making Chase go into a cold sweat._

 _Images flashed before him of a few weeks ago, he was in his room alone like he usually was. That was until a few larger men walked in and approached him and began to start hitting him over and over weakening him._

 _Fighting back was a challenge however, as their size and weight came into play as well as the fact that they were no slouch with a punch either. After a minute or two of beating him they held him down on the floor. Slowly they began removing both their clothes and his saying "OH I love it when they struggle"_

 _Hours passed of pain until they were caught the next morning, they were lightly scolded but got away mostly free. The next time however, Chase had prepared and fended them off, though the next morning was savagely beat for attacking an employee._

 _His mind snapped back to reality as he was told " We will be protecting this Schnee dust facility shipment. You all will do WHATEVER it takes to get this job done. I don't care if you live or die, in fact please DIE so I don't have to be near you snot-noised sniveling shitstains of people EVER AGAIN."_

 _Moral was at an extreme low like it always was, the only real motivator they had was the idea of not getting beaten like they were for failing a mission._

" _Grab your weapons and MOVE OUT. Anyone not ready in the next 5 minutes I will personally throw in the dog pen to let them have their way with you."_

 _Moving his legs were now a chore as they had fallen asleep while standing, the idea of the punishment however made him hustle to get his stuff._

 _Going over to his cot he saw his experimental weapons on it, life was hard but these were his only real friends. He was beginning to feel bad for them not having names so after some thought he named them Eternity, Infinity, and the Samaritan._

 _Slipping them on he began to feel lightheaded as his vision faded to black._

 **LINE BREAKKKKKK**

"Whoa Chase, comeback to us buddy" Yang said snapping her fingers in front of his face knocking him out of his daze.

"Huh, what just happened" he said holding his head a bit as he regained his bearings

"You tell us, freak" Weiss scoffed

"Whoa whoa whoa slow down there Ice Queen…" Yang began to say before getting cut of by Weiss

"No Yang, this freak of nature or whatever he is should get the hell out of here. He talks to no one, is rude to everyone, and is very secretive especially when it comes to those headphones." She began as Chase tried to shrink away from the yelling girl

Grabbing his collar she lifted him to her eye level saying "You stay the HELL away from me and my Team or else you will end up loving the taste of rapier"

Her voice was cold, and filled with hate as if she had known him for years and all this anger had festered inside for all that time.

Realising him, he fell to his feet grabbed his things and sprinted out before anyone could really stop him.

Yang felt all the blood drain from her face for a moment realising what Weiss had just done before beginning to get angry. No not just angry, absolutely LIVID.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR WEISS!" Yang screamed, eyes blood red as she stared down the icy heiress.

" Yang he was weird, a nuisance, and a distraction for all of us. Especially for you, really you should be thanking me." Weiss said with a smug look on her face.

Yang would have loved nothing more than in that moment to put Weiss in her place, but unfortunately she had much bigger fish to fry. Looking over to Ruby lilac and silver meet for a moment. In that moment Ruby already understood exactly what she needed to do.

Yang began to run after him as Ruby stopped Weiss from pursuing them. "This isn't too late. I can fix this. Ican fix this." Yang chanted to herself as she began searching for the faunus.

 **A/N: Another chapter donzo. Yes currently Weiss is kinda a side antagonist but trust me that won't be forever just currently. When I was thinking about my kind of behaviors I realised that a lot of them are deemed kinda "Improper" or "Impolite" so I decided to capitalise on that idea. If Weiss met me in real we would probably get of to a bad start just due to my mannerisms and tendencies. I am indeed trying to add a flashback per chapter but if it doesn't fit well in a chapter I way do like a segment at the end to make up for it. Let me know what you think though and give me some feedback, or suggestions on where you think the story should go from here.**

 **Like always I'll SEE YA!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN RWBY I only own my OC

 **A/N: WOOHOO WE HAVE OVER 100 VIEWS ON THIS THING IN 2 DAYS. I ALSO DON'T KNOW IF THAT'S GOOD OR BAD SO YEAH. Alright time for some shit to get resolved and more backstory for Chase. I also wanted to make the flow of the story a bit easier to follow with how I write so I'm trying something new.**

 **LET'S GET ROCKIN**

Talking="

Thinking='

 _Past=Italics_

Yang frantically ran through the halls opening and closing any and every door she could get near not caring for the consequences of opening doors that were really meant to be shut.

'He has to be around here somewhere,right. Yeah he couldn't have gotten that far I mean I only left a few minutes after he did, plus he's hiding from Weiss not me right. Wait why do I care this much about him? I couldn't be falling for him could I? No, no I'm just worried about my friend is all nothing else. Nothing el..'

Yang's thoughts were interrupted by quiet sobs. Her feet dug into the carpet used in the halls slowing her down quickly as she looked to her right, to see a door still slightly ajar as if someone rushed in.

'Of course he went to his room, I'm such a dumbass.'

Opening the door she was met with something much cleaner and neater than she had imagined, though in hindsight how he took care of both his lunch and notes it really shouldn't be that much of a surprise that his room was treated the same way. For the most part it was bear with the walls being painted a nice sky blue. He had a nightstand and a dresser next to it that was connected to a full length mirror. A white table was put in the center of the room with a desk and computer in the corner.

Looking over at his bed she found him curled up in a ball rocking back and forth crying and murmuring something over and over seeming to calm himself.

"Hey, Chase" Yang began trying to cheer him up but noticed his headphones were on and not around his neck like normal.

Reaching down she was about to take off the headphones for him, but jerked her hand back at the last second remembering what he asked Ruby, and what he did when she had accidentally knocked them off the first time.

Shuddering at the thought she found it wiser to get his attention some other way, so she began waving her hands in front of his face. Long moments seemed to pass with no form of acknowledgment until he got up and closed the door.

Taking off his headphones he turned to face her internally dreading every moment of the action.

'She's gonna do it too isn't she, never should have let them in, never should have let them in, never should have…'

His thoughts were interrupted as the blonde cleared her throat trying to ease the tension that was clearly and understandably there.

"So, not planning on making funny business right" she said with a wink.

Though the gesture seemed clear to most it went straight over Chase's head as he began to look at her quizzically much to the distraught of Yang.

'Wow, this kid is gonna be harder to mess with than most.'

Slowly realisation dawned on him as he began to understand the innuendo. His facial features slumped to understanding than became red in realisation much faster.

"No, nonononono I would never do that!"

"I know I know, geez I was only messing with ya"

"Right, messing… Heh."

After his short chuckle he features went back to the dark ones they were when Yang had walked into the room.

Working on her feet she sat down on the bed and offered him to sit with her. He was reluctant at first but soon conceded to the pouting Yang.

"So what's going on with you?"

"Huh"

"Ever since we met you've seemed almost like you had no idea how to talk to another person. So what's with that?"

The internal battle began once again inside Chase, as he hated lying and tends to be bad at it anyway.

Autistic people had large prejudices against them that was often worse than how the faunus were treated. Often they were seen as unnatural and unholy due to the fact that they were different. For centuries they were treated as slaves, even now it was difficult for them to get jobs though people had started to accept them a little more. Unfortunately suicide rates for autistics are at 90%, with 9 out of 10 autistic people killing themselves.

Ozpin and the rest of the staff knew of Chases situation and none of them held any real prejudice against him and they understood why he tried to hide the fact from people.

As he weighed the risks of telling her in his mind, he looked at her face for the first real time. To say she was gorgeous was not even close. Her features were flawless and her hair looked like the Sun's rays had taken form. Looking into her eyes he slightly lost himself in the pools of lilac as he saw the kindness and understanding beneath them.

'Ya know what, Fuck it!'

"Yang I want you to keep this between us okay" He said never breaking eye contact with her showing the weight of what he was about to say.

"Okay."

"I'm autistic. I have been diagnosed with asperger's syndrome. I understand if you hate me now but please keep it between us!"

It all clicked now, now Yang understood his tendencies and why he was so monotonous when it came to everything. Why he was so attached to his headphones and hated physical contact. It even explains why he winces at loud sounds, and she understood why he was hiding it and why he was deathly afraid of people finding it out.

Again he began to look at the ground already feeling defeated.

"I don't care."

His head snapped up to meet hers again. He did it in such a fast movement she was slightly afraid he was going to snap his neck.

"Say ah duh, say ah suh, say WHAT!"

"You heard me, I don't care that you're autistic, Headphones"

"Headphones?" Chase asked tilting his head to the side just like when she had said the innuendo

Yang blushed slightly" Yeah, I figured it would be a fitting nickname sense you seem so attached to them"

"Yeah, I'm really attached to them. They really comfort me and I kind freak out when someone else touches them." he chuckled

For the first time in Chase didn't know how long he didn't have to lie or pretend he was someone he wasn't. It felt like a giant weight was just taken off his shoulders as someone who he told finally accepted him.

Minutes passed as Chase explained how his tendencies work. He can't be touched tough he can touch, loud noises hurt his head, he isn't very good talking to people and is even worse doing it in a polite way (as in making eye contact and stuff). His headphones were the most important thing to him and if you touched it without his permission, which he almost never gave, there would be hell to pay.

Even though a lot was being said Yang listened excitedly as she was really beginning to break him out of his shell.

''Should I tell the others? No, no I shouldn't he needs to tell them himself. I know Ruby would be fine and Blake could at least relate to his problems. Weiss is the real problem, I have no idea how she'll take it.'

 ***RINNNNNG***

Wincing once again at the loud noise Chase snapped out of what he was saying and Yang snapped out of her thought. Both beginning to stand they discovered they had the next period together along with the rest of Team RWBY, combat practice with Glynda Goodwitch.

In the realisation of this they walked together to it talking the whole time. Though Chase would quiet to a whisper when others were near, his normal talking voice was very loud. The first time he used it scared the shit out of Yang as he explained…

"Heh… I don't have very good control over my volume"

Laughing it off they continued into the room sitting next to each other being discovered by the rest of her team.

"I thought I told that freak to leave us alone!" Weiss said anger starting to boil up once again

"Weiss leave them alone, he's not doing anything wrong." the leader commanded shutting down the heiress

''That fucking creep, he's probably going to lure Yang away from us to take advantage of her! I need to put that thing in it's place.'

Smirking devilishly a plan began to form, she knew exactly how to keep that thing in it's place.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKK**

Class had been going for a bit now as Weiss watched Yang and Chase converse quietly, though Goodwitch seemed to turn a blind eye to their blatant conversation. Usually she was sharp when it came to such matters though today it seemed as if she was ignoring it on purpose.

Indeed Glynda could see them talking but elected to ignore it instead.

''It's good to see you finally made a friend Chase. Just try not to make this a daily occurrence'

Grinning from ear to ear, Chase was loving this conversation. Even when Yang began to talk about things he didn't really understand like "Methods on how to make your hair as nice as possible" he still listened and tried to contribute when he could.

As Weiss stared she began growling under her breath she began smirking once again when Goodwitch asked who would like to spar first. As the last syllables left her mouth Weiss' hand shot up already knowing who she wanted to go against.

"Miss Schnee, excited today are we? I assume you already know who you would like to go against?"

"As a matter-a-fact yes I do. I would like to go against Chase Brimstone"

Her voice seemed to echo as Chase's head shot up as everyone began to look at him. Nervousness began to creep in as the world started to become too real. Yang noticed this and squeezed his hand bringing him back to reality.

Looking up lilac met blue and the nervousness began to leave him and some other feeling filled him. It was a good feeling that made him feel a little giddy inside, though he had no idea what to really call it. Nodding he got up and began to get ready.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKK**

Both opponents stared the other one down in the arena. Their aura's were both at 100% as they pulled out their weapons. Like before the ooze traveled up his arms to create his bracers and down his hand to make his claws with both pistols flipping into his waiting hands.

Pulling out her Rapier wasn't as flashy but still displayed her mastery over her weapon. She noticed the sniper on his back and smirked figuring it would slow him down.

3…

2…

1…

BEGIN!

Weiss began by charging at Chase seeming to forget what happened earlier with the Ursa. Instead of dodging however, Chase ran straight at her confusing most of the bystanders. Within inches of the blade he lunged, flinging himself over the blade elbowing her in the noise.

Using a gravity glyph she relaunched herself back at Chase twice as fast as before. Guns flipping back into his jacket freed his hands as he grabbed the blade still keeping it away from him

Chase could have finished this fight in an instant, as the Samaritan has aura piercing rounds, or instead of elbowing her in the face he could have lobbed her head off with his claws. The reason he didn't is the same reason he is struggling slightly here as he was trained to kill and brutally maim not to be non-lethal.

Having lost some focus the blade finally struck him hitting his cheek and drawing blood. It was healed soon after,t hough she felt confident in her win.

Initiating hand-to-hand Chase went on the offensive and began slashing towards her and using his guns as nice ranged fire. Using glyphs she blocked the bullets while approaching him until they were only feet apart. At that distance using bullets is fucking dumb so he went back to using his blades.

She was open over and over though he couldn't find the will to truly fight back and exploit the obvious flaws in her fighting style. Having lost focus again the rapier plunged deep in his shoulder and slashing down cutting his stomach and scraping against his ribs. Needing some distance to get himself to focus he kicked her a good couple of feet.

Not wanting to let up she jumped and shot herself like a bullet aiming to impale the faunus boy. Grabbing her sword once again and pushing it to the side his claws shifted to something more akin to brass knuckles. After a few blows to the face and stomach Weiss had had enough of this infuriating person and used a gravity glyph to increase the gravity on his upper body 10 fold.

With a sickening crack his back was starting to bend in on itself and his grip on the heiress was lost. Once she was free he assumed she would let him go, instead she increased the gravity to 20!

Ruby gasped almost not believing what she just saw her partner do, in fact if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes she would never have believed it. "No, no no no Weiss you freakin idiot. I told you not to do anything, to just leave him alone. What has gotten into you?"

Blake gasped as well but not as much as Ruby. She sat there mouth agape as she tried to make some explanation on why she'd do that, though she could find no words to comfort Ruby.

Yang was pissed again, she was really enjoying the match up until that dirty ass move by Weiss. She couldn't understand why the Ice Queen hated him so much. True she hadn't known Chase long, but when he finally opened up a bit he was a fun, kind person. To see a person like that in so much pain was pissing her off as her hair erupted into an inferno, eyes red.

Another crack was heard as the bones in his chest began to give, making Chase howell in pain. Knees giving he fell to the ground with a painful snap as something broke. His arms began to contort behind him pivoting painfully in his sockets.

Looking up he saw his aura was going down extremely quickly as he was bordering on red while Weiss was still at half. Panicking he began to realise the position Weiss had put him in,it was just like that man that had begged for his life all those years ago.

Even though he wanted to forget the incident more than anything, he could remember exactly what the man had looked like. Scruffy black hair that seemed rather greasy as if he hadn't showered in a while. He wore a pair of broken glasses with thick black frames that was slightly slanted. Blood had slightly stained his white shirt, untucked from his black slacks fitted together with a nice leather belt. Black dress shoes and socks adorned his feet as he begged and prayed to not be killed.

Looking up Weiss began to shift from herself to the 7 year old Chase adorned in the white gowned with blue spots that he knew quite well. Looking up into his own younger bruised face he realised that Weiss wasn't going to stop until he had died. Just like he didn't stop himself from pulling the trigger

No. No he wouldn't allow someone else anyone else to make that kind of fucking mistake again. He knew Weiss was a good person and she just needed to be reminded of that.

Then came the real push, the real thought that managed to get his ass in gear. He saw Yang in his head and heard her voice as she shouted…

"Beat her fucking ass Headphones."

 **(Insert Alucard's theme also known as "left foot trapped in a sensual seduction")**

His screams of pain stopped not at a slow rate like if he was passing out and he couldn't have died because his aura was still at 20%. Out of nowhere Chase's aura began increasing slowly at first than much much faster, making everyone think that something was wrong with the aura system. Weiss began to panic and increased the gravity to 30 times.

Bright dark green aura exploded out of Chase as he stood up treating the intense gravity as if it were nothing. Once his auta level hit 100% it kept rising causing error messages to flash on the screen over and over as it re-evaluated the aura levels revealing Chase's true potential. Five full aura bars appeared next to him and kept rising.

Weiss couldn't believe what was happening, thinking back on it she couldn't believe what she had done to the peer in front of her. Peer, that's what she realised and it it her like a speeding train.

He was just like her, risking his life just as much as she was. And here she was beating him down just because he was a little weird.

Chase's hair started to seem like it was defying gravity as it spiked up turning a Teal color. His eyes flashed from their normal marble to a bright amber that seemed to be able to plant fear in even the bravest of souls.

The aura bars finally stopped at 12 full aura bars as his deep green aura continued to pulse around him.

'Keep it together Chase, keep it together for all your new friends. Keep it together for her.' he chanted in his head

Weiss charged again, though Chase didn't move only continuing to stand his ground. When the blade connected however, it snapped in the center as if it had hit a wall of pure metal. Throwing away her hilt she began pounding on his chest, tears running down her face.

Looking down at her he once again saw his young self.

"I forgive you"

That was all he said as he rammed his fist into her stomach knocking out both her aura and herself.

Smiling he breathed out and powered down hair falling to it's normal short length and his eyes returning to it's marble.

"Chase Brimstone is the victor"

Cheers broke out in the stands due to the awesome match that had just unfolded. Wincing Chase tried his best to grin and bear it, simply smiling though not really looking at anyone. Or he was until he realised the loudest voice by far was Yang.

She was practically jumping for joy for both the fucking awesome match and her fucking awesome friend. He continued smiling at Yang as he walked out of the arena. Most didn't notice this detail though both Ruby and Glynda did.

"Ms. Xaio Long."

Her smile dropped slightly "Um yes?"

"While I don't quite approve of the language you used, I do believe your friend may need some assistance. Your partner as well Ms. Rose, both of you go help them" She said all the while a smirk

Locking eyes the two siblings knew which person each would go to as both began to run off to them.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKK**

Walking into the boys locker room she began to search for Chase.

'Welp, I'm back to looking for him again. Hmm… well this is a locker room, maybe he's taken off his shirt or maybe his pants.'

Yang allowed her mind to wander with this idea for a bit before attempting to get her mind out of the gutter.

'What am I doing? I can't really be falling for him right. I mean I've known him all of a day. I mean he is kinda hot, and he's really nice when you get to know him, and he has really cute behaviors. He's also the only guy I've ever met that actually listens to me. No no I mean how can I be sure that…'

Yang's thought were interrupted by Chase's voice as it echoed in the room

"I promise I'll use you soon Samaritan, maybe some of the treatments Yang uses for her hair would be good to make you shine."

'Oh My Sweet Oum he really was listening!'

As she comtimued searching she began to hear some soft humming that sounded a lot like Chase. Following the voice he found Chase cleaning his weapons not having changed out of the clothes be wore in the arena. As she was going to alert him to her presence he began to sing.

(Song:What a Good Boy by Barenaked ladies)

"When I was born

They looked at me and said  
What a good boy  
What a smart boy  
What a strong boy

And when you were born  
They looked at you and said  
What a good girl  
What a smart girl  
What a pretty girl

We've got these chains  
Hanging 'round our necks  
People want to strangle us with them  
Before we take our first breath  
Afraid of change  
Afraid of staying the same  
When temptation calls  
We just look away

This name is the hair shirt I wear  
And this hair shirt is woven from your brown hair  
This song is the cross that I bear  
Bear with me  
Bear with me  
Bear with me  
Be with me tonight  
I know that it isn't right  
But be with me tonight

I go to school  
I write exams  
If I pass if I fail if I drop out  
Does anyone give a damn?

And if they do  
They'll soon forget  
'Cause it won't take much for me  
To show my life ain't over yet

I wake up scared  
I wake up strange  
I wake up wondering if anything in my life  
Is ever gonna change  
I wake up scared  
I wake up strange  
And everything around me stays the same

It's the hair shirt I wear  
And this hair shirt is woven from  
It's woven from your brown hair  
This song is the cross that I bear  
Bear with me  
Bear with me  
Bear with me  
Be with me tonight  
I know that it isn't right  
But be with me tonight

I couldn't tell you  
I was wrong  
Chickened out grabbed a pen and a paper  
Sat down and I wrote this song

I couldn't tell you  
That you were right  
So instead I looked in the mirror  
Watched TV, laid awake all night

We've got these chains  
Hanging round our necks  
People want to strangle us with them  
Before we take our first breath  
Afraid of change  
Afraid of staying the same  
When temptation calls, yeah

This name is the hair shirt I wear  
And this hair shirt is woven from  
It's woven from  
It's woven from hair  
This song is the cross that I bear  
Bear with me  
Bear with me  
Bear with me  
Be with me tonight

And when I was born  
They looked at me and said  
What a good boy  
What a smart boy  
What a strong boy

And when you were born  
They looked at you and said  
What a good girl  
What a smart girl  
What a pretty girl, yeah, yeah"

Yang's voice got caught in her throat as she had never expected the Autistic combat savant to be able to sing. Or at least not be able to sing that well.

Gaining her bearings once again she approached him calmly getting his attention by once again waving in his face.

However, this time it didn't even take half as long as he looked up to her smiling the whole time.

He may have been getting better with looking at the face though he still couldn't look her in the eyes. Instead he decided to look at her right cheek due to it being in the same general area at least.

Where they are suddenly became a reality to Chase.

"Yang what are you doing here. This is the boys locker room, you're not supposed to be here!"

He said it in more of a whisper as if trying not to alert anyone that she was here

"Calm down Chase, Goodwitch sent me to help you with your stuff and besides no one else is here?"

As she finished her statement she winked again hinting an innuendo that didn't set in until a few minutes after.

Though his reaction was worth the wait as his face became redder than Ruby's cloke.

"Hahahah, Oh my Oum that was funny you should have seen your face!" she wheezed

"It's not funny." Chase pouted face still red

Minutes passed as Yang's laughing died down as she said...

"Alright let's get you cleaned up"

Gesturing to his clothes he knew what she meant by that. Miraculously his jacket took very little damage, the rest of his attire however suffered a much different fate.

The Deadpool shirt he was wearing was torn mostly to bloody shreds that displayed his chest prominently. He wasn't jacked to the point of absurdity though he was unbelievably well defined his muscles looking more like steel cables rather than flesh. As Yang was soaking that up she noticed the numerous amount of scars that criss crossed all over his body.

His pants were torn in a few areas though not as badly as the shirt. When it came to blood however, his pants outclassed his shirt. Below the right knee there was no blue, just red as the bone of his knee came out partially, showing how badly it had snapped.

His shoes were mostly intact like his jacket and his belt though saving a belt isn't much of a gain in the long run.

"Fuck, man I really liked that shirt."

Pulling the shirt was a small challenge for him as fatigue began to truly set in, and the cuts and bruises roaring in pain with the movement as well. Smaller cuts had been healed by aura but the rest was open. Yang flinched looking at the wounds, though Chase didn't seem to care all that much.

The locker next to them was the medical locker. Going over she pulled out a medkit and began to stitch up his wounds. With the biggest ones on his back, that was where she started. As they sat and she disinfected the cuts and began to stitch Chase didn't move or even really react to the pain he must be feeling.

"What did you mean?" She asked

"Huh?"

"When you beat Weiss, why would you forgive her for all the stuff she put you through?"

"Oh. I guess she kinda reminded me of myself when I was younger. And I suppose that's what I had always wanted to hear."

Yang seemed curious but decided not to press

"What was that thing you did with your hair?"

"That was my semblance. It allows me to boost strength, speed, aura etc. DRAMATICALLY. Though not at a cost. While using it my cells can't handle the energy very well so I'll slowly begin exploding at the cellular level leading me to die slowly. I also slowly go insane and have vivid hallucinations while using it. But, that wasn't even close to my full power."

At this point she wasn't even surprised as this boy seemed to be ridiculous. She moved to his front to work on his chest though she seemed to straddle him on purpose, making Chase slightly more uncomfortable

"So when's the last time you saw your family?"

"They're… dead"

Chase choked out the words though no tears seemed to come down

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry!"

"Nah it's fine, how could you have known?"

Chase seemed oddly complacent with how he had said it. Getting off his lap Chase began to take off his pants, causing Yang to look away blushing.

"What? It's not like I'm taking my underwear off."

"Still at least give me some warning, Headphones!" she said still looking away

'Or you could keep taking stuff off, no bad bad Yang. He's just a friend."

"Fair enough, I'm gonna go back to my dorm though."

He had already slipped on another pair of pants as he said it.

"Wait, shouldn't you go to the infirmary to get that knee checked out?"

"Nah I'll be fine." Chase said as he finished putting on his shirt, jacket and weapons.

Yang didn't drop it that easily though and with a devious smile she picked him up and began to run to the medical wing despite Chase's protests of being touched. His eyes widened once he realised where they were going and started yelling about...

"No needles, No straps, not again not again!"

All of a sudden she was more curious on what he was talking about but decided not to push her luck on how much he was opening up. Putting him down she made sure he couldn't leave until told by a doctor or nurse. Though he did thrash a good bit.

After a bit of a wait they checked him much to Chase's dismay,though they had to promise that there would be no needles. After a few X-rays the doctors released him saying he'll be fine the next day.

"I don't get it, I can still see a bit of your bone why are they releasing you?"

"Because of my semblance. Due to the massive increase of aura wounds heal several times faster than normal."

"Oh."

A little more of a conversation was struck before Chase made it to his dorm.

"Hey Chase."

"Yeah?"

"Would it be okay if I stay in your dorm tonight? I mean I wanna make sure you're alright and I don't think I can even look at Weiss right now!"

Merely the thought of her made Yang's eyes go red.

"It's cool with me"

"Alright!"

Walking in triumphantly she began to take a shower after she texted her team to not worry about her, as Chase had begun getting to bed. He had already had a shower after his match so he really didn't need one.

Lying in his bed he fell into the warmth, and he could only think of Yang as he fell asleep.

After getting dressed in her normal skimpy sleepwear she found Chase asleep, not trying to take advantage of her, or trying to peep, just being a good friend.

"Damn it, I think I've fallen for you Chase." she murmured as she went under the unoccupied sheets of his other bed and fell asleep.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKK**

 _Chase age:11_

" _Indeed your semblance is a powerful one Project:Brimstone. However we have come up with something to make it stronger" The loudspeaker said like it always did._

 _A familiar whirring was felt under his feet as something came up into the room._

 _This time it was a white chair with black restraints for the arms, legs, and head. It had lots of padding to protect it from shock._

 _Suddenly 6 men jumped out from the door and tackled him to the ground. Chase tried to resist not really understanding what was happening._

 _He tried though it was futile as he was thrown and strapped into the chair and was hit several times for resisting._

 _After a minute or two of waiting several needles came down from the ceiling glowing a dark green._

 _They were shoved into his jugular as he screamed out in pain. The serum felt like ants that were crawling through his blood vessels, soon after though it felt like liquid fire was being pumped into him._

 _He struggled against the restraints desperately trying to break free. After hours of trying to break free he discovered he couldn't. Whenever he tried to use his semblance to break free there was a backlash and sent him through searing pain._

 _All the while the voice on the loudspeaker boomed "Don't worry Project:Brimstone this is for your own good. After this you might be a little unstable from time to time but your power will increase dramatically both in and out of your semblance"_

 _The process took a week straight, achievable to the fact that the serum had nutrients in it keeping him alive._

 _The pain never dulled or slowed nor did it ever really increase or get worse. Even without it getting worse the pain was almost unbearable, but Chase pressed on wishing to win against it. As he began slipping into unconsciousness the hatred of all of these people and everything that they'd done, and forced him to do._

 _His vision slowly became black and his body felt nothing but the sweet release of numbness._

 **A/N: Yeah The stuff with Weiss was resolved in a great way I think. I think I might have the people who experimented on him be some antagonists though I haven't made up my mind fully about it. As always give me Ideas and let me know what you think should happen.**

 **As always I'll SEE YA!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do NOT OWN RWBY I only own my OC

 **A/N: Hey guys I'm Back. Now yes Chase's semblance is basically super saiyan so just imagine that though with his clothes and with his colors. If I was going to do another facfic and had an OC his name would also probably be Chase, cus my name is Chase and it's easier for me to get into the headspace of someone named after me. Also if I was gonna do another RWBY fanfic there would probably be more Yang x OC cus Yang is Waifu.**

Ragged breaths filled the dark quiet room as Chase jolted awake, sweat pouring off him as if he had just been through a rain storm. Minutes went by of nothing but the panicked breathing, no thoughts or words just simply breathing. Slowly he felt his heart rate decline as he calmed chanting to himself softly…

"It was only a dream, they can't hurt us anymore."

Looking over to the clock, the blue glow radiated out into the dark room showing the time was 5:36 AM. Slamming his face into his pillow Chase groaned loudly. Even muffled by the pillow the sound carried well due to the fact that there was no other noise.

Hearing movement Chase froze, suddenly becoming alert with all previous sense of dreariness vanishing. Sniffing the air he found a scent that he knew wasn't normally in his room.

No noise was made as Chase popped his claws out, as his weapons were on the other side of the room. The claws extended out of his fingers, curving slightly, going out around 2 inches.

Silently he pulled of his sheets and went to the ground in a low crouch. Looking around he saw a figure in one of his other beds. Approaching he realised both who it was, and why she was here.

Despite his loud noise a few minutes prior she was still sleeping peacefully, seeming to smile as she slept. Her hair was splayed out under her, snoring lightly as she turned on her side. She had kicked her sheets off long ago, though it seemed like it didn't disturbed her in the slightest. What she had worn to bed was exceptionally revealing leaving very little to the imagination. Her legs were splayed out showing off her…

''Whoa whoa easy there big fella.'

Sighing he began to get dressed in his uniform and doing his morning routine of both hygiene and working out. Time was flying as Yang awoke quietly, yawning slightly, and saw Chase doing his routine. Normally Chase was extremely alert, unless he was focusing on a task than he wasn't as much.

Yang watched silently as he did push-up after push-up without his shirt on. Unfortunately for Yang he had put his pants on already, but was fine with settling on seeing his defined figure. Again she noticed the networking of uncountable sacrs, ranging from an inch or two to going from his shoulder blade to his hip. She almost began drooling over the sight of his body glistening with sweat as his clock's blue glow shown off him.

Finishing he turned on his heels to grab the uniform shirt he had carefully placed on his bed, though ending up seeing Yang staring at him.

"Hi ho"

He waved excitedly at her, the gesture was a bit awkward but that just amplified how kind and cute it was. Blushing she responded…

"Hey. So uh do you do that everyday?"

"Yep, gotta stay in shape."

"How many was it?"

"Well it was 300 push-ups though my full routine is 300 push-ups, 400 crunches, 450 squats and moving continually for 10 minutes."

Internally Yang jumped in surprise especially due to the fact that he wasn't as ripped as someone that she would expect that COULD do that. The way he said it was so matter-a-factly that it was almost as if he didn't see it as much of a challenge.

Still smiling he walked over and began to put his shirt and tie on, allowing Yang to realise that she had no uniform in his room. Eyes wide turned to the clock dreading the time, as she saw it was 6:15.

Sighing in relief a new question dawned on her, in order to do that routine, what time did Chase wake up.

'Why do you seem to have so many secrets Chase? What aren't you telling me'

"Hey Chase, I don't have any uniform here I've gotta go back to my dorm."

His smile slowly faded as his brain registered what that meant. Moments after the same goofy smile appeared once again as an idea formed.

"I'll go with you."

"What?!"

"I'll go with you to your dorm. It's what I should do, so therefore I will be doing."

"What about your leg isn't it still hurt?"

Pulling up his right pants leg, he revealed that the previously injured leg had indeed been fully healed. It was almost as if it had never happened, the only reminder being a somewhat large scar. Flexing his leg a few times to boost her conference he showed that the joint worked as well.

"I'll be damned, I guess you can say you have a LEG up in the healing department"

Chase's face went placid for a second before bursting into an uncontrollable laughing fit. The laughing was contagious as Yang too, began laughing at the admittedly bad pun

 **LINE BREAKKKKKK**

Once it died down the two began walking to her dorm, getting looks from students that were clearly early risers. Neither person seemed to notice or care about the glares they were receiving as they continued speaking, Chase in his hushed voice.

"What do you do for fun?" she asked

"I like to watch some anime, read, and play video games. What do you do?"

"I like to go to parties, work and ride on my bike, race, and just general thrill seeking stuff."

"That sounds nice, except the parties thing though. I guess I really couldn't say though since I've never really been to one."

If anyone else had said that she wouldn't believe it, with Chase however, she really didn't expect anything less. He may be opening up to her but he didn't seem to do it with anyone else. This made sense but it must have been a lonely existence before.

''Don't worry Chase, you're not alone anymore.'

Knocking on the door, it was opened by Weiss.

"Hi ho"

Shock hit her face followed quickly by regret over her hasty, and judgemental actions she displayed the previous day. Looking down at the carpet she felt like she was going to cry, until she felt a hand on her chin making her look up. Expecting hatred and anger she was surprised to see that Chase's goofy smile had never wavered.

Grinning Chase said…

"Weiss I already said I forgive you remember?"

"Yes but…"

"No buts!" he interrupted "I may have forgiven you, but I don't think you have yet. Just be your best, learn from this and everything is more than forgiven."

Finishing his statement he gave her a warm, kind hug. Weiss flinched not expecting the action, to hug back a minute later a slight blush appearing on her face. Yang watched impressed with how fast he had forgiven Weiss for all the shit she gave him. Though seeing him hug her and she hug him back made Yang feel more than a little jealous.

Parting Chase surprised everyone once again, by giving Yang a hug as well.

Yang flinched just as Weiss had though melded into the warm embrace almost instantly. She buried her face into his shoulder getting whiffs of his hair, that smelled like Old Spice. His muscles flexed slightly as he moved, making her shudder at the image of him shirtless once again.

That weird feeling rose up out of Chase's heart once again, like it had before his match. His heart rate rose and even skipped a beat every once in awhile. Putting his head on top of hers, he saw her long hair that flowed down her back, mesmerising him with the way it swayed. It smelled just as good as it looked, smelling of lilac just like her eyes.

Lingering they both finally realised that they had embraced far past what was normal, or what he had done with Weiss. Both parties blushed heavily being a little embarrassed.

"See you guys in first period. I mean I will see you guys in first period, not like I'll not see you guys again today. I mean uh… I'll see ya."

Yang giggled in response to his unorthodox goodbye, as she entered the room with Weiss.

As soon as the door had closed Yang's, tone did a 180 as she announced to the rest of team RWBY

"EVERYONE! Back off on Chase, he's MINE!"

This surprised everyone with the rest of the team exchanging glances.

"Are you sure, you're not rushing this? I mean you met him a day ago." Blake said trying to be the voice of reason.

"I'm sure. There's just something about him that's made me fall head over heals" Yang responded smiling, looking absolutely lovestruck.

"HA, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!" Ruby chanted so giddy she looked like she did a line of crack.

"I think I know why you fell for him, Yang" Weiss said looking a little deep in thought

"Why?"

"He is so unbelievably kind. After everything I put him through he forgave me before I had even managed to forgive myself. Hell the only reason I have forgiven myself is because of him." she said features softening

"OH, OH YOU SHOULD ASK HIM TO THE DANCE!" Ruby yelled as Weiss lept up to her bunk slapping her on the back of the head

"Ow what was that for?!"

"You DUNCE! You don't yell these kind of things, what if he was walking by and heard you. Or what if someone else hears and tells him!"

"OhmyOumI'msosorryYang!"

"It's okay Ruby, he's probably eating breakfast right now. Even if he wasn't he listens to his music through the halls when he's not talking to me."

Sighing Ruby said with relief

"Oh thank Dust."

Though she was still slapped by Weiss

"What was that for?!"

"For putting any risk for whom Yang cares about in the first place."

Joy filled Yang's features as Team RWBY seemed to go back to normal somewhat at least. While Yang stripped off her sleep attire and began to put on her uniform thinking about what Ruby had said.

'Honestly, asking him to the dance is not a bad idea. It'll also give him the chance to go to a party for the first time in his life. When we were talking he at least seemed open to the idea. The problem then is, how to ask him? The dance is in a week and a half so I have time to think on it and learn a bit more about him.'

She finished her thought smiling as it all seemed to be coming together. Her uniform was spotless, though today she had the idea of putting Chase to the test.

She unbuttoned the top 2 buttons of her blouse, showing off her ample breasts and lacey black bra which were barely contained by the article of clothing. She rolled her skirt up a little bit more but not too much, not low enough to see anything but high enough to make people think they could.

In doing this she knew full well that she would be eye candy for every male student, but she didn't really care. She needed to know he was genuine and not pretending. If he looked at her a few times that's fine going out of his way to do so would be less forgivable.

Briefing the rest of her team on the plan they headed out to their first period, each one going to be watching Chase to some degree to make sure he doesn't try to do anything.

Hips swaying Yang walked through the halls getting whistled at every minute or so by guys, most of which were assholes. Yang paid no mind as she had her sights set on someone.

Suddenly a thought hit her…

''I've always had guys hit on me. OH MY OUM I DON'T KNOW HOW TO ASK A GUY OUT!'

Internally she began to freak as she approached the first period. Walking through the threshold of the door seemed to change her though as she almost instantly calmed herself and walked to her seat like normal

Notebook and pencil in hand he didn't see her initial entrance, though when he saw movement in his peripheral vision he looked up to see his friends. He recoiled slightly at how Yang had decided to dress almost instantly, his mind both despising it and loving it. An idea ran through his head as he looked at his scroll saying it was 8:45, there would be enough time.

"Stay here."

Vaulting over the desk he sprinted to his room, grabbed an article of clothing and ran back to the room. In his hands was one of his Dragon Ball Z hoodies. It was a Goku one that looked like his Gi.

Handing it to Yang he said

"Here, I think your clothes shrunk in the drier or something."

He smiled his goofy smile, not knowing that he had passed her test easily.

"Thank you so much"

As it happened the orange parts of the hoodie matched with her scarf. After that had happened she inconspicuously rolled her skirt back down to it's normal length. Glancing back at her teammates they all nodded ever so slightly letting her know that they had all scene what happened.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKK**

The majority of the day was boring as each class was neither very interesting nor informative today. However, it was informative when it came to Chase.

She had learned that his favorite food is meat, he doesn't often care what kind just as long as it's meat. He also absolutely loves his shows, knowing obscure facts about secondary characters by heart. He also once had a friend called Anthony Smith, though he doesn't seem to talk about him much.

The pair approached the lunchroom as they had let the rest of TEAM RWBY go ahead as to let Yang have more time with Chase, though he didn't know that part. Chase had also been learning a good bit about himself over the course of the day as he explored this mysterious feeling that had been eluding his knowledge.

He came to the conclusion that it was love, or at the very least a simple crush. Realising this he also realised that the reason he had no idea what it was when he first felt it was that he had never felt it before. Growing up he had no loved ones or family to love, only learning a little bit of social workings through the only friend he had ever had.

Pushing that to the back of his mind he decided to sit with teams RWBY and JNPR, instead of being all alone. At first he was nervous, very nervous to be there as he had not met JNPR before.

"Heh... Eh um…"

Everyone could see he was floundering really, really bad. Despite Juanes effort on defusing his nervousness, it clearly didn't work as his eyes darted everywhere and he began to really sweat. It was like this until Yang sat down next to him, having just gotten her lunch. Seeing her predicament she held his hand tightly under the table putting him at ease.

"Hi ho… um yeah, I'm Chase Brimstone"

"Nice too meet you Chase, I'm Jaune Arc short sweet ladies love it."

"Do they though?"

"Indeed they do." he said as his girlfriend Pyrrha leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Chucking he said…

"Heh, yep. This is my partner and girlfriend, Pyrrha Nikos."

"Hello, there" Pyrrha said happily

"These are our other 2 teammates Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie" Jaune finished as both mentioned people waved as Ren didn't talk much and Nora had a mouthful of pancakes.

Chase was enjoying his time with the new teams, while he ate like he normally did which got a few curious looks but no one made a big deal out of it. After a little while he got up to throw away his trash when problems arose.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKK**

Focusing on throwing away the trash Chase once again didn't notice someone approaching until it was really too late. Once they were about 20 feet away it finally kicked in in Chase's mind that an opponent was coming. He knew what this guy wanted by the footsteps he had, this guy wanted a fight.

Turning Chase came face to face with Cardin Winchester, resedent Veacon bully and general dick head douche bag. He smirked as the rest of his team surrounded Chase, closing off any possible escape routes.

Continuing to stare straight forward Chase murmured…

"Move."

"Yeah, why don't you make me you weird little fuck. You and your entire spechies are the shitstains of the universe. No one will miss you if you say… ended up dead, face down in the mud."

The fucker was trying to intimidate Chase, unfortunately for him Chase had faced much scarier at a much younger age. Not caring for what the towering asshole said repeated calmly…

"Move."

All of the bullies began to laugh with Cardin spitting in his face as Russell and Sky beginning to tug on his animal ears making him flinch a little as they are very sensitive. They continued to laugh as they kept tugging, harder and harder to try and get a rise out of him.

Getting use to the sensation rather quickly Chase began to stop flinching at the tugs going back to a calm, blank stare even as they disrespected him. Seeing this Cardin's enjoyment began to go down, as his smile began to morph into a frown as the displeasure wasn't showing on his face anymore.

Smiling once again, he decided to try and press more to get this faunus freak to break. In the back of his mind he knew that this one was going to be much more difficult than the others. Most would have said something at this point, at least to try and get them to stop but it was almost as if this kid didn't give a shit about himself.

Laughing Cardin tried something else…

" Ahh, now I remember you, weren't you the guy that one shot that Schnee bitch?"

Again no answer was giving, with no change seen in his face.

"Ya know they said that you could do something with your hair that made you strong or some shit. All I see is a PANSY ASS BITCH THAT CAN'T EVEN SPEAK! SO FUCKING SCARY, YOU THINK YOU'RE COOL JUST 'CUS YOU DON'T TALK. NO IT MAKES YOU A FUCKING LOSER THAT SHOULD BE OFF WORKING IN THE MINES OR BEING A SLAVE BEFORE EVER BEING ABLE TO BECOME A HUNTSMAN!"

As Cardin continued to rail, he started getting the attention of more and more people. He had even gotten the attention of both teams RWBY and JNPR, though they couldn't really see what was happening as they were a little distance away and Cardin was much larger than Chase.

"Uh Cardin's trying to bully another faunus student. Wonder who it could be this time" Blake said with a scowl painted his direction

"I feel really bad for them, but not as bad as Autistics now they get it rough" Ruby said

"Yeah, imagine if there was an autistic faunus. Could you imagine what that would be like?" Jaune said .

Yang internally flinched at his statement knowing full well that Chase was exactly what he was describing as they worst outcome for birth. Looking over she wanted to comfort Chase and make sure that he was alright with Jaune's statement, only to realise that he wasn't sitting down.

'Right, he went up to throw away his trash.'

Her brain began to process that as she realised that Cardin was bulling someone awfully near the trashcans, and Chase wasn't there, and Chase was a faunus. Eyes going wide Yang almost shrieked…

"OH MY OUM GUYS, THAT'S CHASE CARDIN'S PICKING ON!"

The rest of them connected the dots as well, eyes going wide like Yang's had as they all began to get up and run over to the scene. All the bystanders saw the two best teams in the first year lineups run over to the area that Cardin was in, drawing even more attention.

As they appeared they saw that indeed Chase was there being very mistreated by the assholes that surrounded him. Cardin saw how Chase would flinch when he yelled or something loud happened, knowing this he began to play metal in his animal ears.

Pain shot through Chase as it burned, and began to make him physically ill. He doubled over, though still not fighting back as he wanted to give them a chance.

Seeing this Yang's hair ignited as she activated her semblance, startling the bullies that surrounded Chase.

"All of you assholes better leave now!"

Shakily getting to his feat Chase said...

"No Yang, I can handle this!"

Saying this caused all of the bullies to laugh, and the other two teams of his friends to have worried looks. Yang looked at him, and saw the determination in his eyes, she understood that in his mind he had to do this himself, so reluctantly she conceded to Chase.

"What are you gonna do your magic light show to scare us away, or are you really going to have that slut of a bitch you got come over here and show us that sh has more balls than you do!"

To prove his point Cardin took Chase's precious headphones and threw them against a brick wall as they made a loud crack against it, almost certainly some of the plastic had been broken.

Chase was shell shocked, looking at his headphones hopelessly trying to reason to himself that he could fix them. Yang looked as shell shocked as he did though coming to her senses much faster. Instantly she ushered all her friends to back away a whole lot of feet away from Chase right now.

Laughing Cardin said "Aww were those important to the freak, well let's make it up to you by loosening the blonde up for ya. Maybe if you're lucky and remember your place, you'll get a turn with her."

Chase stared at the floor, arms locked to his sides shaking breaths becoming more ragged and faster. Slowly all the pity he had for the bullies left and so did all reason. All that was left inside Chase now, was anger. Pure primal rage, all directed at Cardin.

"Cardin." Chase whispered so softly he barely heard it

"What was that?" he asked still smug

"CARDINNNN!" Chase screamed sending a power wave out that pushed everyone and everything back several feet and shattering all the windows that were in and around the cafeteria.

The deep green aura began to return around his body with blue electricity surging and pulsing around his body with loud crackles.

His eyes returned to the fearsome amber they were when he transformed, eyes narrowing to slits that made several bystanders piss themselves. Teams RWBY and JNPR were wowed as the power Chase was generating seemed to be a tangible substance he was so strong.

"Do you guys feel that?" Pyrrha asked

"I taste that, tastes like pancakes!" Nora said happily

Cardin realised his mistake almost instantly, as he saw his opponent now and began to do what any asshole is his situation would do. Weasel out of it.

"Look Chase buddy, if this is about…"

He was cut off by a thunderous voice that boomed

"SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP. FIRST YOU SAY THOSE TERRIBLE THINGS ABOUT YANG, ONE OF IF NOT THE MOST AMAZING PERSON I'VE EVER MET. THAN PROCEEDED TO DESTROY MY HEADPHONES, MY MOST PRECIOUS OBJECT IN MY POSSESSION AND YOU EXPECT TO BE ABLE TO TALK YOUR WAY OUT? NO, NOT WITH ME, NOW CARDIN, YOU'VE MADE ME MAD"

Screaming once again his hair flew up to it's teil color, as he began to walk forward the ground crumbled due to the sheer weight of his power. More and more electricity pulsed around his body as all reason left and the insanity took over.

Faster than anyone could see he went to Russell and punched him in the chest. His aura auto went to zero and his ribs cracked due to the power of the punch. Coughing up blood he couldn't move, as Chase slammed his knee down on his leg shattering it.

He passed out in shock as Chase went over to Dove. This time he elbowed him in the shoulder dislocating it and fracturing his collarbone. Sweeping his legs he punched him to the ground making a small crater due to the force breaking his ribs in a similar way.

Sky was next taking a knee to the face instantly breaking his nose. Landing he put all his force on the side of Sky's knee breaking it. After the loss of his leg he fell down really unable to move.

All of that happened in a single instant, faster than anyone present could ever hope to see.

Chase appeared in front of Cardin scaring him to the point where he shit himself. Trying to gain a little pride he threw a punch at the transformed figure of Chase. Grabbing his fist Chase applied a tiny bit of pressure shattering his hand. Not letting go he forced Cardin down to his level indago meeting amber.

"Yeah I think my little light show'll scare you. You will never bully anyone EVER AGAIN! If you ever do you won't deal with Glynda and Ozpin you'll deal with me. And if I hear you say anything that should be considered in any way, shape, or form negative towards Yang again I will personally show you what Hell looks like."

His words reverberated in Cardin's head over and over as he asked

"Are we clear?"

Vigorously he nodded his head, going so far as to almost snap it.

"Good. Now get the FUCK out of my sight!"

Realising the asshole he picked up his friends and took them to the medical wing. Breathing out Chase powered down stumbling a bit as he did. Yang rushed over supporting him though visibly concerned for the other combatants as Chase had beaten them brutally.

"Are they gonna be alright"

"Yeah, I made sure not to kill em, just to brutally maim. They should all make a full recovery… after a few months."

Chase smiled his goofy smile rather goofily as Glynda walked in fixing the room as she did.

"What happened here?" she asked rather annoyed

Ruby spoke up…

"Well you see…"

 _Chase age:11_

 _Chase was often alone, he was used to it though he didn't particularly like it. The only other people he knew were both lab coats and treated him terribly so he didn't really consider it knowing them._

 _Lying on his bed he was simply thinking about what he'd do if he ever got out of that God forsaken hell pit. As hard as he thought though, it would always come back to killing in some way._

 _Sighing he stopped thinking about it, not really wanting to think about what he was constantly forced to so. Again the familiar whirring took place, instantly putting Chase on edge. Going on the defensive he popped out his claws and crouched ready for anything._

 _Well, almost anything as something he would have never expected came out, a boy. He was about Chase's age though he was a bat faunus. He wasn't tied up or anything like he wasn't supposed to be killed._

 _He wore the same medical gowned as Chase through his hair was Jet black instead of Brown like this. Turning Chase saw his eyes were a brown-ish green, he wore glasses as well though these were intact. He was a little taller than Chase though not by much. Behind him another bed appeared with a few various things strewn about it._

 _As the boy saw Chase he simply said_

" _Hi ho"_

 _This caught Chase off guard as the loudspeaker came on saying "Project: BrimStone Meet Project:ManBat. You will both become partners from this moment on as well as rooming with each other."_

 _As the loudspeaker went dead Project:ManBat approached arm outstretched sayin_

" _I'm Anthony Smith"_

 _Chase was hesitant at first before responding_

" _I'm Chase… Chase Brimstone"_

 **A/N: Yes Anthony will be a thing now and he will be involved with the present. Yes this is also the origin of the "Hi ho" which is something that I really do in real life. Like always make suggestions for what you wanna see and where you wanna have the story go.**

 **Like always I'll SEE YA!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:Don't own RWBY I do own OC

 **A/N:Hey everyone I'm not dead just kinda late. Sorry about the late upload as I am gonna try and get one chapter online every day from now on. It might not always be this one in case it goes on Hiatus for whatever reason, but something will happen per day. This doesn't apply if I'm sick or something however, so yeah.**

 **LET'S GET ROCKIN!**

Cameras are what saved the day when it came to defending what Chase had done to Cardin and his cronies. The video clearly showed that they had insisted Chase to attack, as he did need to defend himself. Due to all the racists things Cardin said he and his team were in a shit ton of trouble though no one really knows the specifics of their punishment. Chase got away with a light scolding though really nothing much comparatively.

After it all went down he found out that his headphones had just taken too much damage over the years, and that final blow had killed them. Chase shut down a bit after learning this. He became quieter, way more distant than he was before. In class he seemed to have anxiety attacks every few minutes, thankfully Yang was in the majority of classes with him. Whenever she hed his hand, or let him know that she was right there for him he would seem to calm down a bit.

He barely talks, or eats, and due to the bags under his eyes Yang is willing to wager sleep as well.

"I'm starting to really worry about him." Yang said to her team

It was after school in team RWBY's dorm when Yang had decided to bring this up as to not draw attention to Chase's problem.

"I don't get it why does he need his headphones so much?" Weiss asked

Though it wasn't directed towards her, Yang winced internally at the question. She didn't want to tell them, but if she did she would get help a lot easier.

Deciding not to she said…

"I dunno, but clearly it has some sort of effect on him. The point is we've got to get him a new pair."

Yang put on a good show of not knowing what was really going on with Chase as no one looked at her suspiciously.

"For all he's done for this team, I believe as your leader that we MUST make it up to him!" Ruby announced triumphantly.

"Banzai!" the rest of the team cried

 **LINE BREAKKKKKK**

Cinder was absolutely livid at this new situation that life just threw her way.

This new kid Chase Brimstone was a real pain in her ass that was very quickly getting tiresome. Everyone had seen his match against the Schnee girl and it didn't have her worried. She would have been able to do the same such thing easily.

It wasn't until the fight with Cardin, where he showed he had much more power that she started getting worried.

How the fuck could this kid have the same or maybe even more raw power than the power of a maiden. Cinder had no idea that when she got the full power of the fall maiden, if she would be able to send out power waves, or take down so many in an instant.

This fucking kid was a major wrench in the works, and it's not like they could ignore him. Honestly if they didn't account for him there was a possibility that he could stop their entire plan by himself.

It's not like they could try to get him over to their side either, I'd just be too risky. Beating him in a fair fight is also almost out of the question unless they had some major stacks against him.

How could this happen, this faunus child somehow had the power of gods and yet continues to live amongst these people like they're on the same level.

If he so wished he could rule all of Remnant and there would not be a damn thing anyone could do.

She could try to seduce him, make him fall for her to convert him to her side. Though the blonde bimbo seems to have him falling for her. That certainly wouldn't stop Cinder Fall.

However, Cinder fucking hated variables, unexpected things irked her to her core. This one needed to be watched carefully. Or maybe put down for good.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKK**

Team RWBY was in Vale right now looking for the perfect pair of headphones to surprise Chase with. All the while Yang couldn't stop thinking about the stuff Chase had said

''Yang is one of, if not the best person I have ever met!'

Her confidence when it would come time to ask had shot up so much after he said that. With the dance being in about a week, she should honestly ask him today or tomorrow when she gives him his headphones.

During the search Yang began to ask questions about stuff that they thought she had already known.

"Hey guys. How do I ask him out?"

"What" Weiss yelled baffled at the idea that Yang was asking this

"How do you not no this haven't you had a boyfriend before?" Weiss continued

"Well yeah back at signal, but guys had always asked me out not the other way around."

It's true that Yang got hit on all the time. On the way to the electronics store they were in Yang was hit on by 5 different guys that didn't even go to Beacon.

"I suppose that's fair." Weiss conceded to the blonde

"Look sis, you just gotta have confidence" Ruby said smirking

"Oh I don't need some cliche bullshit, I need advice. Blake?"

"He seems to be falling for you simply being you. This is no cliche but you being yourself seems to be doing something for him so just keep it up really." Blake said nose in a book

Thinking back on it she had to agree, so she had to admit some cliches do work after all.

They found a bluetooth pair just like his old ones and had given it to Yang to give to the poor boy. Yang took an earlier ship out to Beacon as the rest of the team got some food in town.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKK**

After landing Yang ran inside and did the same into Chase's room.

She found him looking out of his window quietly not really saying anything or doing anything, just watching. He turned to face the sudden noise to see Yang there panting heavily.

Chase was a mess, his clothes normally exactly the same every day were practically falling off his body, not that Yang minded. His eyes had dark bags under them and seemed a little red.

Energy drink cans were strewn about the floor seemingly thrown about anywhere.

"Hi ho"

"Hey Chase, you feelin alright buddy?"

"I've had those headphones through everything. They were a lot more to me than just an object."

Yang looked at him understandingly, as she treated her hair similarly to how he treated his headphones.

"Look Headphones, I got you a present on behalf of team RWBY!"

Her smile made Chase feel a good bit better as his heart seemed to flutter at this nice attention.

"Heh I don't think your nickname really works anymore."

"You'd think that but…"

Yang pulled out the headphones from behind her back showing off the gift.

Chases eyes widened to that of saucers as he saw the amazing accessory. His bright smile returned once again, seeming to light up the dark room.

"OH MY OUM, THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH YANG!" Chase shouted it so loud it echoed through the halls.

Looking at her friend get his groove back made her fall for him even more as it reminded her of how he was practically a kid half the time. The other half he was simply a badass that would protect anyone he cared about not caring about his personal safety.

Quicker than the eye could see Chase began to give her a warm hug. There wasn't to much shock about the action on Yang's side, though it was more to do with the speed of the action.

Once again Yang seemed to melt into his embrace as they held each other tight. Yang began to blush as she felt a certain appendage press against her less. It wasn't stiff though it was there no less and she had to admit he wasn't doing bad at all when it came to that.

Chase began to notice her blush though couldn't understand 100% why. Did she have the same feelings he did?

No, Chase couldn't ask he was way to scared of what she would say. It was funny on the outside as both parties did have feelings for one another but someone just needed to act on them.

Parting Chase looked down to see her beautiful hair bellow out behind her as a draft appeared out of nowhere. He began to blush as much as she was, and started to scratch the back of his head in a Goku like style.

"So Headphones, ya know how there's a dance this friday?"

"Yeah?

"Well I was wondering if…"

Before she finished Chase interrupted saying…

"You need advice on a thing?"

"No, I think I know who."

"Oh then what are you asking?"

She facepalmed with a loud smack. This didn't mean he wasn't interested he was. Though he could never imagine her liking him.

"You, dumbass." she said with a smirk.

"Ohhh, wait WHAT!" Chase said dumbfounded.

Yang began to get scared worrying she overstepped her boundaries.

"If you don't wanna go than…"

Once again she was interrupted with Chase saying…

"I would love nothing more than to go with you." He said with his goofy smile

Breathing out Yang said…

"Than what was with that loud what?"

"I just had no idea we felt the same about each other cus I've been thinking about you so much lately."

Her blush returned as she gazed into his mesmerising deep blue eyes.

"I just never imagine someone as amazing as you could ever fall for someone like me"

"What do you mean?"

"You know autism, faunus, socially awkward as fuck."

"Chase I don't care about that you're the sweetest, kindest, best person I've ever met. Not to mention good looking." she said looking him up and down a little bit

Chase couldn't help but blush a lot, rubbing the back of his head again.

"So what does this mean?" Chase said confused on where this leads people and other such similar things.

"It means that you're my boyfriend now Chase." she said with another smirk

Suddenly she leaned in giving him a kiss before leaving saying…

"See ya Headphones."

Chase couldn't respond as he was still processing what had just happened.

Giggling Yang left after seeing that adorable display.

A few minutes passed and Chase finally came back to reality. He ran out to give her a proper goodbye before running into another girl

"Hello Chase." she said smirking seductively

"Umm… Hi ho." Chase said not focusing on her at all as he looked around for Yang.

"Couldn't help but notice you aren't going to the dance with anyone so…"

"Oh no I am. Sorry but you gotta pick someone else."

He said this like it was nothing special as he began looking for Yang again. What he didn't know is he just rejected Cinder Fall herself.

Pure anger was beginning to boil as no one said no to her. She was beautiful and if anyone dare thought she wasn't she'd end them.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKK**

Rushing into her dorm Yang could see that not only the rest of her team was in there but so was team JNPR. They seemed to be playing a card game of some sort in a circle in the middle of the room.

Yang needed a minute to catch her breath as she was super excited to tell them the awesome news about her and Chase. However, the others seeing this thought something else entirely, in fact the exact opposite.

"Oh my Gosh Yang, did he say NO to YOU! I SWEAR WHEN I FIND HIM I'LL…"

She was cut off by Yang saying…

"No no no ,it's not like that he…"

She was cut off again by Nora this time

"Oh Oh, did you two boop with your clothes off?"

Blushing Yang yelled "No nothing like that, now if I could get this thought out than…"

Again she was interrupted, this time by Jaune

"Than what's going on Yang?"

"OH MY OUM, LET ME TALK!"

Breathing for a second Ruby reminded her that JNPR didn't know the plan So Ruby stepped in to explain while Yang calmed down.

"Ya see, Yang had a major crush on Chase, the new faunus guy. He seemed to open up to her and she kinda fell for him after he started acting more like himself. He hasn't really opened up to the rest of us, but he helped Weiss forgive herself and he seems to be really nice. And if my big sis likes a guy than by darn it, I will help her as much as I can!" Ruby announced triumphantly

Blake looked up from her book really curious on what Yang was going to say as she had finally seemed to calm saying…

"What happened Yang?"

"Well I'm glad you asked Blake. Ya see..."

She gave a brief synopsis of what had recently transpired before saying…

"... So I had asked him, AND HE SAID YES!"

A few excited squeals were heard from the girls as the guys had nodded their heads approvingly.

"Yang that's so AWESOME!" Ruby yelled as she jumped into a giant hug with her sister. She clung there from a moment or two before it got a little weird and Ruby got off.

"Well it seems everyone is bringing someone to the drance." Rem said as Nora gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek saying…

" Yeah, and you lucked out and got the best. How can you sleep at night Mr. Greedy?"

Laughing Yang resumed her tale...

"Yeah after that I gave him a kiss on the cheek and it seemed to blow his mind as he just kind sat there as I left."

"Wait Yang you kissed a boy, wait till dad hears about this." Ruby said beginning to take out her scroll.

"Ruby do that and I'll have no choice but to NEVER GET YOU COOKIES AGAIN!" Yang bellowed

"AHHH, I yield I yield" Ruby said putting her scroll away

After that the night wound down as JNPR went back into their dorm and team RWBY going to bed.

Yang fell asleep to Chase, and Chase fell asleep to Yang before falling into his usual nightmares.

 _Chase age: 11_

 _Chase was getting use to his new roommate as they had been together for 3 weeks now. Anthony had a much more difficult getting use to Chase's tendencies but got use to them as well._

 _They were quickly becoming amazing friends and not just because they were forced to. They got along and generally just got each other in ways that most can't fathom._

 _It was their first mission together and it was a harder one, it was an assassination mission for a person that had gotten in the way of the lab coats for some reason or another. As they would soon learn this is a failed experiment that wanted to tell the public about what was happening there._

 _That however, was not what Chase and Anthony were told, them being told he was a radical terrorist that was planning on killing millions for his cause._

 _They were told that he will tell you things to get you to defect from the mission, to deceive you and kill innocents and that they couldn't let that happen._

 _If they had listened to the poor soul or maybe failed somehow they could have been rescued, saved, and lived out normal lives. No such luck came to them unfortunately as they had dropped down into a thick, lush forest in the middle of the night._

 _Chase had given Anthony his gun "The Samaritan" as he tended to both use it better and more as Chase prefered Eternity and Infantry._

 _Even though Anthony had The Samaritan now he still had his own weapons, dual swords called War and Peace. Peace had the special ability to cut through anything regardless of what it was made of. War had the ability to leave wounds that would never heal. Though it was up to Anthony if these effects were to activate or not and when they would end._

 _Anthony had a strong semblance that worked well with Chase's. He could shut off any semblance regardless of what it was within a mile and a half of where he was. He tends to say boop when he activates it though that's a personal preference rather than a limitation._

 _The smell of pine filled the air, as darkness shrouded them as they approached the cabin where their target was living._

" _This is gonna be good." Chase said._

" _Hype" Anthony said back._

 _Shifting The Samaritan to shotgun, they fired. Buckshot tore through the door, making it disappear with wood scraps left in its place._

" _Hi ho" the friends said in unison as they approached the lost experiment._

 _Looking up it was clear this guy was no faunus. He had black hair and slacks with a green shirt that was partially torn in some places. His eyes were an amethyst it looked like with hiking boots on._

" _Both the Angel of Death and the Executioner, aren't I special" he said looking at the younger boys._

 _They both looked at each other confused at what he said, but in the end neither really cared._

 _Anthony fired again with the experiment donging, rolling towards the door and subsequently the boys. Midroll however, he heard one word…_

" _Knee cap"_

 _With a loud bang there was now a sizable hole in his left knee cap. Anthony held a flintlock style pistol, barrel still smoking as it was his "knee cap gun". It was only used to blow through kneecaps._

" _Why are you doing this I'm trying to help you!" He yelled_

 _His cries fell on deaf ear however, as Chase held up Eternity to his head and killed him in cold blood. Just like and Executioner._

 **A/N: Yeah things are happening. Again I'm gonna try and get one chapter uploaded a day but every once and awhile I may miss a day. Than again everyone is human so I may get sick and stuff. Rest assured I WON'T ABANDON THIS. I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DO!**

 **Like always I'll SEE YA!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own RWBY do own OC

 **A/N I wanna start this off by giving a shout out to Tyson113 for supporting this from the very beginning and has really helped me to keep going. I wasn't gonna stop ever but it kept me from not slacking. A lot of stuff is gonna go down this chapter, though don't worry cus the real stuff will be coming up soon.**

 **LET'S GET ROCKIN!**

A few days had passed since Yang had asked Chase to the dance, and it had been nothing but carefree and happy. For Yang.

Chase was super excited for the dance and he was really happy. Though saying "care free" would be wrong. Chase was insanely nervous for the upcoming event.

Never telling Yang, Chade had no formal wear and was terrible at dancing.

If he had told Yang she could have comforted him and helped him out. But Chase was determined to do this by himself.

Dancing he would have to worry about later, for now it was what he'd wear that he was thinking about.

Over the course of the day Yang couldn't help but stay even closer to the boy than she normally was. If it had been anyone else Chase would have hated every moment of it as he hates being touched.

He had his exceptions however, and Yang was one of the few. She could touch him anywhere for as long as she wants and he wouldn't care.

In Ports class Yang would usually sleep on her desk, instead she fell asleep on Chase's shoulder. Nuzzling against him she would curl up slightly, making Chase smile.

Naturally Ruby saw this and whenever she'd try to take a photo, Chase would shoot her a glare. His eyes would turn amber to prove his point which would make Ruby yelp quietly and put her scroll away.

Internally it would make Chase laugh at her antics, though he wouldn't let his girl get blackmailed.

His girl. That was a weird thought to him, as he never thought he'd end up with anyone.

The classes would end, much to both parties disappointment and they would have to part ways till lunch.

Neither could truly focus on their work as their thoughts would drift back to each other.

Meeting back for lunch they held hands as they approached their normal table.

"Ohh holding hands already, you sluts." Nora shouted making the two blush.

"Hi ho Nora."

Chase said looking at the table. It was weird to them that he'd do that, as it looked lile he was depressed but he seemed happy.

It just made no sense to any of them but no one really brought it up.

Pulling out his lunch he began to eat just like he always did. Always in the exact same places, eating in the exact same order of foods.

Hell he chewed and swallowed in the exact same amounts of time, daily. Just odd.

As the day ground to a halt, Chase decided to go into Vale to get some stuff. Yang offered to come but he just said…

"Nah, it'll be fine. Plus you need to hang with your team, right?"

"Right, but I still wanna come with you"

Chase just smiled and said…

"I am a proud man that don't need no woman."

She chuckled as Chase waved off.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKK**

Returning to her dorm she was greeted with everyone being themselves.

Blake reading her book in her bed, Weiss studying over a mound of books, and Ruby eating some cookies with milk.

"So where's your boyyyyyfriend" Ruby taunted

"He's going out into Vale to get some stuff. He'll be back soon."

"Well I for one am happy that things are working out between you two" Weiss said with a smile

Yang couldn't help but feel happy about her situation and everything that's going on really. Though it in those moments where we are truly the most vulnerable.

Blake looked up from her book with a bit of a frown as she looked at Yang.

"What is it?"

"I don't trust Chase."

This news hit Yang hard. She backed up slightly yelling…

"Why?!"

"I looked into him and there is no record of a "Chase Brimstone" in Atlas or otherwise. Getting curious I snuck into Ozpin's office and still couldn't find anything on him."

Yang had a look of sheer betrayal on her face as her own partner began looking into someone she cared about.

"Digging even more I got into his medical records and sections were blocked."

Yang knew why but couldn't say.

"I know you care about him but he might be someone you don't think he is."

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKK**

Chase was frantically looking for something nice to wear. He had an idea of what he wanted but couldn't quite find it anywhere.

What he really wanted was a black tux, but due to his hypersensitivity he couldn't wear any tux because of the fabric. He looked for two hours before finally finding one he could wear.

It was a kind of basic black tux that came with a white dress shirt. He had a Dragon Ball tye that he was planning on wearing from the beginning.

Dress shoes were a nightmare for him due to the fact that they had like no support, but for Yang he'd do it. No questions asked.

Even though he had gotten what he had cane there for, a thought struck him. He had to get something for Yang.

She had gotten him such a good gift, so he had to reciprocate. He began to think to himself…

''What would Yang want? Hair care products? No, isn't big enough. What does she like? Thrill seeking stuff, her hair, Ruby and… OHH YEAH FIGURED IT OUT!

Chase smiled as he ran outta the store going straight to the one he needed for this.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKK**

Once again team RWBY was dividing itself over Chase. This time Blake was looking into things that was none of her business.

Chase had never asked for any of this. It was obvious that what Blake was doing was not only violating someone's privacy but their trust as well. Chase would probably never notice the animosity as well.

Hearing the bullhead landing, Yang ran out to see Chase exiting with a nice suit in hand. It had clear plastic on it covering it from anything that could really harm the suit.

Like she had thought, Chase didn't notice anything was amiss as his hair blew around wildly in the air. Though the engines began to die and quiet down, so Chase took his headphones off.

"Hi ho!"

"Hi Headphones."

"Whats up?"

Biting her bottom lip she whispered…

"I think you should tell them about you autism."

His face froze suddenly, blank stare looking at her. She looked back pleading for him to say something. He finally conceded saying…

"Alright, but things might happen and if they do. Just don't fault anyone for hating me."

Yang nodded her head as the two walked back into Beacon holding hands together tightly.

Walking back into the dorm, nothing had really changed in her teammates positions. The only thing that had changed is that they no longer cared about what they were doing prior.

Except for Ruby whom had already finished both the cookies and milk.

Chuckling Chase pulled up a chair and sat down. Blake was glaring daggers at the boy, though he didn't notice in the slightest. He was never told the full situation of Blake snooping around but he figured something of the nature had transpired.

Closing the door Chase began to speak to the silent people before him.

"As all of you probably have noticed at this point. I am not a normal person. This isn't just due to the fact that I'm a faunus though it does contribute a bit."

Weiss had put 2 and 2 together at this point, eyes going wide as she anticipated the next few words.

"I am autistic."

That simple phrase seemed to echo in the room, with Weiss being right with her thought.

Silence filled the room as it seemed to baffle everyone as one of those people was standing right in front of them.

Yang showed no surprise showing to everyone else that she had already known and didn't really care that he was autistic.

Weiss was the first to regain her senses as she said…

"I guess it makes sense given your habits, and your attachment to your headphones."

"So do you ummm…"

"Hate you. No I don't, in fact I respect you alot for all of your problems."

Smiling he turned to face the red reaper herself as she said…

"That is so COOL! YANG YOU BETTER TREAT HIM RIGHT!" she yelled getting everyone to laugh a bit.

Here comes the irony however, as he turned to Blake who still met him with a glare.

"You unnatural abomination!" Blake yelled

Chase figured it would happen, much to the confusion of the others. Chase had met numerous faunus supporters that said that…

"I will accept anyone!"

When it came time to actually follow through, it was all bullshit. He thought Blake could be different as she was a faunus, someone of a similar plight. Though she couldn't see past her own self righteousness. Often it was those that were most vocal on acceptance that never truly believe in it.

"Blake what are you talking about?" Yang said getting up

"Yes what do you mean. It's not his fault a mutation took place." Weiss said defending him

"Look at him. He is a mistake that should have never happened."

"What about the faunus, then huh?"

"Faunus were born naturally, unlike those freaks!"

Chase knew this song and dance and decided to leave. Yang saw him and followed leaving the room divided once again

Under his breath she could hear…

"I need to fix this." repeated over and over as he walked to his room.

Yang entered with him only being a few steps behind him as he hung up his tux.

"I'm so sorry Yang."

"About what?"

"All I seem to do is tear your team apart and I just wish I could fix it."

She understood where he was coming from, though didn't 100% agree with him.

"All she needs to see is the real you Headphones." Yang said comforting him.

Beginning to weep he buried his face into her shoulder as she brought him into an embrace. Tears flowed down hitting the bed as the two stayed together.

Parting they both looked deep in the others eyes, lilac meeting blue. Leaning in they began to kiss deeply, blushing deeply as they did so. Tongues battled for dominance with Chase finally winning the duel.

After minutes passed they parted, breathing heavily before restarting once again

Chase may have been winning inside their mouths but Yang was being far more dominant the rest of the time. Breaking the kiss Chase looked at her worried that he didn't do a good job, before getting pushed down on the bed

Straddling him the kiss had reignited with Yang grinding against his cock. Both started to moan into the other's mouth as it heated up more and more.

Yang reached her hand down his pants and began to feel all of him. As she did this memories began to flash in his head, the memories of all the times he was raped.

"Ahhhhh!" he screamed flailing away from Yang with tears in his eyes.

Yang was startled by this as she was really getting horny now. That all shot away when she saw his face. Pure terror streaked his face as he began breathing heavily

"What is it Chase?"

"Um… well let's just say when I grew up it was a very unforgiving environment. A lot of men did some… terrible things to me as a kid." he said it all in a hushed voice as he looked down.

Eyes wide Yang knew what he meant. Her hands shot to her mouth as she said…

"Oh My Oum Chase I didn't know."

"It's fine, I'm just gonna need some time before going that far."

Nodding she understood his request though she may need to take an extra long shower tonight.

"Can I stay in your dorm again?"

"I don't see why not."

Chase began calming down from his flashback, though was were ragged and labored.

Chase changed into a black tank top and was wearing some Dragon Ball PJ pants as he started going to bed. Yang had taken her clothes into the bathroom with her.

Coming out her hair was a little damp as she wore a yellow tank top and some small shorts.

"Can I snuggle in with you?"

"Go right ahead."

Tang lifted up the covers and nuzzled up against him. Together their warmth was nice, not to hot or cold. They both fell asleep very quickly.

 _Chase age: 11_

 _Again Chase and Anthony were called in though this time it was much more of an odd job. It wasn't something that could really sully the government's name with secrets being leaked, this time it really was people disturbing the peace._

 _Cultists that believe in necrophilia and other such things was running rampant in Atlas and they had had enough of these people. Chase and Anthony were their best operatives and were only put in the field when results were needed._

 _The two friends were dropped on a rooftop in the middle of the night as the cultist did live inside the cities. This was their most active spot by far so Anthony and Chase had to stake it out till they saw something._

" _What do you think these cultists will look like?"Chase asked_

" _They'll look like your mom"_

" _I mean I haven't seen her before so, who knows."_

" _That was a joke ya know."_

" _I know, but I would like to meet my parents once. Even if it was too kill them, I would like to see them."_

 _Anthony nodded to the morbid thought as he hadn't seen his family in years. Hell he couldn't really remember them. He could almost make out their faces though there was always something off about them that he just couldn't put his finger on._

" _You think we'll ever get out of the place?" Chase asked knocking Anthony out of his thoughts_

" _Don't know only time'll tell really."_

" _What's that show you suggested me to watch again?"_

" _Dragon Ball Z?''_

" _Yeah that's the one."_

" _It's good."_

" _Yep, if I ever get out I'll watch it and become a huge fan!"_

 _Anthony chuckled at his friends antics. That's the way they really saw each other, not as partners but as friends._

 _Hours passed as they talked to each other until about 2:00 in the morning a series of people with black robes walked into one of the houses._

" _Looks like that's them." Chase said_

" _Yee"_

 _Jumping down in the alley, they walked onto the street trying to stay incognito as they approached the building the cultists had entered. Trying to handle the door turned out to be unlocked, so they both got into a crouch and went in._

 _Infinity and Eternity turned into guns and claws like they normally did, as Anthony pulled out Peace and War._

 _The entire building smelled of rot and pus as they disgusting smell seeped through the floor and spread all over the place._

 _Both friends eyes watered as they pressed on, finding a trap door that seemed to go to a cellar of some sort._

 _Chase put on his headphones and started playing "Sweet Dreams are made of this" by the Eurythmics._

 _As the beat pulsed they descended into the dark void below, as they were hit by the rotting smell once again, though more concentrated this time._

 _The stairs ended into a large set of catacombs with corpses hanging from large meat hooks everywhere. They must have been there for a long time as they bodies were half decomposed, with most missing at least one body part._

 _Gaging the boys calmed themselves and managed not to retch at the ghastly sight before them._

 _Going in deeper they found all the cultists worshipping some sort of idol in a large bonfire that seemed to be made up of various body parts._

 _The song changed to "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC in Chases headphones as he nodded to Anthony to attack._

 _Pulling out the Samaritan and turning it into sniper form Anthony began to open up on them. Chase jumped down in the middle of all of them and began slashing viciously into the bodies of the cultists._

 _Various body parts were lobbed of as Chase went to town on these "people" if you could even call them that. Of course they tried to retaliate, but they were severely outmatched by Chases skill and power._

 _If any had managed to get around and sneak up Anthony would end them before any real trouble could be caused as he expertly picked them off one by one._

 _For minutes the slaughter commenced with neither Chase nor Anthony feeling any pity towards these scum._

 _The song ended as Chase plunged his gauntlet into the face of the last cultist, gouging out his eyes asd digging into his brain killing him . Both kids were covered in blood as they left at 2:30 being picked up and congratulated for a job well done. The Executions seemed to just keep coming._

 **A/N: Yeah Blake is now kinda a side antagonist. You're probably wondering why all this shade towards team RWBY. To be honest I just think it's the easiest way to create some tension though this will be the last time someone on team RWBY will really start disliking Chase. Like Weiss it won't be permanent, but often people say things like "I'll accept anyone" like Blake does, but when it comes time to really do it they often reject them the worst. I kinda played with that idea and ran with it. If you guys have any ideas on where this should go or you wanna see something let me know.**

 **Like always I'll SEE YA!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not own RWBY do own OC

 **A/N: The whole thing with Blake I honestly instantly regretted so I'm working outta that a little bit. A lot of stuff happens in this Chapter as it is the dance and some stuff id foreshadowed. Chase'll talk about his limits a good bit in this chapter because he does, in fact, have them. A lot of challenges will be coming his way very soon.**

 **LETS GET ROCKIN!**

The rest of the week seemed to fly by up until the dance, which was today. Even after Chase had reminded himself over and over he kept forgetting something very important.

How to dance.

Chase had no idea how to dance and was freaking out because of it. He wanted to give Yang a super nice night, full of romance and other such things. Though he had no fucking clue how to achieve that.

All through the last period, that was the only thing he could think about. Running scenario after scenario it all seemed to end up failing.

Walking out of his last period he was slightly discouraged in himself, for having his problems.

Blake had calmed down since the night four days ago where Chase had told them that he was autistic. They were never super great "friends" so they didn't normally talk, so in a sense their relationship went back to the way it was.

Unlike before however, there seemed to be a tangible animosity between the two. Even deeper than that though her words had slowly applied the injury to his self-esteem. His confidence, even in combat seemed to wain a good bit.

Her words had unlocked a lot of memories that he had buried deep in the back of his mind. Most of his time as a lab rat/ assassin he did remember, though there were large gaps that he just couldn't remember.

Now though, they began to surface and plagued his dreams. More and more were coming and they were driving his mental state into the ground.

''We've just gotta keep holding it together. At least for today'

That was his mental mantra for the rest of the day. He could almost remember it all, and it was going to come soon, but now he didn't want nor need them to.

Entering his room he started to take a nice warm shower. Half way through he could have sworn he had heard something rustling inside his room. Ignoring it he finished his shower and walked out in a towel, still wet.

Singing to himself "Take on me, take me on, take on me,I'll be gone, and you take away… Man I'll never be able to hit that fucking note."

Finally taking a real look around the room he saw something in his bed. Approaching he realised he was wrong, it was a person. Yang jumped out of his bed startling him, and making him slip and fall on the ground.

Chase was a lot of things, a master slough he was not. In fact he was rather gullible and fell for stuff relatively easily compared to most.

Rubbing his head for a second he stood saying

"What the Hell."

He was slightly annoyed but not really angry per se.

"Oh relax it was funny wasn't it."

"Maybe for you."

Yang was still in her normal attire, though she had taken off her shoes as he had asked her too whenever she comes into his room.

"Already half undressed. Yang likey" she said grinning as she strode over to the poor boy.

"Ummm… well ya see I was in the shower and AH!"

His voice rose several octaves as she touched his chest. He had a lot less hair on his body than most faunuses did as his upper back had some brown hair on it. The rest of his body however, was baby smooth and highly sensitive.

It was comparable to the majority of the body having the sensory sensitivity of testicals. She could tease his easily by just touching his chest and arms, which she often did with reckless abandon.

"Ooohh Yeeess!"

Regaining his senses he begged

"I concede, I surrender. What do you want?"

Hearing this she stopped and thought for a moment.

"I don't know, but when I do you've gotta do it. Regardless of how much you may not enjoy it."

Frowning a bit Chase said

"Fine, fine I owe you something. Ya know I'll get you back for this, right?"

She nodded as she took in the sight of her boyfriend. His body looked like it had been through a woodchipper as scars covered just about all of it. There were a great many on his face as well, but Yang didn't mind it. If anything she loved them, just thinking about them got her a little wet.

Getting her mind out of the gutter she began to walk out, hips swaying as she did.

"You might wanna finish getting changed, the dance is in two hours."

"Can say the same to you."

Thinking for a moment she responded

"Fair enough"

Closing the door Chase got his black slacks and white dress short on. He began to talk to himself quietly…

"Me and Anthony may have been two of the best experiments out of every one that has ever been produced, but how do I know that for certain. No experiments were ever really told too much about any of the other, we were just kinda told we were the best. Interactions between most experiments were also prohibited. If they ever really decide to come after me I won't really know what I'm up against. Not to mention the fact that I left almost a year and a half ago they could've made much stronger ones."

His entire dressing process was filled with similar ramblings as he continued to think of any situation. His greatest fear being another experiment going after hihim, as it would kill anyone in its way. Just as he had.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKK**

No matter what Cinder did Chase didn't seem to care. She tried to flirt though all she could really get out of him was a confused look.

She used innuendos to try and make him think that she was easy, but he seemed to not receive what she meant. It was either that or he just didn't find her interesting

That couldn't be possible, could it? No, she was Cinder fall and no man could resist her charms.

Whatever she wanted she could get whenever she damn well pleased. It seemed like that Chase fucker was too much of a blockhead to get half of her tactics.

He wouldn't be a problem with her mission tonight however, as the blonde bimbo bitch had made sure of that.

Over the past week and a half that he had gained her attention, she had surveillance on him all the time.

That blonde spent a shit ton of time with him, though neither seemed to notice her reconnaissance. That was good because it meant that he had nothing to really alert him of surprise attacks, other than normal senses.

Unless she really slipped up no one would be the wiser of what she was planning on doing.

Even if she slipped up that bad, the entire Atlesian military was more of a threat to her and her plans.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKK**

His attire consisted of a black tux with a white dress shirt. The tye he had picked out was a deep purple that had a super saiyan silhouette charging up. Cufflinks shown below his wrist, that looked like the core drill from "Gurren Lagann". They would blink with a green fluorescent glow every once in awhile, though it seemed to be rather random at times.

Black dress shoes adorned his feet along with black socks. His hair was very unruly so he ended up wetting it down, but not combing it. Headphones were around his neck like always, though standing out more against his formal wear.

Looking himself up and down he smiled, liking what he saw.

Walking he couldn't help but think about his limits. He was so worried about leaving Yang that he had to know what he can do, and how far was too far.

Physically he is exceptionally powerful with the use of his semblance. Though it did increase every physical aspect of him, what it focused on the most was striking power.

People got his strengths a lot which gave him a sharp edge over his opponents. His body never becomes more dense though due to the access aura output he can solidify it near his skin making people think that he's indestructible. His speed also increases by a fuck ton, though if he and Ruby were ever to race, she would leave him in the dust as he prioritizes short distance speed.

Lifting also increase though not as much as people think. His striking power is where his true power lies. Striking power and lifting power are very different as his strikes have the power to devastate even the strongest of people.

Healing was also a problem, he could heal things over time but he was no deadpool. In battle what's broken is broken and won't heal until after he finished fighting. In fact he can't use his aura to heal at all while using his semblance, though after he gets a large boost. He also can't regenerate lost limbs, but he can repair extensive damage.

Out of all the experiments he was never the strongest though he could often strike the hardest making him one of the best.

That raises the question however, was he really the heaviest hitting experiment or was it someone else. Or was someone made to replace him in that regard.

Snapping out of his thoughts he knocked on team RWBY's door. He could hear voices inside proceeded with a lot of shuffling.

Weiss pooped her head outside and said

"Please wait there Chase, she'll be out in a minute."

"Ok, also Hi hi Weiss."

Smiling she ducked back inside the room and was followed by more of such noises.

Chase stood out there for 10 minutes easily waiting for his date to come out. At first he was waiting patiently, though it didn't last long as the minutes grew longer. Finally the door cracked open to reveal… Weiss once more.

"Sorry Chase this time I promise she'll be out soon."

"Don't sweat it, I'm fine waiting."

She smiled before closing the door once again, followed by more of those noises once again. Chase knew he had lied about waiting and that he did in fact mind waiting, but saying it would just make him an asshole so he opted not to do it.

Putting on his headphones he began to listen to "Asshole" by Denis Leary as he waited. He wasn't doing it because he thought Yang was an asshole or anything, he just really thought the song was funny.

He had turned his back to the door as he listened just trying to look at stuff while he waited. A few minutes after he had turned his back Yang popped her head out to see him staring off like he normally does when he gets bored.

Laughing she patted him on his shoulder, making him turn around and proceed to drop his jaw on the ground.

She was absolutely stunning to look at, and would make any man look at her. Straight or otherwise.

She had a beautiful white dress, that had only one strap that wet around her neck. She was wearing white high heels that matched her dress.

Yellow hair hung down behind the dress that made it all seem to pop even more than it already did. And her eyes, they shone with a brightness that could have warmed any heart, no matter what they could have done, or be thinking.

If you said that you weren't more than a little interested in Yang you'd be lying, especially with how she looked now.

The effect that Chase had on her was slightly different. He wasn't that much different from what he normally wore, or at least compared to her. Even with that being true he looked fan-fucking-tastic.

Instead of going with something super flash, he decided to go with something much easier on the eyes. In Yang's eyes, that was not a bad thing at all.

Looking at him almost made her start purring as she looked at his scars. She had never really noticed it with his normal clothes on, but with these it was screaming out to her.

There was a scar that ran up the left side of his neck that smoothly wound its way up ending on his jaw line. Another came down from the right side of his hairline going down to his right eyebrow. The last scar on his head was a scar that zig-zagged across the crown of his head going ear to ear, though it was mostly covered up by his hair.

Each scar was making Chase look more and more attractive to her as she absorbed each one of them. Looking more and more at them she started to feel kinda "tingly" in certain places. Feeling this Yang wondered…

'Do I have a scar fetish?'

Chase snapped out of his daze first, but noticed that Yang hadn't quite yet. As he looked at her he wondered aloud…

"Is that what I look like when I stare off?"

Saying this snapped Yang out of her daze though.

"Huh. Did you say something Chase?"

"Uh… nope. You look fantastic tonight."

"You don't look so bad yourself."

Chase blushed a bit.

"Nah, I don't look all that different from normal."

"What if you look great normally?"

"Well you look great normally and you managed to pull off looking better than you normally do…"

She blushed a bit at his comment as he continued

"...I guess they're separate kinds of looking good, because one is more casual while the other is… never mind."

Chase chuckled at his odd ramblings. Yang returned his expression with a smile as she said

"Lets start going to the dance."

"Indeed"

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKK**

The dance was on the other side of the campus so the walk over there really wasn't all that much though it was enough for Chase to joke about.

"Why did we put this dance on Jupiter again?"

"It was either this or the cafeteria, so quit your bitching." Yang responded smirking at her dates antics.

Chase smiled at her as they approached, as they did a thought came back into Yang's mind as she remember something

"I forgot to tell you, my first dance is already spoken for. I promised Blake."

"It's okay, just don't have too much fun without me."

Locking eyes they smiled as Yang began rushing over to the dance to make sure that she wouldn't miss Blake.

As Chase approached he could feel the loud music boom out of the gym as it got louder with each step towards it. Noise was something that Chase hated so much it was unfathomable, though for his girl he'd deal with it.

Groaning he walked into a bombardment of noise and people that made his skin absolutely crawl. This was like one of his worst nightmares that had just become reality.

He saw Yang with Blake in the middle of the room dancing happily with Blake, so Chase wandered over to the punch bowl to be met with Ruby and Jaune.

"Hey guys."

Hey Chase" they both said

"Where's Yang" Ruby asked

Chase pointed out to her and Blake. He held no ill will in that fact though he figured that while they were dancing that question was bound to come up once or twice more.

"Either of you two come with a date?"

Ruby shook her head while Jaune motioned to Pyrrha, who was currently dancing with Nora. It was kinda like the Blake and Yang that was going on off in the distance.

"Ahh. I see what you mean."

Each of the respective parties had some punch in their hands and sipped on it from time to time as they saw the party go on around them. Yang parted from Blake and skipped off to Chase.

Never leaving the dance floor, she instead motioned him to join her out there. A cold sweat hit Chase as he remembered he couldn't dance for shit.

Hesitating at first he joined her in the mass of people, that resembled more of an ocean than a crowd.

"What's wrong? Big bad Chase afraid of a few dance moves?"

She was teasing him, seeming to forget his phobias as that was in fact what he was afraid of. However, he refused to ruin this night for her so he decided to play back with her.

"This nah, now spiders that's a different matter."

They shared a smile together as Chase walked out on the dance floor with her.

She could see the nervousness that radiated off him and proceeded to take the lead and usher him to do the right movements. The only goal Chase had was not to step on her feet, which led to some weird foot movements.

This included him moving too close to her, moving too far away, bumping into other people and stepping on other people's feet.

It always ended up with someone glaring at Chase and him looking away shyly then proceeding to blush hard due to sheer embarrassment.

Yang laughed at these moments, not wanting to make Chase feel bad but they were funny as hell to look at. Chase never really took it to much to heart as he imagined that it was very funny to look at.

When he'd get too close to her there was always an internal conflict inside both parties. Neither would really want to break away, even being only a few feet away from each other. They always would, however reluctant in doing so which often led to some stares from others.

After around 30 minutes of dancing it was all getting way too much for Chase. Hell he was pretty damn impressed he went as long as he did without throwing up or something. He could've kept dancing as fatigue wasn't the issue but if he tried to hold out much longer he'd probably throw up.

"Yang I gotta step out for a minute"

The way he had said it was frantic as if he was being drowned and needed air like now.

Rushing out he went to the top balcony and began breathing heavily hunched over the side of the railing in case he threw up.

'In and out, just like that, just like that.' he repeated to himself over and over.

Losing his sense of time a certain blue haired boy walked out onto the balcony and saw Chase hunching over.

"Hey man, you alright there?"

Turning Chase saw Neptune standing looking slightly worried for his friend. Smiling Chase said…

"I'm fine, just not feelin so hot."

"I get you."

"So what are ya doin' out here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dude, I know Weiss asked you to the dance and I also noticed her all alone and you playing around with some other girls."

Chase's tone wasn't accusatory it was completely neutral as if reading off facts from a book.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes you do. You can tell me, what is it."

"I… I can't dance."

Time seemed to freeze for Chase as his reasoning sunk in.

"Whoa whoa whoa, let me hear this again. You didn't go with a girl to a dance that you showed up to, just because you can't dance."

"Yeah pretty much."

"Dude, you think I can fucking dance. I couldn't dance to save my cock. But I came here with Yang anyway, because in the long run it doesn't matter. Like seriously who cares if you can't dance. All that matters is you give your girl the night of her life."

Again Chase never accused Neptune of anything, though the guilt of his actions showed on his face as he looked to the ground. Walking over to him Chase said

"There is still plenty of time to make it up to her. You can't always be cool but when you aren't just be you and have some fuckin' fun man"

Patting his shoulder Chase's pep talk worked as Neptune responded

"Yeah, ya know what you're right."

"Go get em tiger."

Neptune walked inside as Yang walked out almost like they swapped out in a tag-team match. Some time had passed before Yang had remember Chase's problems as he was so high-functioning she often forgot he had problems.

"Hey there Headphones."

"Hi ho, my Little Ember."

With a look of confusion, she looked at Chase. Blushing Chase said

"I'm not much for nicknames but I put some thought into that one. Little Ember cus you're a but shorter than me and you like explode into fire whenever you use your semblance."

"I like it."

"Really?"

"Yep, from now I'll be your Little Ember."

Chuckling Chase said

"Ha finally did a good nickname."

She looked up to see Chase happy with himself and he seemed to be content on the inside as well. She hadn't told him but she noticed that it seemed like he was having an inner struggle of some sort. Sometimes she could see it behind his eyes.

Looking at him now it was clear that whatever was going on inside his head wasn't happening right now. She just wished that it would be like this forever.

Time is a cruel mistress unfortunately.

 _Chase age: 11_

 _It was a brutal form of training that they had began to force Chase to do. In order for him to use his semblance to its maximum they forced him into it for hours a day. Anthony was forced to watch as his friend was not only physically tortured, but mentally as well._

 _He would often yell about things in incoherent ways and swing at things that didn't exist. Things got much more dangerous when he saw Anthony as some sort of threat and began to try and attack him._

 _Though when moments like those happened Anthony would normally shut off Chase's semblance though was scolded afterwards. Sometimes Chase saw himself as some sort of monster and would scream for someone to help him_

" _Please the skin is melting off my hands! Someone, anyone help me! Please it burns so fucking much! HELPPPPP! PLEASE OUM HELP!"_

 _It was like that everyday for hours, often Chase would break down after it and weep. Who could blame him though what was happening to him is unimaginable. Anthony swore in that moment that he would make the sick fucks that orchestrated this PAY!_

 **A/N: Hey some more info was given on Chase and on his semblance. When I first really touched on his power I didn't really do a great job explaining its limitations and how that thing with Weiss happened. Now it doesn't increase durability, but it has so much aura that hit can make super dense force fields around it. Though the denser it is the closer to his body it is and the smaller it is as well. Also Chase kinda has a healing factor, but it can't even kick in until after he's done fighting or at least once he's dropped his semblance as he can't use his aura for any kind of healing while using his semblance. He also Can't regenerate limbs though he can heal critical injuries in a much shorter duration of time. I'll also confirm it here there are in fact people stronger than Chase, much stronger than him. Soon enough major challenges will come.**

 **Like always I'll SEE YA!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own RWBY do own OC

 **Imma cut this short so you can enjoy the read.**

 **LETS GET ROCKIN!**

The dance had been major stress relief for everyone, even though there was a break in that Ruby helped thwart. Chase and Yang spent the rest of the night together outside as Chase's headache was getting worse the closer he got.

After maybe an hour outside they went back to Chase's empty dorm.

"Oh, taking me back to your empty dorm. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to get me in bed with you."

She said it all with a sly look that made Chase blush a deep red.

"Well um I'd rather take it a bit slower. If that's alright with you."

Pleading with his eyes, she knew that she couldn't get to fuck him yet. Maybe that favor he owes her will come into play.

Either way tonight he was safe as she said

"Fine. You get a pass tonight, but your luck will run out soon"

Smiling they shared a long kiss, tongues battling for control. This time Yang won, her tongue exploring all of Chase's mouth.

Bringing her in close, she got another good look at his scars. Getting excited once again she began to moan into the kiss. Hot breaths filled the air as the two continued, until Yang broke it.

"Ah, ah, ah. You wanna take it slow, right?"

It took all of Yang's will to do what she did, but it was the only way for her to get to third base. Chase's mind was buzzing, though getting his brain somewhat together he nodded.

Yang was a little disappointed that tonight she wouldn't lose her virginity. Grudgingly she decided to respect his wishes, though only to a certain extent.

"Fine, but is it alright if I stay with you tonight?"

"Do you even need to ask."

Grinning she began to strip in front of him. Turning his head he yelled

"But why you do this?"

"I can't go to bed in a dress can I? You can watch if you like."

His will failing, he turned his head for only a moment. In that moment it was more than enough to take all of her in.

She wore a white lacey bra that could blend into her dress. Her figure was flawless and toned to the point where Chase would've believed that Monty Oum himself sculpted her. She had thick thighs that was making Chase go crazy, with white panties that had black spots all over it.

"I NEED TO TAKE A COLD SHOWER!" he screamed, sprinting into the bathroom.

In time she'd break him, she knew she could. Honestly it was kind of ironic that this was happening. Yang was sick of being treated as nothing but eye candy. Finally she meets someone that loves her for her and doesn't wanna fuck. And yet she's trying so hard to get him to fuck her.

Laughing at the irony she gathered her sleepwear and waited for Chase to get out of the shower. It wasn't long for Chase to finish as he walked out of the bathroom covered in a white towel.

Rubbing him on the shoulder she entered for a shower, happy ahe had made him shudder like that. Chase's ears were flat against his head as the waves of pleasure died down.

'How in the fuck did I end up with her.' Chase wondered as he got into his own sleepwear.

He was wearing the One Punch Man Oppai shirt, which always made him chuckle. He was wearing green and blue PJ pants as well. Crawling in bed he waited for Yang to join him.

Not too long passed before she left the bathroom in her usual pyjamas. She curled up next to him, warming each other as they both drifted off to sleep.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKK**

"I wonder where Yang is?" Ruby said aloud staring at her sister's empty bed.

"You know where she is Ruby." Weiss said giving her a look for interrupting her with such an obvious question.

"You don't know that!" Ruby yelled.

"Relax Ruby, I might not like Chase that much but he's no perv. If anything it's probably gonna be Yang that pressures him." Blake said never looking up from her book.

If only she could have scene what Yang had done in the last 15 minutes. She'd probably be laughing her ass off.

Though when it came to Ruby, well ignorance is bliss.

"Nah, Yang'd never do that. Right Weiss?"

"Knowing Yang she's almost certainly tried to *clears throat* "bang" him."

"That doesn't mean she has, right?"

Rubys face went pale at the thought of her sister moaning in ecstasy.

''Nope, no no no , nope'

As much as Ruby hated the idea, Yang was a big girl and she could take care of herself.

"What do you think they're doing?"

"Well we're only a few rooms over, so we'd probably hear them if they were having sex so they're probably not." Blake said

"Maybe they're asleep, like we should be." Weiss said with a little salt.

"Fine, fine Weiss. Let's go to bed everyone."

"Ruby, you're the only one not in bed."

"You don't need to bring that up!" Ruby said as she tucked herself in and turned out the lights.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKK**

Chase woke up with blonde hair covering his face and general upper body. Soon he discovered that there were a few strands in his mouth, that he quickly pulled out sputtering. Looking over he saw the resting form of Yang as she slept, filling the room with soft snores.

Normally she would wake up first and get changed first. Today was different however, as Chase looked over to see the time say 6:00. The warmth of the bed was alluring as he just wished to sleep in with Yang.

Though he knew that he didn't have such a luxury. Groaning he got out of bed and did his normal routine as he got dressed. Halfway through Yang woke up to Chase doing his sit-ups.

Whistling she said

"Good Morning Sunshine."

"Hi ho. Mornin Yang."

A rep was never broken as he spoke and listen. It was pretty much second nature to him as he barely noticed anything. The only reminder was the fact that the room was moving, from his perspective at least.

Yang's scroll buzzed as a message was received.

"Damn it."

"What is it?"

"Nothing, Ruby was just called up to Ozpin's office. I gotta go."

She was pretty disappointed that she had to go as she loved to see him workout. Seeing his body glistening with sweat as it went down his well toned muscles. His scars seeming to shine which would make her drool a bit and make all of her tingle.

However, today she wouldn't get to have so much of a pleasure. Frantically she threw on her normal clothes and ran out the door saying

"See ya Headphones."

Chase smiled as he loved to see her this happy. He put on one of his favorite Goku shirts and his normal Denham jeans. His jacket slipped on smoothly, resting comfortably on his shoulders as he popped his collar. After putting on his boots he slipped on his gloves and slung The Samaritan over his back. Than he exited the room to go get breakfast.

He was about halfway to the cafeteria before hearing on the intercom

"Would Chase Brimstone please report to professor Ozpin's office"

Disappointment filled his very being as his stomach growled, as it set in that he was just cock blocked from getting breakfast.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKK**

The elevator doors opened to reveal the interior of Ozpin's office. The entire place was covered from head to toe in gears. Even the floor had large gears underneath, each one cranking away. Ozpin sat in his desk waiting for me as he motioned to the seats in front of him.

Sitting down he began

"Now, all first years are going to be shadowing pro huntsman and huntresses. Usually they do this with their team, though I see you having problems with that. The only team you seem to truly get along with is team RWBY, in light of that you will be joining them on their mission."

"I understand sir."

As Chase finished his sentence two people walked in. One he liked and the other he despised with an unimaginable hate.

They were Glynda Goodwitch and James Ironwood.

To say Chase loathed Ironwood with all his heart and soul was a crazy lowball. After getting out Chase found out that Ironwood approved of everything they had done. Every little fucking detail, even pardoning those rapists. Even letting his only friend die.

It was that fucking day, that fucking moment that made Chase hate Ironwood as much as he did. It was something that no matter how hard he tried he would, could never forgive.

His eyes went amber for a moment, before reverting back to their normal blue. All Chase could do was glare at the general, and try his best to keep his cool.

As soon as Ironwood saw him fear flashed through his eyes, a primal fear of knowing that he was stuck with the creature he created and had no way out. Ironwood may have approved everything but he never called the shots, he just said that they were okay.

Ironwood wasn't the one Chase was looking for to kill, though he wanted to be nowhere near the man.

"Ozpin, why do you have that thing here?!"

"What's the matter Mr. Ironwood? Scared of a little boy, a little boy that you breed for war."

Turning he looked at Chase.

"It's good to see you again, Project:Brim…"

Chase interrupted...

"Now, I won't have any of that shit anymore. It's Chase you fucker, Chase Brimstone. Because thanks to you have no true last name and The closest I have is my Project name!"

"Fine. It's good to see you again… Chase."

"Hmm what's that though?"

"What's what?"

Ironwood began to look at his hand as Chase began again…

"Oh it's nothing. Just my friends blood on your hands is all. I'm sure that'll come right off with some nice "Go Fuck Yourself", man it's almost as good as Oxi-Clean for getting children's blood just right off anything."

"His death was no one's fault but yours."

"You take that the fuck back before I slit your throat!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me fuckstick, you're the one that made me and Anthony both outta test tubes. Told us we had families that needed protecting. What did you and your boss do? Oh that's right tortured us day in and day out. Make us kill hundreds of people because they were "terrorists". Ya know what you should do Jimmy? You should go drink several gallons of bleach and go to Hell. I'll see you down there soon enough!"

Chase's ranting went on long, spit flying out of his mouth as he screamed at the man before him. Glynda knew he had done some questionable stuff in the past, but if what Chase said was true. Well he is worse than Grimm in her eyes now.

"If you'll excuse us Chase" Ozpin said.

Snapping to look at the man Ozpin could see the unbridled rage in his eyes just barely being held back by sheer will and nothing else. Long seconds passed until Chase finally said

"Fine. I'll go."

He turned to look back at Ironwood and said

"It'd be best for both of us if you stay the FUCK outta my way from now on!"

There was no debate in his voice. It was a command as simple as that. There would be no misinterpretations, Chase never wanted to see him again.

Walking over to the elevator he left the three adults to converse in the oddly themed office. As the door shut Glynda began

"Is what he said true?"

Looking to the ground ashamed Ironwood responded

"Yes, it's all true. Though some to varying degrees."

"And what do you mean by that?" Glynda said getting more and more angry at the person she once deemed a friend.

"I never really killed his friend. It wasn't my fault they tried to escape their room. If they hadn't he would still be alive."

"If they hadn't tried to escape? Of course they tried to escape James. They're not FUCKING weapons James. They're people just like you and me."

"No Glynda they aren't. They were put into this world to kill. They have been raised with the sole idea of being able to kill anything we point them at."

"And yet here he seems to not only making himself a better protector but flourishing socially with some of the students here. He even seems to be romantically involved with one." Ozpin said beginning to chime in

"Oz I don't know what you see in him but…"

"No James you don't. I see him as a person. He has his own goals and aspirations, though it all seems to be related to killing in some facet as that is all he knows. But in time he can learn so much more than what he was raised to know."

"He's uncontrollable!"

"I'm not trying to control him James! I'm guiding him to the right path, not forcing him or harming him into doing it as you have. Now would you do everyone a favor and leave the poor boy alone. He's been through enough."

James knew that he couldn't convince them otherwise so he decided to try and drop it to the best of his ability.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKK**

Chase was pretty pissed off right now. He was trying his best to take deep calming breaths, but it wasn't working as well as normal.

As he walked it eventually did it's job as his heart rate went lower and lower, until it became normal again.

"Fuckin Ironwood… fucking hate him." Chase grumbled as he went up to team RWBY's dorm.

Once again taking a minute to calm himself, he knocked on the door. Rusting was heard inside for a few moments until Yang popped her head out.

"Hi ho."

"Hey, Chase. What're you doing here?"

"Well I'm assigned to work with your team during the shadowing stuff. Ya know cus I don't have a team of myself."

"Ah I understand. Come on in."

The door opened showing a dog that was surrounded by various cans. Blake was up on one of the top bunk beds, glaring at the dog with the rest of the team hugging it.

Blake was a cat faunus and that's why she hated the dog so much. Chase was a faunus as well, though being a Wolverine faunus he didn't mind the dog so much. Really it was indifference he felt, not love nor hate just really nothing.

"When'd he get here?"

"Today actuality. Our dad sent him here in this."

She showed Chase the cylinder that Zwei had come in. Taking a moment it clicked in his head that the dog had come in, THAT.

"But how though. The storage quandaries that this presents is insane. Unless of course the dog had some form of semblance. That can't be possible though…"

Yang cut him off saying

"Woah Chase, just don't think about it that much. Anyway Chase came here to say that he's gonna be coming with us when we shadow the huntsman."

"What?! Why?!" Blake yelled

"Because I don't have a team." Chase returned

"That's not our fault!"

"I never said it was."

"Then why are you coming with us? Is this some sort of punishment?"

"That's enough Blake!" Ruby said trying to calm the outraged teammate

"No Ruby it's not. I'd rather not try and fight the White Fang while also looking after a retard!"

'That was the straw that broke the camel's back. He had just had enough of today between Ironwood and now this shit. Today can just fuck off!'

Infinity's pistol came flying out of his sleeve to be caught in his hand. Not even a moment later he was aiming at Blake, tears beginning to weal up in his eyes.

"You don't know shit Blake! You don't know fucking anything about me! Despite your prejudices I'm pretty fucking smart! You talk about finding equality when you're just as bad as Cardin towards autistics! I suppose that begs the question. Is what you're fighting for even equality at all?"

Chase left the room stunned with his display of philosophy. Blake was especially shell shocked as they were all called to pick their missions.

Blake could only really think one thing as she saw Chase walk out rubbing his eyes violently

"I'm sorry."

 _Chase age: 15_

" _We're getting outta here today Chase." Anthony said eyes gleaming brightly with hope. Chase blinked his eyes several times to make sure he heard him right._

" _What?"_

" _You heard me, we're busting outta here!"_

 _Chase didn't know what to think, was he really going to get out. Was he really going to be free to go anywhere he wants anytime he wants._

 _Joy filled tears brimmed his eyes as he pulled his combat gear together to get ready. Anthony had already done it before he had told Chase the good news._

 _Anthony's combat gear consisted of a grey trench coat. On the back was Peace, War, and The Samaritan. He wore an orange T-shirt that said "WARNING: NATURALLY RESISTANT TO ALL SOCIAL QUES". He wore khakis pants and black tennis shoes. He had thick black frame glasses._

 _Chase had his leather Jacket and black boots that he'd keep with him for years. He wore a black wife beater and blue jeans. They were held up with a brown belt though Chase didn't know what it was made of. Headphones adorned his neck like always._

 _It had only taken 10 minutes give or take for him to get it all on and ready._

" _Ready?" Anthony asked_

" _Ready."_

 _One of the lab coats had rigged one of the walls to explode. This particular one had felt terrible for the two boys. After years of guilt his morals had finally gotten the better if him. In secret he had schemed with Anthony to let them bust out. All he could do was free them, though he assured the lab coat that they could take care of the rest._

 _The explosion was loud and had surprised Chase leaving him slightly disoriented. Snapping out of it he ran to catch up with Anthony. He hadn't gone too much farther in but he had still started_

" _In hindsight I probably should have told you about the explosion."_

" _Yeah that woulda been helpful."_

" _Eh...uh oh spaghetti os."_

 _They were running through dark metal halls, only slightly illuminated by week lights. Alarms were beginning to go off around them as some doors began to go down._

 _They were ahead of the majority of them however they were catching up quickly._

" _Run, run like you're being chased by Jaguars."_

" _Hey… is that some sort of pun on my name?"_

" _... Maybe."_

 _After they had dodged two more doors one had finally cut them off. Now though it was time for all their training to be their creators undoing._

 _Activating his semblance Chase began to punch through door after door. Each one was made of solid steel, and was four inches thick._

 _Using all his training Chase kept himself stable as he tore through each and every door. Soon the walls were looking like they were melting but, focusing himself they seemed to solidify once more._

 _Minutes passed as they barreled through their supposed blockades until they had made it into a much larger room. This wasn't made of metal as the others had, instead being made of concrete. Most of it was crumbling due to erosion, with rebar jutting out of many places._

 _On the other side was a door that led to the outside. Smiles cracked on their faces. Chase's body threatened to shed tears though Anthony didn't. Anthony never cried as he said_

" _I'm only allowed to cry if my leg gets bitten off by a bear or at funerals."_

 _Running Chase had made it outside before Anthony. Though right behind him a clear door shut trapping Anthony inside._

" _What!?" Chase yelled_

 _Instead Anthony yelled "NANI?!"(A/N:Japanese for what)_

 _Activating his semblance he hit the door making the structure shake slightly but not breaking it. Again and again he hit it, desperately trying to break through._

 _On the other side of the room a door opened with a soft hiss as a large man was shown to be inside._

 _He was twice the size of Chase in both height and muscle mass. All he wore were some shorts as he showed of his massive great sword._

" _I am Project:Exterminator. And I will be your undoing." the large man bellowed_

 _Anthony switched The Samaritan to sniper and began firing. Each bullet seemed to be absorbed into his skin with no damage shown. He tryed to turn off Project:Exterminator's semblance but nothing happened._

 _He tried harder his lavender aura surrounding him as he said_

" _Boop" as he always did when really using his semblance._

 _Nothing happened to the man as he showed, he was absorbing the damage WITHOUT using his semblance_

 _Turning to his friend who was still trying to break through the door, making violent tremors pulse around them with each blow. Looking him in the eye he said_

" _Chase it looks like I might die, if I do I want you to know something."_

" _What?" Chase said slowing his hits down_

" _There really isn't more to life than being really really really ridiculously good looking"_

 _With a smile Anthony pulled out his swords and charged. Project:Exterminator did the same with all the swords clashing. Anthony connected again and again with his opponent's body but couldn't do any permanent damage besides War's blows._

 _It wasn't enough however, as finally his sword connected with Anthony's body. It ripped through his torso leaving him on the ground bloodied._

 _Towering over him Project:Exterminator crushed his head into the ground after being kicked over and over. Finally after minutes of brutal kicking Anthony's body stopped moving. Picking up his corpse Project:Exterminator threw him through the door Chase had been trying to break._

 _The glass broke instantly with the contact leaving his lifeless body to hit the ground near Chase with a thud._

 _Looking at his friend he picked him up and ran. Activating his semblance he ran faster than he could have ever imagined, being fullex by nothing but pure rage._

 _Miles away Chase gave his friend a proper burial leaving him with his swords. As a memento he took The Samaritan back and said softly_

" _In order to spread the joy you always gave me. I'll greet everyone the way you did by saying "Hi ho"_

 **A/N: Sorry for the late upload but I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **Like always I'll SEE YA!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own RWBY do own OC

 **A/N:Sorry for the giant delay in this Chapter's release. I got really into a few shows and binged them which didn't give me a lot of time to do this. So**

 **LET'S GET ROCKIN!**

Team RWBY went out after Chase had, with everyone chastising Blake for her harsh words and rash actions.

"Chase didn't deserve that you know!" Weiss yelled

"I know that now!" Blake yelled back

"I need to make this right, I can't believe how stupid I've been. It's almost like someone is writing a fanfiction about us and he's having a hard time writing for my character."

(A/N: Wow I am. The fuck did you know Blake?)

"Regardless the best time would be during the trip, I mean he will be going with us." Yang said

Everyone was in agreement on that. He would be with them the entirety of the trip, more than enough time for him and Blake to make amends. They were thinking about this when they approached the giant room in which they would choose their mission.

Chase was standing next to the doorway, waiting for them as he couldn't pick for all of them.

"I'm not them, so how could I accurately choose what they would choose? Answer, you don't" Chase had said to himself while he waited.

Despite what had happened Chase had calmed down at that point and went back to semi-normal. He wanted to say something to Blake, but he had no idea what to say. Now she was in the wrong and Chase wasn't going to defend that. Though the way he handled the situation was wrong and he did need to apologize for that.

As they walked out Chase avoided eye contact even more than usual. He had never really looked even Yang in the eyes, now was no different. Though he mustered enough courage that he looked her straight in the eyes.

Both pools of blue and lilac met and saw deep inside of each other. Yang could see that he regretted acting the way he did but that he had no idea what to do with it. In Yang's eyes all Chase could really see was an absolute shit ton of lust.

He began to blush like it was no one's business. Yang smirked knowing what Chase was blushing about, though everyone else seemed slightly confused about the crimson tint.

"Umm… m-m-maybe we should f-find a mission?" Chase squeaked out, much to Yang's chagrin.

"Chase's right, let's start looking around Team RWBY and also Chase is there" Ruby said bombastically.

"In order to do what we want we should look at search and destroy." Weiss said evenly

"Great idea Weiss" their young leader exclaimed as she ran over to the search and destroy missions

Doing this gave Blake an opening. Walking over to Chase she pulled him aside, away from the other girls.

"Look I need to say something." she started

"I'm not stopping you. What do ya need to say?"

"I'm sorry for saying all those awful things to you. For being so nasty to you for all that time and…"

"No worries." Chase interrupted " We are all trying to figure out things. Now where most fail, you succeed. Most never change their beliefs even when they know they're in the wrong. You however, have the resolve to push past such a thing and improve yourself. That is not only impressive but is also admirable."

Tears began to well up in her eyes, as he gave her a hug. She was shocked at the sudden display of emotion, but settled into it soon.

''Is this what Weiss felt?' she had wondered

Breaking the hug Chase continued " Heh, I didn't really behave correctly either. Pulling the gun was wrong and I'm sorry."

Like always he had done all this without making eye contact of any kind. Blake was surprised at what he said. She was horrible to him, how could he forgive her just like that.

"Now, let's get back to our team."

She nodded as they walked out to their team. Under her breath Yang asked

"Everything work out?"

Chase nodded making Yang smile as there was no more animosity in the team. They filled Blake and Chase in on how Ozpin bent the rules for them and how they're going to Mt. Glenn.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKK**

Chase like everyone else was excited to be going on this trip. However, the excitement was mugged than shot in an alley after seeing the hunter that was taking them. Oobleck seemed to be feeling something completely inversely to them.

"Alright ladies and gentleman, who's ready to fight for their lives?"

"How can we answer that? If we say yes than we seem paranoid butif we say no we seem unprepared. I suppose that it's a lesser of two evils kind of thing though why would that…"

"Chase" Yang said "Calm down buddy, okay. It was rhetorical."

"Ohh. Eh… hindsight is 20-20"

Yang began chuckling at that as his goofy awkwardness was very cute. He tends to overthink things and that was cute as hell to her.

Oobleck ran over to the bullhead as JNPR came up behind them.

"Wait you're going on world saving adventures without us. I'm hurt and a little hungry. That one's not your fault though, REN!"

Ren looked away from Nora and as he did Chase's face lit up and he began digging through his bag. After a minute he caught everyone's attention as he looked around desperately until he said

"Fuck yess!"

Pulling out a Tupperware container filled with pancakes. Nora began drooling as Chase continued

"I make em fresh everyday and put them in this." he said gesturing to the Tupperware."I personally love to both cook and eat so I make a lot of good fresh food. I usually make waffles but I guess you're lucky I made pancakes eh."

He smiled rubbing the back of his head, eyes closed tight so he didn't have to look at anyone.

Opening them he saw Nora already beginning to devour the food in front of her having manifested a fork, syrup, and melted butter out of nowhere.

Her eyes closed as she ate, savoring the flavor. She revealed that her pupils had turned into stars as she scarfed down more.

As she ate she screamed out "OH MY OUM THESE ARE SOOOOO GOOOOOOOD!"

"Glad you like em." Chase said with a sheepish smile

Gulping loudly she swallowed all the pancakes and looked at him saying

"Please be our cook! Cook for me! Cook for the QUEEN!"

Eyes darting everywhere he tried his best not to scream as she hung herself off his forearm. Seeing this Yang took her off saying

"Nora I'll have him make backup pancakes everyday for you. In case Ren can't for some reason."

Releasing Chase she screamed

"DEAL!"

Letting go Chase breathed out in relief as the physical contact stopped. Out of the bullhead they heard

"Let's get a move on people!"

"Well I guess we'll be off." Ruby said as she waved as the two teams parted.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKK**

Going over to the drop off each person jumped out. Everyone landed in a different pose with Chase landing in an iron man esque pose.

''Mmhmm I did it. Fuck yeah I did it!'

"Ruby why do you have that bag?"

"Well you didn't tell us to listen to you yet, so I didn't."

"She's not wrong. Alright you can leave it here for now."

"But I uh...,"

"Young lady what could be so important that you…"

He was cut off by Zwei popping his head out of her bag.

"Get back in the bag" she whispered

Oobleck began to talk about something before bursting into joy but Chase couldn't care. He could smell something… familiar in the air but he couldn't place it.

"Grimm" hearing this snapped him out of his trance.

"Why lone grimm have been known to be alone for days, weeks, in some extreme cases months. Why a lone grimm has been known to and there's a whole pack."

Indeed several grimm appeared behind the first grimm.

"What" Weiss said

"And now they've seen us." Oobleck continued

"What!"

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" he yelled

"What do we do" Yang asked with her Ember Celica beginning to form around her arms

"Girls and guy, show me what you're made of"

Infinity and Eternity melted and re-formed into their usual weapons as Chase charged a pack of 15 Beowolves.

Rolling into the pack he cut the first two in half cleanly separating their torsos. Eyes locked in a cold stare as he put on his headphones. He started up Brave Shine as he continued to tear through them.

Turning the duel blades into a single one on each arm, it was twice the length and thickness of the prior blade. Decapitating 3 more he ran opening fire on the rest.

More and more began to fall as Chase almost started giggling at the gore that lay before him. Blacking out he regained himself surrounded by the corpses of the grimm.

"Huh… so this is happening again."

He showed no concern as he got back up and rejoined the rest of them. Hours of such fighting continued with no real breaks for them. Oobleck would get specimens from all over the place consisting of various things. Chase didn't black out another time, even if he had he probably wouldn't have cared.

Oobleck asked each one why they were here and Chase gave a rather interesting answer.

"Why are you here Chase?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you trying to become a Hunter?"

"Huh… I guess it's because I don't have anything else."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I just don't really know anything but violence, so I guess I might as well help others while doing what I know."

Oobleck gave a slightly confused face as Chase explained why.

''Why is that the only thing he knows? Questions for later.'

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKK**

They had set up camp in an abandoned building with Chase taking the current watch. He still couldn't shake that familiar smell, there was something here that he needed to find.

Listening again he heard the rest of the team was up and talking, probably about Oobleck's question.

Chase jumped down from the ledge and walked over to the talking girls. It was still 30 minutes or so before his shift was over, so his entrance surprised everyone.

"What are you doing down here? You are on watch" Weiss hissed

"Don't worry I'll hear any Grimm that's approaching. So what're we talkin' about?"

"Why were all here." Yang said

"Why are you here Chase?" Ruby asked.

Conflict arose in Chase once again as he hated lying. Sighing he decided that now would be the best time to tell them his story. There was no one here but them and Oobleck and he was asleep. Plus they had all earned his trust and deserved the truth.

"Well it's a long story."

All the girls seemed to scoot closer as Chase sat down to begin his tale.

"I wasn't born like the rest of you. I was grown in a test tube over the course of a few weeks. Due to them speeding me out I had an abnormal amount of synapse in my brain causing my autism."

They were all intrigued at that point, simply due to the fact that he was made.

"Now I was made for N.A.S.G.I.P or Not A Secret Government funded Illegal Project. They were creating multiple mini projects, with me being "Project:BrimStone". Their goal was to make the ultimate killing machines."

That caught them off guard, as all of them gasped loudly in surprise.

"They had almost scrapped me until I had displayed that I was a combat savant that excelled in all forms of combat. I began to learn the art of killing at age 4 with several martial arts."

No gasp was heard this time as they all sat there wide eyed.

"As to not give me correct morals they showed me no love nor real congratulations. Often when I didn't comply or kill what they wanted me to I was beaten savagely. Fucking beaten, man. How fucking low is that?" he asked rhetorically, as he spit out the statement.

" Almost every day I was covered in black lumps, bleeding sores, and broken bones. Often people would sneak in and rape me, loving how I'd struggle against them. Now those fuckers I'll pay a visit too one day. I wanna hear them scream for their lives as I disembowel the fucksticks. I wanna… I wanna make them hurt just like they made me. They took away my virginity from me, something I can never get back. I wanna take something they can never get back too." Malice filled his voice before he snapped out of it and got back to his story.

"I was segregated from the rest of the projects as I was supposedly so much batter than them. They pushed me so much harder as a result, putting me through sheer Hell.

I killed my first man at age 7, how fucked up is that?" he said chuckling slightly

"I finally got my semblance at age 11 during an intense training battle. That fucker was jealous of my skill and sohe had tried to kill me. In a few weeks though, they had made a serum to make my abilities better."

Chase began shaking as the memories flooded in

"They used it on me and let me tell ya, it was a pain so bad that I wouldn't wish it on Satan himself. Injecting it in me I was strapped to a chair for a week straight. It had nutrients in it that kept me alive while they did it. The pain never dulled nor lessened. After it gave my semblance all the drawbacks it has today, but even without activating it I'm much more powerful than I should.

Later that year I met my best friend and partner Anthony Smith. He was actually the reason I say "Hi ho".He was a project like me though he was assigned to be my partner at age 11. We were both the same age and he was raised… better. He wasn't abused and had general morals.

He taught me what was right and wrong, though when that happened they got trickier. They said that all our targets were terrorists or something of the sort, telling us "we had to protect our families". The families that we had wanted. All we wanted was for people to be safe from harm.

For 5 years we were partners until we broke out one day. What drove him to do it was me. Well what they were doing to a few months they would force me to activate my semblance. It was supposed to train me to control it better, but the trauma that it caused… wasn't worth it. In the escape… Anthony died."

Chase fell silent tears brimming his eyes as he said

"I went a year and a half without him. Alone, no one taking me in due to my Autism. Some did but left me when I revealed my defect. I wanted to be good though for Anthony and so here I am."

When he finished he broke down fully crying terribly. As Yang leaned in he got up and said

"I'm… gonna go for… a walk"

He left the building without saying a word. This left the girls awe struck as they would have never believed someone like Chase going through all that. He should have been filled with hate, angry at the world. That didn't happen though leaving Oobleck ,whom was listening, confused and the rest of the girls on the verge of tears.

Yang was in tears, sobbing that someone she cared so much about having gone through something so bad.

Chase was hit with the scent again, he followed it to an abandoned church. The White Fang were everywhere but Chase didn't care.

Opening the giant doors he was met with a man who was barely alive. He was chained to the wall covered in Alfalfa plants. Scars covered his body as he wore a torn orange shirt that said

"WARNING: NATURALLY RESISTANT TO ALL SOCIAL QUES

The two locked eyes blue meeting green, tears welling up in Chase's eyes and a smile appearing on the chained man's face. Than they said in unison

"Hi ho"

 _Chase age: 16_

 _Chase had been living under a bridge for months now. A cardboard box was the only thing he had that he could call home. He was exhausted, only having a few hundred lien_

To his name.

 _That sounds like a lot out of context. In reality it wasn't enough to get him any kind of decent home. Hell it wasn't even enough to get him a shitty one. Honestly he could barely afford food._

 _The only way he made any money was by taking up protection jobs, as he was very good at it. Finally however, enough was enough for him. He couldn't stand living like that anymore._

 _He began to take up hit-man jobs, killing people or many people for lots of money. However, he would only take a job if someone broke his moral code, which only the worst of the worst could really break._

 _If you did break his code and he went after you, there was no stopping him. No matter what you did, where you went, who you hired none of it mattered to the young man. This vicious, ruthless style in which he handled his contracts earned him the nickname "The Executioner", because if he was hired than that person just had their death certificate signed._

 _His life style went up, though none of it went to his head. Honestly he hated how he earned this money, but he didn't have any other skills and he had to make money somehow. The majority he still has in his bank account as he doesn't like to spend a lot of money._

 **A/N: Yes indeed Anthony is alive. He will become Chase's partner once again. Though not in a romantic way, that's Yang's job. Also Anthony WILL NOT DATE ANYONE. Some people may have a thing for Anthony though he never really gets it. Also a friend had suggested I put in a lemon for Chase x Yang. For those who don't know a lemon is fanfiction slang for a sex scene. If I do end up writing it I will label the section if you don't wanna read that. If you guys really don't wanna see that let me know and I won't write it, though now I'm saying it's happening until suggested otherwise. If you guys have any ideas or wanna see anything happen just let me know.**

 **Like always I'll SEE YA!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Own RWBY I do not, own OC I do

 **A/N: Now this is a pretty important chapter, showing not only the re-uniting of Chase and Anthony but also a true challenge for Chase arises. What will happen in this chapter? Will our heroes survive? And what the fuck was with the Alfalfa? Find it all out this chapter**

 **LET'S GET ROCKIN!**

Anthony hung there connected to the wall, his weaker, more frail body surrounded by Alfalfa plants of various sizes. Open wounds and fresh scars adorned his body, leaking blood onto the green leaves of the plants.

With tears in his eyes Chase asked

"A-A-Anthony? I-Is that you?"

"Is your mom's Anthony." he said smiling

"What?"

"I don't have a mom."

"Again, What?"

" The Alfalfa think I am their mother"

"Wait so are you or are you not Anthony?"

"Is your Mom Anthony?"

"Stop it"

"You're not my mom."

"You don't have a mom."

"Touche"

"What are you doing here?"

"The Alfalfa think I am a God and I tend to agree."

"So let me get this straight…"

"Ye"

"You're here because the Alfalfa thinks you're a God?"

"Well no, I was chained up by some weird cultists in masks."

"Okay back to a better question. How are you alive?!"

"He missed my vital organs"

"All of them!?"

"Yep, then I woke up in a box. It wasn't a good box either it was wormy and slick. To be honest I've been in far better boxes."

"Well than."

"Not gonna lie but this is a first class box. I even get room service. The Alfalfa bring me food."

"No they don't."

"Fine it's the cultists."

"So should I getcha down?"

"Eh if it's no trouble."

Chase cut him down from his chains, and he began to lift him up from the cold stone floor.

"So what's been happening with you?"

"With me?"

"Well you know what I've been doing for all this time, but what about you?"

"Well after everything I was a bodyguard for various people."

"Uh huh."

"Than in order to get out from under the bridge I was living under…"

"Like some sort of Troll."

"Yeah pretty much."

"What about an Alfalfa Troll?"

"So like if I was made of Alfalfa?"

"Yeah."

"But I'm not made of Alfalfa."

"Not if you don't believe."

"So anyway, I became a contract killer for a bit, but I only killed bad people."

"Chase!"

"What!? I mean come on that's kind of the only thing I know. Give me a break!"

"Fine, anyway what happened next?"

"Well due to some shit happening I got accepted into Beacon. I made a bunch a friends and now I even have a girlfriend."

Anthony looked him in the eyes with a cold stare before bursting out in laughter saying

"Oh man, you sounded serious there. HHAHAHAHHA! Oh, oh man. Oh that's funny."

"I really do have a girlfriend, Anthony."

"Wait, seriously? Deets, give me deets."

"Well you'll be meeting her soon enough, upsy daisy."

Lifting him up wasn't too difficult as he was much lighter than before. About halfway to the door Chase was hit by something much faster than he could see. His first thought was

''God damnit Ruby.'

Looking around though, he realised the the person who hit him was not the red reaper. There were no petals like when Ruby uses her semblance, which meant that this guy was a threat.

Anthony had been hit out of his arms and tumbled to the ground.

"Anthony!"

Running towards his friend, he was hit again this time much harder than before. Chase doubled over after being punched in the gut, hard.

Falling to his knees he caught his breath and jumped to his feet, ready for the next assault. The man just stood there however, smiling at Chase's actions.

The fucker was wearing a black hoodie that matched his raven hair. He looked to be about 14. He was human though his teeth were filled to points to make them all canines. His eyes were a blood red that would intimidate most. Sweat pants were what covered his legs going down to sneakers.

"So this is the mighty Project:Brimstone? What a fucking joke. I've had shits that have made me sweat more than you will."

His voice was higher pitched than Chase would have thought. It rang with the attitude of a spoiled brat that always got his way, no matter what.

"Underestimate me and that will be your last mistake."

Chase had said it evenly no anger, nor fear, nor joy. It was empty of emotion as Eternity and Infinity melded into their usual shape. Though the fact that Chase had shown no emotion to his statements had made the kid mad.

"Well you know my name but what's yours fuckstick?"

Anthony had woken up at that point but was much too weak to do anything by himself. When Chase had cursed however, Anthony had mustered the strength to cover his ears and yell

"CHASE!"

"Bitch please." Chase yelled back

Going back to the kid he responded to Chase's question with a smirk saying

"I'm Project: Blackstone, and I have been made to kill you!"

Chase and Anthony locked eyes before looking back to the boy with frowns.

"Wow. What a rip off!"

"Yeah like seriously, what the fuck!"

Project:Blackstone clearly had not expected that. His smirk turned into a snarl as he launched himself into Chase.

Again it happened faster than Chase could see. Even though he didn't know exactly when he'd get hit, Chase had prepared for the general time.

Around his knuckles he showed his weapons were brass knuckles. They had a pyramid shaped spike that went out a few centimeters on each knuckle. Though he didn't have any real ranged weapons, with his speed he really didn't need ''em. Laughing he yelled

"Feel that you cum guzzling stupid peice of shit. My brass knuckles can go straight through your aura."

"Oh wow. Congradu-fucking-lations, what do you want a metal. Or do you wanna save your first time for the cock gobbling award for shitstains. The only people eligible, of course, are fuckfaces like you."

Infinity's claws swiped down but missing his head by centimeters. Blackstone never let up hitting Chase over and over.

Chase was getting more and more desperate as he swung wildly trying to hit the fucker. The blades shifted in air changing into a bladed whip.

That caught Blackstone off guard as one of the whips ripped through his left shoulder. With some distance between them Blackstone stopped using his semblance showing the two friends that Chase had struck him.

Anthony looked between the two, and Chase was in much worse condition. It's true Chase managed to land a blow on him but that was nothing compared to what he had done to Chase.

Chase's body was riddled with small open wounds that were bleeding profusely. Bruises littered his body, with his shirt in tatters.

Even though he was only hit once, Blackstone was absolutely, ball bustingly livid. Screaming he ran again before tumbling to the ground. As he began to fall he could only hear one thing

"Boop"

He hit the ground with a thud with Chase running at the downed boy.

"How long till his semblance comes back?"

"You only have about 5 minutes" Anthony said, now lying with his Alfalfa patch.

Morphing his whip-blades into single long blade, he lunged at Blackstone. With the point only an inch away, he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Fuck. I thought you shut off his semblance."

"I did. This isn't his semblance."

Blackstone's high pitched laugh echoed all around the saying

"Indeed my semblance is gone. But I was given a serum. Just. Like. You. Yours made you stronger but mine…"

Appearing again he gave a powerful punch to Chase's jaw. It wasn't quite broken but it definitely hit his bone

"...lets me disappear"

"Are we talking invisibility or teleportation?"

With a groan he said

"Teleportation. I should have made that more clear."

"Yep, ya cockjocky"

Angered growls erupted around them as Chase was hit again in the stomach, before disappearing again.

Chase was pissed now, with the fucker going in and out of the shadows. He only had about three minutes so he activated his semblance. With a loud scream he transformed, his hair and eyes changing.

Teal hue covered the room from Chase's sheer aura output, allowing them to see Blackstone. He was crouched clearly ready to strike again. Looking over Chase's eyes pierced his sending shivers down his spine.

Crossing the distance between them fast Chase threw a powerful punch. Blackstone teleported behind him in a cloud of smoke just barely dodging the attack. As Chase's fist hit the ground it sent shockwaves that blew out the windows while also causing fissures around him.

Landing on the cracked ground he teleported to him and didn't let up with the attacks. Even with his new speed he couldn't really hit Blackstone. Though due to the access of aura the brass knuckles were having a bit harder of a time breaking through his aura.

It was still getting through, but instead of it being like a knife through butter it was more like a knife through molasses.

Hit after hit Blackstone kept laying into Chase. While that was happening Chase was struggling to keep himself sane. Blow after blow went through, without him healing at this point.

Blackstone's fist went through Chase's chest making him spit up blood. Eyes going wide he found his hand was stuck inside Chase's broken ribcage.

Grabbing him by the arm Chase threw him into the wall, shattering it. Holding his ribcage Chase got ready for the next attack. Looking at Anthony cuddling his Alfalfa plants, Chase gained new resolve to beat the fuck out of that self entitled prick.

Chase wasn't use to this, not one bit. He could usually end people real quick after activating his semblance. But this guy he just couldn't hit.

With a smirk an idea popped into Chase's head. Punching the ground he sent a shockwave that knocked him off his feet. Tumbling to the ground Chase lunged hitting him in the right arm.

Bone shot through his arm as the forearm cracked violently.

"AHHHHHHH! YOU CLOWN FUCKING PIECE OF UDDER GARBAGE!"

Chase started laughing at the insult. He was going to lunge again, but he found he couldn't move his legs at all. He couldn't feel them either.

Looking down he saw that his feet had began to melt into the ground. His eyes widened as he saw this and began to freak out

"AHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!"

He began to strike the ground, each time he did his legs re-solidified little by little. Parts of the roof began to fall to the ground as the entire building shook.

Blackstone got up and began to look at his opponents confused. Chase was hitting the ground repeatedly and was screaming about something that wasn't happening. He was struggling to get up and wasn't having much luck due to his injuries.

That wasn't what Chase was seeing or feeling. Chase saw him get up and start pissing on Chase as he kept hitting the ground. In his mind he saw a large beam land on Anthony, killing him.

Chase didn't know that it was a hallucination however. His eyes filled with tears as he let out a primal howl. Tearing away at the ground his legs came back to him.

Screaming again he rushed the Blackstone in his head. Bringing him to the ground his fist connected with the real Blackstone's head. Brain matter went flying as blood gushed over Chase's fist.

Dropping the semblance he could see that he had killed Blackstone. He also saw that Anthony wasn't dead.

Aura flooded into him as he began to heal from the serious injuries. The Samaritan had fallen off Chase's back and clattered to the ground. Anthony picked it up saying

"Hey that's my gun. But here are two guns you can never take away." Than began to flex a little.

Chuckling Chase picked up Anthony, legs wobbling slightly and began to walk to their camp once more.

"I wonder what they're doing" Chase said aloud to no one in particular.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKK**

"All these cars are filled with bombs!" Oobleck cried.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKK**

"Eh I'm sure they're fine." Chase said before they fell through the street onto a moving train.

"Chase you know the universe loves to prove you wrong!"

"Damn ittttt!"

As this happened they managed to land in the middle of the fight between Neo and Yang. Yang had been knocked out but Chase had fallen on Neo.

Sputtering Neo threw Chase off her. His chest ached but it had closed on the surface,the bones weren't together yet though.

Neo didn't know this though, so she ended up fleeing after seeing two people fall into a train. Honestly it's a bit of a strange sight.

Their thud woke Yang though and she looked up to see Chase carrying someone she didn't recognise.

"Who's that Chase?"

"Oh, right. Yang this is my partner Anthony. Anthony this is my girlfriend Yang."

"What kind of polar bear is your favorite kind of polar bear?" Anthony began

"Umm the white kind" Yang responded

"Wow, racist."

Anthony began to examine her features and began to look at her teeth. He tan began to look at her hips saying

"A sanctified person is like a silver bell; the harder she is smitten, the better she sounds"

He then began hitting her hips and saying

"Ding dong."

"What is *DING* he *DONG* doing?" Yang asked

"He's *DING* making sure *DONG* that you're*DING* good enough for me*DONG*" Chase answered

Stopping he looked at Chase and said

"She passes the tests. For now."

Standing with a blush they all began to stand. Even Anthony as walking was seeming to come back to him. That had only lasted for a minute as the train suddenly stopped.

All of team RWBY including Chase and Anthony were flung out into the open. Standing they found that they were surrounded by Grimm. Anthony reached for Peace and War to find that they weren't there.

"Chase. Where is Peace and War?!"

"They're back in my room. Just settle for The Samaritan for now."

The gun shifted in Anthony's hands, changing into a SMG. Infinity and Eternity morphed into single long blades with his pistol flipping down.

Yang got a good look at him and saw all the blood on him, and his torn up shirt.

"What happened to you!? Where did you find him?!"

"It's kinda a long story, also I don't think this is the right time to talk about that."

Putting his headphones on he began to listen to Dragon Ball Super Tribute AMV (A/N: I couldn't find the real name)

Suddenly the Grimm charged all the friends. That split their ranks with everyone going in different directions. Everyone was handling their Grimm fine with Anthony needing help every once in awhile due to fatigue.

Spinning Chase had decapitated 3 that had surrounded him. Charging a few more his blades pierced their chest easily. The moment after he was sure that they had been killed he fired his pistols rocketing the corpse off of the blades. Looking up there were more Grimm than he could count.

Grinning all he could say was

"Now THIS is a fucking challenge!"

Anthony was gunning down Grimm after Grimm, but they began to overwhelm him due to sheer numbers. In a physical confrontation Anthony knew he would lose, he was just too weak at this point. As a Beowolf began to get dangerously close a scythe decapitated it sending the disembodied head flying.

Chase's body was beginning to falter under everything that it had been doing in the last few hours. Him slacking off let too many Grimm over to Yang and she was beginning to have trouble.

Seeing this Chase wanted to use his semblance but if he did it would rip him in half. Yelling he said

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY LITTLE EMBER YOU DICK LICKING CUMSHOTS!"

Bullets tore through the Grimm before they could do anything to Yang. She blushed and looked at her savior. He wasn't looking so good his features becoming very pale. Chase was normally pretty pale but this was different.

Looking at him she saw that several bones were coming out of his chest at odd angles. Blood was seeping out, dangerously so.

Anthony was doing better than Chase. Ruby was keeping Grimm from getting to close while he use The Samaritan to tear through them at longer ranges. After working together a bit, they found that their system worked, so they stuck to it.

It went on for 15 minutes or so with Chase getting worse and worse as time passed. He had just lost too much blood in his fight with Blackstone. Anthoney started covering him with Yang and began to interrogate her once again

"What is your favorite color hmm?"

"This is not the time!"

"Your mom's not the time."

"What?"

"Well you seem to react like him. Promising."

Eventually Ironwood's army came and got them the fuck out. Chase was in critical condition though it seemed like he would pull through.

 **A/N: Now there is no flashback this chapter. They will still happen though in this one it felt really tacked on so I decided to scrap it for this one and save it for another one. Anthony's character is truly introduced in this chapter and we get to see better dynamics between Chase and Anthony. Also Anthony will be judging Yang's performance as Chase's girlfriend. If you guys have any ideas or suggestions let me know.**

 **Like always I'll SEE YA!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: If I owned RWBY I'd be making this cannon

 **A/N: Hey everyone I'd like you to know that I've made another fanfiction. I am not gonna stop doing this one though the chapters will rotate. I hope you guys enjoy so**

 **LET'S GET ROCKIN!**

Darkness was all that surrounded Chase as he seemed to float inside it.

"Maybe this isn't darkness like night or the absence of light. Maybe it's the absence of perception cus I can't feel or smell anything either."

Chase was talking to no one. Literally he just wanted to speak even though he knew that no one was listening and that no one would respond.

Light flooded in around him, making him cover his eyes due to the swift transition from pitch black to blinding light. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the surprising light and looked to see what it was. Once he saw what it was he knew he was dreaming as it was the only explanation.

It was almost like a large window was ripped open through the fabric of the universe, as a large bright hole rippled and contrasted from the darkness that surrounded it. The only comparable thing was a puddle of water, due to the way the image would distort itself every once in awhile.

What it was just solidified that all this had to be a dream. It was him holding Yang in front of him. They were standing in a hospital on the other side of a plain of glass.

"He has your eyes my Little Ember." Chase said looking down at Yang

"Yeah, well he has your hair Headphones" she said smiling up at him

Both of them seemed to be in the future. Yang wasn't too different from the way she looked now, though most of her features had seemed to mature and filled out a bit more.

Chase was a little bit taller though not by much, the biggest difference being the sheer amount of scars that littered his body.

"Heh, guess I'll get some more. Eh who gives a fuck, I don't and I don't think Yang does. To me that's all that matters."

Leaning down, Future Chase whispered in Future Yang's ear

"You and him are the only things that matters to me"

Hearing that it hit Chase that this wasn't any kind of dream. He was dreaming about what he wants to happen in the future.

The image started changing, morphing into a brand new one. It was Yang crying over what looked like a corpse of Chase that was lying in a bullhead.

Chase realised that was him NOW. It was the result of being put in through everything and almost killing himself. He realised that for the people he cares about and for the people he will care about, he needs to take better care of himself.

Pain started erupting inside him as blood started to well up outside his skin. Cuts began to open, and bones began to protrude from his skin. The pain started becoming worse and worse, until a shadowy figure appeared above him.

Looking up the voice from the loudspeaker boomed around him

"As long as I live. You will NEVER be safe."

"You… you MOTHERFUCKER. I'LL BITE YOUR TEETH OUT AND FUCK YOUR FACE. I'LL KILL YOU, YOU DICK LICKING, BALL WASHING BITCH!"

Laughing he quickly gathered himself again and simply said

"Only in your dreams. Now why don't you be a good little experiment, and kill everyone."

"Oh I'll kill alright. I'LL FUCKING CUT OFF YOUR HEAD AND SHIT DOWN YOUR NECK."

With that the light fissure began to expand, enveloping everything that was once dark as Chase came out of his dream.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKK**

"FFFFUUUUCCCKKKK YOUUUU!" Chase screamed as he awoke. Sweat was pouring down his face with deep breaths filling the room. He had jolted upright and stayed there sweat dripping off his nose.

Several minutes passed with no other movement from the young man. Finally he began to snap back into reality, and began to take in his surroundings.

It was clearly night due to the darkness everywhere and the lack of activity. Looking over at the clock to his left he saw it was 3:30.

Wait he never keeps his clock on the left side, always his right so he can reach it with ease. Around him he saw all white walls, different sheets, and an IV tube. He was in a hospital.

Breaths began escalating more and more as he freaked out. Flashes of all the experiments went in and out of his head. Over and over he saw his torture, before it became way too much for him to handle.

His body spasmed a few times, eyes rolling back into his head before passing out. Returning to his dream world once again.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKK**

This time he had no dreams while he slept. His mind was blank, time never seeming to change before waking up once again.

Eyes fluttering open, he found that he was still in the hospital. Looking over he saw it was 4:15 in the afternoon. Breaths began to escalate once again, before a hand began to squeeze his.

At first his breathing got worse at the touch before he recognized it of course. Tracing the arm back to it's owner, he found Yang standing above him. Relaxing, his breathing calmed at her touch.

"So, how long have I been out?"

"About two weeks."

"How have you been holding up?"

"I've been worrying my fucking head off. But to see you awake, makes me feel a lot better. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty sore. Other than that I think I'm fine."

"Good. Now I can do this."

She got up in the bed with him, crawling over his body. Their hot breaths seemed to mix as their mouths got closer. Meeting together they once again engaged in a passionate duel.

Grinding on him, his moans filled her mouth. His hands began to wander, before planting firmly on her ass. She made a surprised moan, though not stopping her teasing.

She began to take off his shirt, but he didn't stop her. His muscles never lost their definition and mass, probably had something to do with his serum.

Scars showing now made Yang more and more wet. She was so horny now Chase could actually feel how wet she was through her shorts and panties.

Before anything could go any farther, they both heard a scream at the doorway. Freezing, they slowly turned their heads to the door seeing Team RWBY, JNPR, and Anthony.

Ruby was the one that had screamed unsurprisingly. Slamming her hands against her eyes she screamed...

"AHHHHH! STOP BOTH OF YOU! PURE THOUGHTS, THINK OF ZWEI!"

Jaune, Blake, and Nora were having trouble holding in their laughter. Their faces were turning red as the kept hands over their mouths to trap in the noise.

Pyrrha was standing there dumbstruck, still trying to decide how to feel. She finally settled on being happy for Yang. To have someone you can be that intimate with is something truly special and can't be replaced.

Ren looked calm and complacent like normal. Though now he had a small smirk, finding it all quite comical.

Weiss stood with a look of shock and being disguised. She began yelling

"Both of you! Keep your hands to yourselves."

Anthony stood mostly recovered from his ordeal. He wore his standard combat cloths, even having found Peace and War. Now however, he had a look of pure confusion.

"What is… this?" he said gesturing to their position.

He said it with no sarcasm in his voice seeming to not know where this was going.

"What do you mean!?" Pyrrha asked

Chase answered before anything else could be said…

"Nothing Anthony. She's just...uhh…. Fluffing… my pillow. Yeah, yeah that's it. She's just fluffing my pillow."

"Oh okay. I'll see ya in the dorm." he waved as he left. As soon as he was out of sight Weiss asked

"How did he NOT know what you two were doing?"

"Well ya see. We were taught by various tutors when it came to eber subject. Even when it came to sex…"

They all looked at Chase with odd looks. Blushing he resumed

"... It was in case infiltration goes wrong. Anyway it also doubled as the sex talk. Apparently Anthony was made with a slight defect, resulting in him having absolutely NO sex drive. After that he was never given "the talk" and as a result has no idea what sex is."

"Why not teach him" Pyrrha asked

"We're both guys."

Blushing she revised her question

"No I mean give him "the talk"."

"Oh. Well he freaks out whenever it's mentioned. I tried to give him "the talk" but he just ended up screaming. A lot. Ge still does it whenever anyone mentions it. So as a rule of thumb. DON'T TALK ABOUT SEX NEAR ANTHONY!"

Chase yelled the last point to get it across. It seemed to work as everyone nodded their heads vigorously in response.

"With that out of the way. If you all could leave and let my and my precious Headphones continue what we were doing ah.."

Yang tried to get them out before being grabbed by Ruby and pulled out.

"Bye guys" Chase yelled

"Well see ya soon Chase!" Ruby yelled back.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKK**

Through the hall the Teams and Anthony began talking. Dur to Anthony's presence however, they gad to do it discreetly

"I just wanna do something nice for him, ya know." Yang started

"Yeah but THAT was not it." Weiss shot back

"Yeah, fluffing a pillow isn't a very good birthday present" Anthony said nonchalantly.

Everyone else froze in place, completely stopping. Going a few steps farther Anthony finally noticed how they were acting

"What?"

"TODAY IS CHASE'S BIRTHDAY?!" Yang yelled

"No it's in three days though."

"Well what are you getting him?"

"Please, my sheer beauty is present enough."

Usually Yang would find it funny, but now she was freaking out.

"Why didn't he tell me?" she said looking down

"Oh he probably just forgot is all. He never remembers, but I do. He was made on April 14th and I was made on December 29th"

Today was April 11th. Yelling she cried

"I'm going to Chase's room to see what he likes."

Sprinting to the dorm, she opened it with the spare key Chase had given her. The room was almost the same, except the bed on the other side of Chase's. It was covered in Alfalfa plants which was really strange.

Looking around she saw his computer. If there is one way to know what a teenage boy likes it's on their computer.

Chase had given her his password to the computer. He had done it to show he had nothing to hide from her. She was lucky he had done that as the password was good.

Looking around she saw he was watching a show called Guilty Crown on a site called Kissanime. She went to his favorites tab to find a short list…

"Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, Fist of the North Star, The Seven Deadly Sins, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, Your Lie in April, and Berserk"

The list went on for a bit longer, but he had marked these as his absolute favorites. Looking at them more she got an idea for a gift she could get him.

She didn't stop there however, going into his browser history. Most teenage boys would be littered with porn everywhere. Interestingly enough Chase hadn't looked up any porn in about a month.

Clicking in her head, he stopped watching porn a little before they got together. Smiling she wondered if he masterebated to her but didn't follow the thought very far.

Now that she knew what he liked and "liked" she felt like she could really do this. With a smile she started going back to her dorm.

Opening it with a crash Yang startled the fuck out of her teammates. Ruby had nearly fallen out of her bunk, Blake dropping her book, and Weiss dropping her scroll.

"Guys I went through Chase's computer and I found…"

"Gah Yang! I don't wanna know what Chase is into!" Ruby yelled at her sister pulling her hood over her face.

"I found that out too, but it wasn't what I was gonna talk about."

"Well than what was it?" Blake said trying to find her page once again.

"I looked through his favorite anime list and found all his most favorites. The one at the top of that list is Dragon Ball Z."

That didn't surprise any of them. Often he quoted the show or referenced it after he had really started talking to the rest of them. Not to mention all his shirts, shoes, socks, hoodies etc. of Dragon Ball merchandise.

"Okay, what about it?" Weiss asked not quite seeing where her blonde teammate was going

"Well I was thinking…"

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKK**

The rest of the week went fast for Chase. Yang visited him everyday making sure that he was doing fine. Though Weiss would never allow her to go alone again. So each time someone from either team RWBY or JNPR.

Finally came Friday April 14th. That sounded important to him for some reason though he couldn't quite understand why. It had taken some time, and a lot of comforting from Yang, to go from panic attacks while being in a hospital too uneasy.

Waiting a nurse came in and checked all his vitals, like she always did. Chase made no fuss about it.

'Look if I resist than it's gonna take longer. Just ride it out Chase. Just ride it out and keep a level head.'

It didn't take a long time for her to finish it all up. With a smile she said

"Looks like you're good to go sweetie."

"Thank you ma'am." Chase said looking down at the floor.

"It's no trouble. Just try to stay out of trouble."

"I will ma'am."

Waving, Chase left making his way to his dorm. People seemed to look at him and whisper. That made Chase scratch his head

'Why are they all looking at me. I did everything related to hygiene. I'm clothed. Could it be that I nearly died protecting Vale? No, any of them would have done that too. I wonder what it is'

Opening his door, he turned on the light to be met with a note. It was on Chase's bed in handwriting that Chase was fairly certain he knew. After staring for a bit he couldn't remember who it was. So he settled on reading the thing.

Reading aloud he said…

"Kaio-ken is red

KameHameHa's are blue

Shenron asked for my wish,

And I wished for you.

Meet me in the Team RWBY dorm.

Love, Yang XOXOXO"

As he read it to no-one a smile slowly appeared on his face.

''How'd she know I like DBZ?"

He then took a minute to think

''Ok maybe I do talk about it a lot.'

Opening the door he walked out again, taking a moment to make sure he had everything. After deeming he did he began the short walk.

''I wonder what's so special about today? Eh I'll find out when I get there.'

Knocking on the door, he found it was already unlocked. He didn't just barge in however, staying outside saying

"Hi ho. Is anyone in there?"

Moments passed with no response. Chase began getting a little nervous that something may have happened. Throwing away his prior respect, he opened the door and turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

Everyone yelled seeming to emerge out of their furniture.

"AHHHH!" Chase yelled very startled that people just popped out of furniture.

Taking a moment to get his breath back he said

"Why? Why you do this? Is this some kinda prank? Cus if it is I think you gotta workshop it a little."

"No it's a surprise birthday party." Yang said with a smirk and her hands resting comfortably on her hips.

Looking around Chase saw teams RWBY, JNPR, and Anthony.

"Today's my birthday isn't it." he asked Anthony, getting a nod in return. There were Berserk banners everywhere, with Gurren Lagann themed party plates. A cake was resting in the center of the room, it was shaped like Super Saiyan Goku. On it read

"Have a Super Birthday Chase

We're just Saiyan."

"Do you like it?" Ruby asked

"Like is not the word. It's closer to Love so incredibly that Aphrodite herself would be jealous. But that's also off."

Chase's answer came out oddly and was completely unorthodox and nonsensical. But that summed up Chase and everyone was okay with that.

"Alright everyone let's dig in" Yang said with everyone grabbing a slice of cake and enjoying themselves.

"So Chase how old are you today?" Pyrrha asked nonchalantly

"18"

As he looked away she gave a thumbs up to Yang. Yang saw it and gave a subtle nod.

Everyone was in their normal attire knowing Chase wouldn't care for dressy attire.

For some reason Chase felt energy shoot down his spine. It kept happening whenever he looked at her. Sometimes he had to catch himself looking before he started drooling.

The cake was delicious with Anthony saying something like

"My Alfalfa children shall love this feast tonight."

After that came the real fun, for everyone else that is. It was time for Chase to open up his presents.

Anthony didn't get him anything but Chase just said

"The fact that you're alive is more than enough of a present."

From Blake he got the next Hard Luck Hank book called "Stank Delicious". Chase loved to read and the Hard Luck Hank books were some of his favorites.

Opening the next box it revealed, various cards for his computer. It was from Weiss.

"I know you like playing games, so here. Now you can play them at their peak."

"Thank you Weiss. I really mean it." he gave her a hug. Unlike the other times she had expected it.

She welcomed it and melded into his embrace. Yang looked with a small scowl while the action transpired. They broke relatively quickly, so it wasn't too bad.

The next box was from Nora and Ren. Inside was a waffle iron.

"Score!" was all Chase said before giving the two of them high fives.

Jaune and Pyrrha's was next. It was a simple card. Inside however, was a different story with 500 lien inside it.

Chase was so surprised he nearly droped the card.

"We didn't know what to get you, so we did this."

"Thank you two so much. I'll be sure to use it wisely."

He gave them both a short hug like he did with Weiss. Ending it he went to the last box. It was labelled "From Ruby and Yang"

Looking over the sisters were both smiling in anticipation. Opening the wrapping paper revealed a weapon case.

Inside were four swords, one being a short sword with the other two being long swords. Not even one second after opening he recognized all four of them. All of them were exact recreations of the four coolest swords in DBZ.

The first one was the short sword Gohan used while training with Piccolo. The second was future Trunks' sword used in the androids arc. The third was the Z-Sword that held the old kai. The last one being Janemba's sword in the movie Fusion Reborn.

All of them were immaculately crafted, being made so perfectly. The details were just right in every place.

"Sense they weren't also guns they weren't too hard to make. All of them are sharpened and durable to fight with, so please don't use them just as a decorative piece." Ruby asked

Tears weld in Chase's eyes. This was the greatest thing he had ever gotten in his life.

"Thank you. Thank you both so much. I can never repay you."

"Aw it was no big deal" Ruby said quietly

"Yes it is Ruby."

"Well you should really be thanking Yang. She came up with the idea in the first place. She was also the one who really knew what they looked like."

Turning to Yang he smiled

"Thank you my Little Ember."

"Happy birthday Headphones."

Leaning in she gave him a kiss on the cheek which got a resounding gag noise from RWBY.

"Which one are you gonna use?" Ruby asked

"Hmm. I think I'll use the Z-Sword. I loved it's aesthetics. The rest I'll use as decorations, at least for now."

Ruby nodded her head in approval of Chase's choices.

 **A/N: Yeah, I thought throwing in some cool swords would be nice. I love DBZ so much. Even though the swords are kinda basic in the show I still think they're fucking cool. Also Yang maybe cashing in that favor that Chase owes her soon ;).**

 **Like always I'll SEE YA!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: RWBY no own. OC own yes.

 **A/N: Sorry for the massive delay. Stuffs been happening unfortunately. Including a bit of writer's block. I'll warn you now after the end note there will be a lemon. So if you don't like sex don't read. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **LET'S GET ROCKIN!**

Chase was happy. Really happy. For the first time in his life things were really going his way. In a little over a month summer break would start and that was something to look forward to.

Rolling over he shut off his alarm that he set to go off every day of the week. That was a stupid decision for today as he just wanted to sleep as it was Saturday morning.

Fuck Grimm. Fuck Roman Torchwick. Fuck The White Fang. Fuck evil in general. Chase just wanted to sleep.

Eyes crooked open slightly he saw Anthony still passed out with his Alfalfa all around him. Chase would do his routine like normal, just a little bit later.

Closing his eyes he fell back into hellish dreams and terrifying possibilities for watch could happen to his loved ones. Thirty minutes later and he was awake again.

This time he threw off the blankets and began getting dressed. He hated the dreams and was fucking tired of them. He knew he was a monster, why did these things keep reminding him.

Speaking of remembering a memory went back into his head.

"SHITTTTT!" he yelled throwing on clothes though still not waking Anthony.

"I gotta get ready for my date!"

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKK**

 _1 Week Prior:_

 _It was after Oobleck's rant had destroyed their brains that Chase didn't feel socially awkward. His brain had shut down way before the first five minutes had passed._

' _Huh? Is this what it feels like to be drunk?" Chase thought to himself_

' _Nah, I still have good motor control. I guess I just don't care at the moment.'_

 _Minutes seemed like hours as the time passed more and more slowly. Chase was okay with that though, as with each lengthening second was more time with Yang._

 _She was having a good hair day, so a great hair day considering it was Yang. She looked as beautiful as ever, making Chase wonder_

' _Just how in the Hell did I get this lucky?'_

 _Yang looked to the board like everyone else, but there was something about her that was just beautiful. Something innate, something that must be in some sort of gene._

 _Finally class had ended and Chase was tired enough to do something ballsy. He had been dating Yang for about a month, but with so much shit happening they haven't ever gone on a real date._

 _Chase had an idea on what they could do. Something fun, where they could get food, and is awesome. It just screamed something she'd love._

 _Bowling. Yes he was planning on taking her to a bowling alley. To be fair he wasn't very good at this. He had no idea that the norm was dinner and a movie._

 _But then again, he wasn't much into normal stuff anyway._

 _Like normal they would meet each other outside to be together. Chase had the money and means in order to take her, now he just needed to ask her._

" _Hey Chase" Yang said smiling as she came out._

" _Hey Yang. Ummmm… I was wondering…"_

" _What?"_

" _... Well I was wondering if you would like to go on a date… with me, not someone else." Chase said smiling_

 _Putting her hands on her hips she leaned in and kissed him saying_

" _Of course. Where are you planning on taking me?"_

" _The Bowling Alley. It's called Sky King Pins."_

" _Sounds like fun" she said smiling ear to ear._

" _I'll pick you up Saturday and we can go at about 12:30 get some lunch and go bowling."_

" _Sounds like a plan."_

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKK**

"SHIIITTTTT" Chase continued to cry. Looking at his scroll the blue text reads 11:30. Chase caught himself but got very close to forgetting the date completely. Just as his nightmares have gotten worse so has his memory.

'What is going on with me?' Was the only thing he could think as he ran down the hall to the other dorm.

He was wearing his jacket like normal, though the rest of his clothes were a bit more… unique. Instead of his usual DBZ shirt he was wearing a blue polo with a collar.

The collar wasn't tucked and flapped wildly as he ran. His shoes were the sneakers that he wore on weekends. They were comfortable for him, and simple to look at only being black and white. Neither of the laces had been tied with the laces flying everywhere.

His shirt was untucked and flapping with his collar. His belt was a bit too loose and made his pants sag a bit. Not to mention his fly was down.

Knocking on the door he saw the state he was in and began to try and freshen up as fast as possible. Weiss opened the door to reveal his leg in the air, as if he was standing on a step stool tying his shoes.

He had fixed his shirt but nothing else.

"*Ahem*" Weiss pretended to cough.

Freezing, he slowly looked up still working on his shoe. After seeing it was Weiss he sighed in relief and continued back on his shoe.

"I'm assuming you're putting the finishing touches on before picking up Yang."

"Yep. Also Hi Ho Weiss."

Weiss couldn't help but smile at the boy's antics. He was trying his best, she could tell. But she also knew that he was coming up with this on the fly. Being purposed as a weapon at such a young age, why would they teach him how dates work.

"Yang'll be out in a few minutes. No funny business you hear!" She declared startling the boy.

"I get it. I get it. Though you might wanna tell that to Yang as well."

"Oh I plan too."

Halfway through the door closing it was opened again. This time it almost seemed violently slammed against on the opposite side. Looking up again after just completing the first shoe, he saw Ruby in the doorway… rubbing her head.

"Hi ho Ruby. What was that about?"

"Well I heard Weiss talking to you and I wanted to talk to you too. I saw she was closing the door… so I used my semblance… and well." She finished gesturing to the door.

"Ah I gotcha. So what did you wanna talk about?"

"Well I was curious about a few things."

"Fire away."

"Alright… First, what do you think of the sword?"

It had been about a week ago that his birthday came. He hadn't really had a chance to really use it. But when he did it went through whatever he swung it at like butter.

"It's been great so far! I still can't thank you enough for making it!"

"Be good to my sister and that's thanks enough."

With a smile he responded "Fair enough. Alright next one, I'm on fire."

"Second. What is your team name? I mean with it being just you and Anthony that's not nearly enough people for a team name."

"Indeed you're right. Well it went like this…"

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

 _A week and a half prior:_

 _Chase and Anthony had been called into Ozpin's office. Neither had really done anything deserving to go to the silver haired headmaster. Or at least nothing bad… that anyone knew about._

 _Walking in Chase knew what the inside looked like. Anthony however, didn't and was understandably awestruck with the sight of it all. With a gesture of his hand he said_

" _Ahh Mr. Smith and Mr. Brimstone. Please have a seat."_

 _The chairs squealed against the fine smooth floor as they pulled them out. Sitting he began…_

" _As you are the only two from N.A.S.G.I.P it would be irresponsible for me to assigns either of you to anyone else. Though being a team of two you don't have enough people for a proper team name. I decided that it would be best for you to chose your own name. So what will it be?"_

 _Not skipping a beat Anthony started speaking as soon as the older man finished._

" _WE'RE TEAM STALLION!"_ **(If you get the reference you gain major points with me and my respect. Both of which are priceless.)**

" _Chase are you okay with your team being known as team Stallion."_

" _Yes sir."_

 _Anthony continued yelling_

" _TEAM STALLION DEFIES IMPOSSIBILITY! REGULARLY!"_

" _Alright from now on you will be called Team Stallion."_

" _YESSSS!" Anthony cried fist pumping in the air._

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKK**

"...And that's how it happened."

"Huh. Who would've guessed."

"Anything else?"

"While you're out with Yang could you get me some cookies?"

"Why not. I'll get some."

Cheering Ruby gave Chase a giddy hug before running back into her room. Chase chuckled before leaning up against a wall. While he waited another girl came up to him. Though this one annoyed Chase much more.

"Hello there stud." She said drawing out her words in a seductive manner.

Turning around he saw Cinder in a tight red dress that didn't leave much to the imagination. Her hair was like it normally was though her shoes were red high heels that matched her dress.

Most guys would start drooling at the sight of her. Chase was the exception to that rule. She had tried everything bar actually fucking him to get him on her side. She had even tried to fuck him but he'd either outright deny her or would say that something came up and run away.

Now that he was waiting she had more time to try things. Often she wouldn't have much time with him as they only had one class and Yang was around him all the time.

Even with that she had heard that he was taking her out on a date. That gave her an idea to give her more time to work her charm. She sent Emerald in to hide the dress Yang was gonna wear to give her more time.

Chase had no idea what she was playing at. She had propositioned him once but he didn't really find her all that attractive. I mean she was pretty but Chase would never leave Yang for her. Or anyone else really.

This girl was really starting to get on Chase's nerves as she just kept bugging him. He could understand being hung up on someone but take a rejection with some fucking grace.

"Hi ho Cinder. Why are you here? Also why are you so dressed up?"

"Oh I got stood up and I saw you over here. You looked like you git stood up too and I was wondering if you'd be interested in taking his place?"

"No thank you. I haven't been stood up, she's just taking her time. I am sorry that you were but I'm sure many other people would like to take his place."

"Are you sure? This offer doesn't come around often."

"I don't know about everyone else, but for me it does seem to happen often. Very often."

"So you're saying I'm a slut?" She said trying to make herself the victim.

"Did I say that? No. No I didn't. All I said was that you ask me this question very often, more often then you probably want to admit. Now, If you'll excuse me I am getting ready for my date."

Cinder was shocked to say the least. No one had ever said anything remotely similar to that. In fact people had fought over here tons of times before. Now this rude little prick was going to say those kind of things to her?

No, she won't have it. Walking away she scowled at him saying…

"This is a big mistake."

"Yeah, if I had gone with you."

Her scowl deepened as she walked away. Pulling out her scroll she said…

"I can't seem to to the job. It's time for Operation: Phoenix"

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Sighing Chase leaned against the wall once more, cooling down from being annoyed that much. He didn't wanna say that stuff, but she was just way too annoying. Especially after she tried playing victim.

Using the breathing techniques one of his old sensei's had taught him it didn't take long for him to get back to normal.

Only a few more minutes passed before Yang had come out. She was wearing her usual outfit, not that Chase was complaining. Seeing him, she gave him a bit of a look of confusion.

"Ya know you didn't have to be dressy for this, right?"

"Well… no. But whatever, at least I chose only semi-formal right."

"Right. Alright let's get on Bumblebee and get going."

"Nah. I have us covered." Chase said shaking his head.

Yang gave a curious look before beginning to laugh hard. Really hard.

"What? The idea of me taking us into town is that funny?" Chase asked looking away blushing a bit.

"N-No *wheez* y-you… ha-have your *Wheez* fly down."

Chase felt his heart stop. Had he really forgotten to do that when he was fixing himself up. Looking down he saw that his fly wasn't only open, but his cock was partially hanging out. Lucky for him his underwear had covered it up, but when he was talking to Cinder he could have sworn it was zipped.

Unknown to either of them Cinder was watching and laughing to herself. Now that her petty revenge was over, she'd crush him. Not today, but soon real soon.

'Damn' Yang thought 'He looks pretty nice down there. Tonight we're gonna have him. Tonight is the night. **(A/N: Another reference. If you get it same rewards as before.)** '

Desperately Chase tucked away his shame and looked up his blush much deeper. His ears had flattened against the top of his head as he looked to the side embarrassed.

"Oh my Oum, yang. I am so sorry that you had to see that."

'Believe me it was no trouble' Yang thought before saying

"Don't worry about it Headphones. Now let's go to that bowling alley."

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Going into the garage, it was littered with various vehicles. Every five feet there was another sweet ride, well Beacon was a wealthy school.

As thing after thing passed Yang could only wonder what Chase's was. He had a smile on his face as they walked. That must mean they're close, right?

Finally Chase stopped in front of a car that was obstructed by a SUV that was just huge. Yang turned the corner and saw what he was talking about. It was a motorcycle that had a much more retro vibe to it. It almost looked like much older models of military motorcycles.

( **A/N: If you wanna what I'm trying to describe here it is:** **.** **)**

The only thing that seemed to get her more hot and bothered than scars was awesome motorcycles. Unfortunately for her, now her shorts were drenched. Fortunately Chase didn't notice as he hopped on.

"W-What's her name?" Yang asked

"His. I always called him "Hellion Hog" as a reference to one of my favorite books "Sandman Slim"

She barely heard him as she couldn't stop looking the vehicle over. Pulling two helmets out each one looked like a Predator's mask. Each one had a black tint as well, making Chase look pretty intimidating.

"Hop on."

She complied loving every second as it revved up making a guttural noise that radiated pure power. Looking forward she could see down his shirt, and see his scars.

'Hot, kind, badass boyfriend. With scars and a badass motorcycle that is super faithful. What more could a girl want?'

Indeed she had noticed how much Cinder was trying to get with him. The first few times she almost intervened, but always Chase had it under control and ended it quickly. There was no debate in his voice whenever he rejected someone, nor was it harsh. It was just him simply letting them know what he felt.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Hellion Hog was fast as they got to their destination in only 20 minutes give or take. Yang wasn't timing it but if she had to guess that's what she'd say. The place was very well maintained, and looked really nice.

Looking around it seemed to be in a pretty posh area of vale. Making Yang wonder

'Just how much is this gonna cost?'

Glancing at Chase he didn't seem to miss a beat, opening the door for her. Worries fading she smiled going in to be greeted with Paint It Black by The Rolling Stones.

"This place looks pricey, how much is this gonna cost?"

"Don't worry about it. I've made a good bit of money doing some "dirty" jobs. We can be as rowdy as we want too. The guy who owns this place owes me a favor, so don't worry about it."

Walking up the person who gave people there shoes instantly moved over to them. Completely ignoring the other two that were closer to him.

"Hello Mr. Brimstone. Would you like your usual pair?"

"Yeah, and get my date a good pair as well."

"Of course. What is your foot size ma'am?"

"Umm… 8 ½"

"I'll be out in a minute."

As he left Yang asked…

'What did you do that this guy is so grateful for?"

"Well there were some guys wanting some unfair "protection" money. It was driving this guy bankrupt. I happened to be around one day when they showed their ugly head. Soon they didn't show their much uglier heads anymore."

Finishing his short tale the owner came out. He was… interesting to say the least. He walked out, well more like strided out, in cherry red high heels. He wore a blond wig, that made his hair look like it went down to his shoulders. A black dress adorned his body, made to show off breasts that weren't there. On his hips there were two ice picks and each arm had elbow high, hot pink gloves covering them. At a passing glance he was very convincing as a woman.

Until he spoke that is…

"BITCH!" he said hugging Chase. His voice was deeper and seemed to always be monotone.

"Hi ho man. Oops I'd like you too meet someone. Yang this is Jack Furter. Jack this is Yang Xiao Long, my girlfriend."

Jack began to look her up and down before turning back to Chase saying

"Honey. You made a good pick. I'm assuming that you want an alley to yourselves so you can wink-wink nudge-nudge."

Chase blushed saying

"No no no. We just wanna bowl and get some food afterwards."

"Well due to the fact that I never thought this could happen, much less would. Alright you get your own private bowling alley and as much food as you want. Completely free of charge."

"Thanks man."

"Bitch, it's no problem. Once you kicked those assholes out of my place business is booming. So really it's no skin off my back. Have fun you two." he said winking at Yang

As he went back to the back Yang began to ask Chase stuff as they put on their shoes

"Was he…" She was cut off by him

"Yes, he is a drag queen. This is also not his only business. He also owns a gay bar called "The salami smoker" and a restaurant that is connected to this place called "The Salty Pickle."

Yang chuckled at the names as they were pretty funny.

"Alright let's get our bowl on!"

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Chase lost every single game. He lost them all bad. Jack had even come in too watch a bit and burst out into laughing fits as it was almost always a gutter ball.

Chase was never salty about it, as he laughed with them. He knew he sucked but he never really made anything of it. Why would he? Ruin the fun for everyone else, nah he'd rather join.

Though a figure in a trench coat was watching them. They saw him over and over, even when they began to eat. He never ordered anything or did anything except watch them through his sunglasses.

Getting fed up Chase walked over and ripped his newspaper gown, and the same with his sunglasses revealing… Anthony?

"Anthony? What are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm not Anthony. Who's Anthony? Is he that ultra attractive person, whom I am not even though I am good looking. No my name is uhhh… Bathroom. Bathroom… J-Jones." He said staring at the bathroom.

"Nice try but you're not fooling anyone."

"Ah yes I believe I see him outside. Ah I-I need his autograph. Good-bye." He said rushing out the door.

Walking back to his table Chase couldn't help but shake his head. Seeing Yang once again he felt more emotion well inside him. And it ended up welling in a very particular place.

'Oh God. The one major drawback to being a faunus. I-I think I'm in heat"

Yes it is true that only females go into heat, for animals. During the transition to faunus it seemed to activate for males as well. Scholars today still aren't sure why this happened. The leading theory is that some faunus races were dying off with not enough males. Due to this males adapted a heat cycle as well.

Doing his breathing exercises he managed to keep it under control… for now at least. Lucky for him the night was wrapping up.

"Thanks again Jack."

"Bitch, please. Now go. Be free."

Chuckling a bit the two made it back to Beacon having had a nice time together.

 **A/N: Alright so Cinder's doing some bad stuff now. A great date went with Yang and Chase. Continue reading if you want to know what happens after the date. Also Jack will return and become a much more important character. As always if you have any ideas feel free to suggest them.**

 **Like always I'll SEE YA!**

 **LEMON WARNING: PAST THIS POINT IS A LEMON. THIS IS YOUR THIRD AND FINAL WARNING. YOU CAN'T BLAME ME IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO READ THIS BUT YOU DID CUS I DID WARN YOU.**

Walking back into Beacon Yang asked like normal

"Can I stay in your room?"

"Sure."

There was nothing new about that. Hell they'd been doing that before they had even started dating. Going in Anthony was nowhere to be seen.

'It's time!' Was all Yang could think.

As Chase got into the shower Yang got ready. Taking off her jacket, shirt and bra she sat down legs spread wide. She had made a condom run a few days ago, pulling one out she grabbed it with her teeth. Sitting on his bed she got herself in the most obvious spot. She was ready.

It didn't take much longer before Chase came out. He had no shirt on making it all the better for her. His scars exposed to the night air made her hornier than before.

Chase didn't see her at first, focusing on the swords.

"I gotta find some way to repay those two."

"I have an idea." Yang chimed in.

With a smile Chase turned around and froze once seeing her. Her breasts out like they were, condom at the ready, shorts still needed to be taken off. This was a dream come true.

"I-I-Is a whaa?" He said not being able to make coherent words.

"Let me give you an idea." She said before making a circle with one hand and putting a finger through with the other.

Before he would have had flashbacks to when he was rapped though this time he didn't. She lucked out doing this while he was in heat.

Practically tearing off his pants left him in his compression shorts, which showed all of him.

"Oh fuck yes." Yang moaned into his mouth as he began kissing her neck. Doing a power play Yang flipped their positions, with her now sitting in Chase's lap. Chase didn't care in the slightest.

Grinding on him moans were realised from the two people. They moved onto a heated, sloppy kiss. Mouths fighting for control. Yang began taking off his compression shorts as he took of her shorts and panties.

"Looks like someone's excited." Chase said as juices dribbled out of Yang.

"Oh fuck yes I am." Yang moaned looking at his thick cock.

"No foreplay?"

"Fuck that. Maybe next time, but now…" She said putting the condom on him "... just fuck me."

Chase didn't need to be told twice as he thrusted up into her. She braced herself as she was a virgin, a little blood being there.

Immediately Chase smelled it and stopped. A minute passed as he stayed still inside her before asking

"You okay?"

"I'm fine now, just be a little slower."

Obliging her he started back once again. This time not as fast however. Slowly his cock entered her and part way excited.

A small noise was made each time he trusted. It sounded like a *shlock* as she was so wet that he was displaying her juices.

"Harder. Fuck me harder." She moaned out.

Carefully he went back to a faster pace. It was a bit faster than she had expected making her yelp out. Not even a minute had passed and her knees began to buckle.

Body spasming she could barely moan out…

"S-Sooooo g-g-g-oood! Yes oh right there! Right fucking there! Keep going! Oh Oum I'm so fucking close! Yes yes yes yes yes yesssss! I'm fucking cummmmmmmminnnggggg! She yelled squirting cum all over Chase.

As she came Chase didn't stop at all. He began massaging her clit while still thrusting never stopping his rhythm. That made her cum again instantly, making her walls so tight.

He nearly blew his load there, but managed to hold it in, not wanting to cum just yet.

Picking her up he bent her over into doggy style.

"Oh am I your Bitch now?"

"Like as in female dog?" Even now he was like this

"Sure." She said not caring all that much

"Than yessss. Oh fuck you're tight." He said thrusting into her again.

Walls tightening again she stopped herself, just barely, from cumming once again. Her tits bounced over and over underneath her as her ass jiggled from each pounding.

"Keep going! Keep fucking going! Yes! Yes! Oh just like that! Just like that! YESSS OH DEAR OUM YESSS UGHJH! She said letting out a grunt before cumming hard again.

Grabbing her tits he went balls deep inside and exploded into the condom. His cock pulsed inside her, over and over. Absolutely filling the condom to the brim with cum.

Feeling that inside her sent her over the edge again. Her pussy milking his dick for every drop he had. Heavy pants filled the room. Pulling out he collapsed beside her.

Taking off the condom she drank all the cum inside without a second thought. She was ok with the taste even though it wasn't great.

"That was fantastic" she said crawling under the blankets still baked

"Most indeedidly" Chase agreed before falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I think you guys know what I own and what I don't. RWBY=NO. OC=YES.

 **A/N: Look for everyone who really enjoys this I'd like to say that I'm sorry for the long wait on this. In rushing out chapters I haven't been able to do some ideas for earlier chapters. I've had to cut some short and others I've had to cut out completely. Now, I don't think I can give a definite date on when I'll make the next chapter as it will certainly vary from time to time. I'd like to congratulate iLoveA51ans for getting the referance. Now let's see if anyone can name the happy hours show itself as they've had a lot. Enough blue balling now**

 **LET'S GET ROCKIN!**

Light passed through the curtains as day broke. At the angle it came to rest on Chase's closed eyelids. Calm even breaths filled the room as he woke.

Yang had managed to stay in the shadows, that were still cast all around the room.

"Mmmhhhmm" Chase yawned quietly as he stretched, waking his body up.

Flashes of what happened the night before. Him and Yang, interlocked together, moans filling the room. Cuddling against her a few intriguing thoughts filled his head.

'Huh, no bad dreams last night. Now that I think about it, the last time Yang and I had shared a bed I didn't have any nightmare either. Maybe it's just because I…"exhausted" myself last night.

Then again, that doesn't explain the first time. Well one time is happenstance. Two times is a coincidence. Three times means something's happening.'

Nuzzling against her he began kissing her neck lightly. Both of them had fallen asleep without putting clothes back on. Meaning that they were nakedly spooning under the warm blankets.

He could feel his member in between her smooth, pale thighs. Of course he never went inside her or anything of the sort. He loved her and he would never do that without her say so.

'Love huh. Yeah I guess I do.'

Subconsciously he began carefully running his fingers through her long **,** silky hair. With morning sunlight running through it, it looked like silken gold. Her pale, perfect skin was shown off by her hair even more.

Stunning… was not the word. Not even close to how beautiful she is. Hot? No that's not it either.

'Wow. She is so beautiful that I have to make an entirely new word for her. Believe me I will make that word. Smamazing? Nah that's no good. I'll stick with it.'

In her sleep her body began to shudder, almost like she was cold. As it continued Chase began to worry that she was getting sick. Until she began to moan softly.

Feeling where he was, he discovered why this phenomenon was happening. His member was resting on a particularly sensitive area for her.

' She's not sick. That's good.'

She began biting her bottom lip, with sweat beginning to pour off her body. Still asleep she moaned out

"Oh Oum Yes… Keep going. I-I love you so much Chase."

It was soft and kinda raspy but he could make out what she said. Grinning he leaned back, looking up at his sealing just happy to be alive.

Often he wasn't. Even after he had met Yang he often wrestled with the idea of suicide. But once he and Yang became a couple, he said

"I can't do that. Not to her. I'll never leave her, especially like that."

She was his only real reason to live now. Well her and Anthony to be honest. If any of his other friends were to leave him or die, he would feel awful but never truly shut down. Though if it was either of them, well he honestly had no idea what he'd do.

Pushing those thoughts away he continued to get closer to her. Long moments passed as she continued to sleep, though there were no more "incidents".

Finally her eyes began to flutter open, still seeing everything through a blurry hue. Blinking a few times the world looked crisp once again. Sitting up she began to stretch, and inadvertently hit Chase in the face. Hearing the smack she looked over to see a red handprint on his face.

"Oh my gosh! Chase I didn't mean too!" She said getting nervous

Leaning in she started to sooth the area. Instantly, she retracted her hand, knowing that Chase doesn't like to be touched. Reaching up he held her and and looked at the sheets saying…

"Don't worry Yang. I've had worse. Much worse. This is nothing, so don't sweat it. Just to let you know, I'm fine with you touching me. You earned it by being as amazing as you are."

Dawning on their faces were smiles that could light up a building. Space between them narrowed till' they were together in a heated embrace. Looking down he was reminded in detail, that both of them were completely naked.

Breaking, Yang saw the deep scarlet that covered Chase's cheeks. Remembering what had happened last night, she realized why he was blushing. Both her breasts and her womanhood were exposed. A sly smile grew on her face as an idea flooded into her brain.

"Hey Chase. Ready for round two?" She nearly moaned, straightening her arms and squeezing her "assets" together.

"Well… um*gulp*. S-Sure. Why not."

Giddily she almost started. Almost. She stopped herself, with both of them freezing as soon as they heard it. Both of them heard Careless Whisper.

Eyes widened as they knew who it was. Footsteps started to come from the balcony that was outside their window. They practically ripped the sheets, they covered themselves so fast.

Anthony walked in, saxophone hanging from a strap on his shoulder. For a moment he seemed to to recognize any difference in the room.

Looking over he saw Chase and Yang under the blankets, though he couldn't tell they were naked. Starring for a moment, he raised his eyebrow curiously before asking…

"What… What's um… going on here? Like just what is this? Like at all?"

"What um… whaddya mean?" Chase said getting desperate

"Like that." He said gesturing to the two of them.

Minds racing, they had to come up with something. Literally anything, anything other than what was actually happening.

"We were just…um." Yang said having no idea what he'd find believable.

"We were just… h-hanging out. Yeah just hanging out. Just like how normal people do." Chase said picking up where she left off.

Yang followed suit with him, nodding violently. Anthony continued to stare with skepticism, much to the pair's dismay. Finally he dropped the look saying

"Oh were you two sprouting?"

"Were we to do the whaa?" Was the only thing that Chase could say

"Ya know sprouting. When some leaf children begin to come out of your body."

His face was completely straight. That was something that he believed about as much as air.

"Anthony, where… where in the Hell did you learn that?!" Chase cried

"From the Alfalfa. My two favorites are Zondor and Captain Drake ( **A/N: Another reference)**. They were the ones who taught me that. They called it "The Talk"."

'Welp. Anthony has been given the talk. Unfortunately it was by a plant that he thought had talked to him' Chase thought.

"No. No we weren't… "Sprouting". Also where did you get that saxophone? You don't have any money and you didn't ask me."

His head went up, looking straight at the ceiling. Chase had never made eye contact with him but Yang had. This was the first time the entire conversation where he broke it.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKK**

 _Last Evening:_

 _Cardin was sitting in the music room while no one was around. Next to him was a black spray paint can. On the other side of him was a nice, new, shiney saxophone._

 _Grinning he picked up the can of spray paint. And proceeded to throw it across the room. Clattering against the far wall, it fell onto the carpet harmlessly._

 _Picking up the Saxophone he gave it a warm embrace. Slowly he began shining it with his hand that wasn't broken._

" _Ah I love this Sax. Honestly it's one of the few things that makes me really happy. Maybe I should stop bullying people and… and become a musician. Yeah… a musician instead of a hunter like my dad forced me to be. Maybe that's why I'm like this. Maybe that's why I'm so…"_

 _Cardin's thoughts were interrupted by an elbow that cracked against his skull. His body was flung against the ground, reeling in pain._

" _Gimme that, NERD!" Anthony said taking the Sax_

 _Cardin began to sputter to his feet, though before he could finish Anthony was aiming his knee cap pistol._

" _I wouldn't do that if I were you. This is mine now. The alfalfa demand it." Anthony said simply before leaving_

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKK**

"So that's what happened?" Chase started

"Yeah"

"You were taking a walk…"

"Yep."

"And you saw a Saxophone just lying there…"

"Mine"

"And than you came back here."

"That is what I had just yep."

Chase continued to look at him before nervously he went

"Hey would you look at the time. I gotta take Zondor for a walk!" Anthony said picking up one of the plants and rushing out of the room.

Yang and Chase locked eyes for a second before going back to the door. Smiles broke out as they laughed together.

"Well. That killed the mood, huh." Yang said a little disappointed

"Yeah."

"Oh, are you planning on going to the school Fair today?"

"The... what?"

"The Fair. Ya know every year around now there's a big fair to give all the students a break. It was announced a lot of times."

"I um… don't pay attention to the announcements all that much."

"Well now you know. It's free and I'm gonna be there. Are you?" Yang said pouting like Ruby often did.

Chase often used the weekends to get a break from social interactions and "cool off" in a way. With the date the other day, he didn't get his break than, so today he was planning on doing that.

Seeing Yang pout grew to be too much for Chase, with him conceding. With a bit of a sigh he said…

"What the Hell. Sure I'll go with you."

Embracing him, she had completely forgotten the fact that they were still naked. At this point she didn't care all that much, looking up to see him blushing as he looked at the ceiling.

"Oum, I love you Headphones."

"So do I, My Little Ember."

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKK**

Cinder was laughing in her room, surrounded by Emerald, Neo, and Mercury. All of whom, was looking at her like she was crazy. Not even like slight insanity, but closer to batshit crazy.

"Um… are you feeling alright, Cinder?" Emerald asked

Turning they could see that hatred in Cinder's eyes. They almost seemed to glow from the unadulterated, pure wrath that lay beneath them.

"Me? Oh… I'm doing just fine. Because today we're going to crush Chase. Today we break him."

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

The school Fair was about as bad as Chase had expected. Noise was almost constant and it seemed like there was no end in sight.

Touch was just as bad as the noise, with people bumping into him over and over.

Discipline was the only thing holding him together at this point being far past what he could handle. Yang herself was also a large motivator for him to keep his cool.

Often she'd see him begin to wince at the noise and his face contort in frustration with all the touching. Whenever she saw these involuntary actions, she'd hold his hand or bring him closer to her.

Everyone who saw this gave the young couple a few different looks.

Almost all the guys, and even a few girls, looked at Chase and Yang with jealousy. Others looked at the two with lust, seeing Yang's large breasts.

Even with all the looks Yang ignored them and Chase didn't notice them in the first place.

"You feeling alright?" Yang asked pulling him close to her.

"I-I'll… be fine. But I don't think that I'll um… be able to make, eye contact with anyone. At least until the end of the day." Chase said looking at some clouds

In a much lower voice, she brought his ear down to her mouth.

" If you can last 'till I wanna go, so about 2-3 more hours. We can have some… "fun" in your room again tonight." Finishing her illuding statement she nibbled on his ear.

She didn't bite hard, in fact he hardly felt her teeth at all. Instead he felt the warmth of her spit with her teeth guiding his ear to the side.

"COME ON!" Was a statement that exploded all around the couple. Disappointment filled the area as a lot of people wanted either one of the two partners. The others were disappointed that they weren't tearing their clothes off and fucking right there, right now.

Head swiveling down, he opted to look at his feet instead. The ends of his boots moving as he wiggled his toes to make himself more comfy. Quietly he said as soft as before

"You know I love a challenge."

It was really hard to hear him above all the noise, as his voice never raised from it's hallway level. She was hoping that doing this would help loosen him up when it came to talking. At the very least talking to her.

*SNAP* "I got it! I know where we're going next!" She said before grabbing his hand and pulling him through the crowd.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Gulping he looked up to see what Yang had dragged him too. Ominously the building's shadow loomed.

She had brought him to a roller coaster.

Chase had never been on a roller coaster before and he didn't like the idea of it. The speed he didn't have a problem with, but being squished against a random person for an unknown period of time was an idea he didn't like.

Yang squeezed his hand making him remember that he'd be next to her.

Looking over the ride he saw that the name of it was "The Obliterator" with the tagline "So Fast It'll Obliterate Your Senses!". Scaning it once again Chase had a sly smirk.

'Yeah. Sure it will.'

Walking in they were hit with a musky smell. There wasn't much if a line due to no one wanting to ride on it.

They walked out under a wooden canopy that was painted blue. The ride was in front of them painted blue with red streaks going down it. Metal rods and beams seemed to be leading the ride everywhere.

Out of a door, about 20 feet from them, walked a young man that was maybe 4 years older than them.

He was an inch or two taller than Chase, though he had some serious 5 o'clock shadow. He was wearing a blue hat that said the ride's name in red stitching with brown curly hair that came out in the front. The uniform he wore was a set of blue shorts and a blue T-shirt. Both had red streaks on them too, though unlike the ride, these looked more like flames. Beneath the shirt and shorts it was easy to see he had some muscle and was trying to make sure people in space could see it.

"Alright if you'll give me all of your belongings that you're worried about losing. I promise to keep good care of them."

No enthusiasm graced his tone, as he droned on saying something that he had clearly rehearsed several times. Finally looking up his facial features finally changed to one of awe.

Even though Chase wasn't looking directly at him, he could tell where his eyes had settled. Up to now he had been looking at the ground seeming to be setting up the ride.

Yang saw his mesmerized look as well and started getting angry at his actions. Before she could do anything he began the pick up lines.

"Hey there. Ya know I thought I saw an amber alert for a missing Angel. You gotta boyfriend sweet heart, 'cus I'll show him what a real man looks like." He said proceeding to flex his muscles.

Anger began to build in both parties, though it came out in different ways. Chase kept his contained and wasn't planning on acting on it. Yang on the other hand didn't want to teach this guy a lesson. No no, she needed to teach him a lesson.

"Well, as it so happens my boyfriend is right here" She said gesturing to Chase

Looking him up and down he began to laugh. Usually Chase's choice in clothes covered his muscles and made him look way more unassuming. With his headphones and small looking arms he didn't look like much of a threat.

Clearly this guy didn't attend Beacon, as everyone in school saw his muscles during his fight with Weiss. Even more than that they saw what his power can do.

Going into a cold sweat, Chase realized what Yang was planning on doing. Walking around him, she pulled off his jacket leaving his T-Shirt to cover his torso. That morning Chase just grabbed the first shirt he could.

The shirt ended up being a DBZ T-Shirt that said "GoCrew" on it. Fortunately it was a bit too small for Chase now, though he didn't care as his Jacket covered it all well enough. With it being the size it is, now it displayed his muscles with frightening detail.

Opening his eyes the asshole's laughing began to die down slowly. Reading the name embroidered on his shirt it read "Alex". Yes Alex had physically bigger muscles, but Chase's almost seemed like they were sculpted.

Even with this new information, Alex still decided to press on, not knowing how literal Chase was. He even did a good job hiding his shock and fear as everything now was a bluff.

"Heh, what are those things?! Baby-Fucking-Carrots! Now these are muscles! Now how about you run off to your computer and body pillow, and try to stay in your league from now on!"

Now that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Literally shaking with rage Chase's head snapped from his feet to Alex's chest, and started walking forward. Putting on his gloves, they instantly began to shift into 8 inch knives, as his fists clenched together.

Pulling out his scroll and taking off his headphones he put them on the wooden stand that Alex typically stood behind. Slamming them down he nearly punched a hole through the top part.

The knife of his left hand melted back into the glove, while the one in his right stayed. Grabbing Alex, Chase pulled him close and pressed the knife against his throat. It was hard enough that Alex could feel it, though not enough that it would break the skin.

Leaning in Chase whispered in his ear

"I want you to understand something, OK. Looks can, and are, deceiving. Like me for example, I am a living weapon that can kill you in more ways than you have brain cells. When I come back from enjoying this ride with my beautiful girlfriend, and find that you have messed with anything that I had trusted with. Even if the tiniest thing is not where I put it, there is NO WHERE you can run. And by the way having a small dick like yours is not everyone else's problem."

Leaning out, Chase got full view of the horror he had caused this guy. His eyes were wide with fear and he seemed unbelievably more jumpy than he was before. All the color in his face had drained as he looked back at Chase.

Still looking at Alex's chest, Chase smiled nice and wide. From the angle it looked as if Chase had appeared out of some horrid nightmare.

Changing the other knife into his glove, he walked back to a smirking Yang. As Chase put his jacket back on and put his gloves in his pockets Yang said…

"Oh so that's what a really man looks like. Thanks Headphones for showing me."

Alex face turned red at that with a combination of anger and embarrassment. Opening his mouth, Chase pivoted back to look towards him. Freezing he simply said

"E-Enjoy your ride…"

With a smile they both sat down and had some fun.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Due to no one being there to ride after them, Chase and Yang went around another two times. As a hunter and huntress in training, they could handle the speed extremely well and were completely fine coming off.

"Now that was fun! Right Headphones?" Yang asked smiling while holding onto Chase's arm to rub in Alex's defeat.

Chase nodded as he walked over and grabbed his headphones and scroll. Looking over he could see Alex cowering slightly a good 50 feet away from Chase.

Checking both his items over he found that neither were messed with, so he left with Yang on his arm.

'I wonder why she thinks this is romantic?' Was the only thing he was thinking of as they walked.

Not much longer after leaving the building Chase was starting to have problems again. He did want to be with Yang, not for what she had promised him but more for being a good boyfriend.

'How about I just walk off for a bit. I'll be back soon and I haven't really left. I'll just cool off, I guess.'

"Hey Yang."

"Yeah Headphones?"

"Umm I'm gonna go for a bit of a walk. I just getting a little too… overwhelmed. I won't be gone long, I promise, but I'm just gonna go to a way less populated area for maybe 20 minutes or so."

Again he spoke in whisper, though this time he was certainly warranted to use it. Yang loved having him around and wanted him to stay, but she understood. After all It's not like he can control it.

"Sure you can go. But I'll hold you to that 20 minutes."

With a smile he said…

"I thought as much."

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Cinder and her "gang" had been watching Chase and Yang every sense they went outside. In order to break Chase, Cinder needed to find the perfect opportunity for her plan to take place.

So to find that moment she had been watching them closely the entire time they had been at the Fair. Even when they decided to go onto the roller coaster she watched as to not lose track of them.

Everyone was beginning to worry about Cinder. But they had decided to help her, if she got her revenge on this boy then she'd surely go back to normal.

Finally the time for it to go into action as he began to walk off. They saw him and where he was going, and made it to that place first.

Now it was simply a matter of time before he'd crack.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKK**

Chase had been walking for a good 10 minutes now. He was starting to feel a bit better, but he'd definitely need a bit more time before he'd endure another few hours of that torture.

Walking he looked down at the ground, he wasn't upset or anything, that's just kinda where his eyes landed.

Soon he began to hear voices off a little ways away. Chase recognized them which was… curious for him as he often forgot people's voices or didn't care.

Going into a crouch he jogged to the corner that they were around and figured out who the voices were.

One of them was Yang, most definitely. He had heard it over and over so many times that he'd know it anywhere. In fact, he knew her voice so well he'd bet that he could choose her voice even if he was deft.

The other one however took him… a few minutes longer. Eventually he did place the voice. It was Mercury Black. The only reason he knew was that he found him super annoying because constantly blue balled people who were fighting him.

Listening closely he could hear their conversation. Normally he wouldn't do something like this. But this time something was just… different.

Closely listening he could here…

"Where is he?" Mercury asked

"Don't worry he said he was too "overwhelmed". He'll be gone for 10 more minutes."

"Good then we have more than enough time for this."

Suddenly the conversation stopped and odd noises were what replaced it. Going into a cold sweat, Chase was terrified of what he might see. But he had to know if she was cheating on him.

Leaning around the corner he could see them clearly kissing, hands wandering everywhere. Knee going slack, Chase fell to the ground with a *THUD* tears in his eyes.

The sudden noise made them break the kiss as they saw him. No shock was shown on her face, nor was embarrassment. All that was on the face of the woman he loved was a wide grin.

"Y-Yang...How...How could you do this! I thought you loved me! I thought I loved you!" Chase cried. Especially now he couldn't make eye contact.

Looking down she said coldly…

"I never loved you, you pathetic piece of shit. What I did was play you for a sucker. All I wanted was to be in this moment right now and see… you… break. Now shoo, you're of no use to me anymore."

"No no no no No No No NO NO NO NO!" Chase screamed. He was done now, Chase would never let someone in again. All he felt now was sadness and hate.

Hate at himself for thinking it could ever work out and for what a fool he'd been. Running back to his room he felt the emptiness of losing one of the people that he lived for.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Yang was really worried right now. Chase said he'd be back in 20 minutes, and usually he was either exactly on time or early. This really wasn't like him.

Her mind flashed to the worst of a pack of Grimm getting him. Or spies that work for the White Fang had captured him. Thinking of it just made her more anxious as she ran around even faster.

Turning a corner she felt her heart skip a beat and time begin to slow.

She found Chase alright, she had found him making out with Emerald. Sucking in a deep breath, tears welled in her eyes as she saw them go on.

Breaking they looked into each other's eyes, a smile on their faces. Emerald's eyes went wide as she saw Yang looking at them.

Chase followed her line of sight seeing Yang as well. Smiling Chase strode up to her, her arms slack now seeming to be made of jelly.

"So you found out huh?" Chase said looking down at her.

Shedding tears as she looked down they splashed silently against the pavement.

"Why would you do this? Huh? I thought I loved you." Yang yelled head snapping up to meet his.

Their eyes locked purple fightin blue as he simply said…

"I used you for what you were meant for. Not to love, but merely to fuck and get on with life. The meek and kind demeanor is just an act honey. And believe me EVERYONE falls for it. Even Anthony who I've been fucking with for years. You can tell everyone. In fact tell everyone and see how much I care. Because in short all of you are tools for me to go farther, especially… you."

"You… You FUCKING ASSHOLE!" She screamed as she ran away from Chase.

As she left Chase turned back into Mercury as Emerald took a break from using her semblance. Cinder walked out of the shadows with a smile saying…

"Mission Complete."

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKK**

It had been two weeks after the Fair and some serious fallout had happened. Yang had told her team what had happened, at first they didn't believe it but soon they accepted.

Unfortunately for Chase it didn't stop there. The story of how "Chase" had cheated on Yang and what he thought of everyone spread all across the school.

Every sense than people openly beat Chase and mock him with no regard to anything. Usually Chase would have more than enough strength to beat their heads in. Now though, he didn't care.

If anything he wanted them to beat him, he deserved it after all for thinking he could trust someone. First she says such terrible things to him and now she's flipped what she's done on him.

For the past week he's barely left his room. Whenever he came out he's looked terrible and smelled. Anthony had moved out for a bit and has been staying in team RWBY's dorm.

He only came out for meals and wouldn't stay, bringing the food back to his dorm. To say he was a mess was not good enough, as he fell into a deep depression not being able to bring himself out of it.

Nightmares came back now, though they were much worse than before. Sometimes they'd be joyful memories of him and Yang. Those always hurt worse than the normal ones.

There were only two people that he'd decided to live for and now both of them were gone. Now he was simply looking for the exit.

Greasy haired and smelly, he walked over dirty clothes and food not caring if they attracted bugs or if it wasn't the way his routine said it should be.

Openly weeping he began to write a letter on his desk to Yang and Anthony reading…

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

 _Dear Anthony and Yang,_

 _I'm sorry. I want to say that first before I went on the rest of this._

 _I don't know what I did to drive you away Anthony and for that I am truly sorry. You were always with me and when you weren't those were undoubtedly the hardest and worst times in my life. Now we have been separated once again and hardship has hit me once again. I'm going to miss you so much. Also tell Zondor and Captain Drake I said goodbye._

 _Yang I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you. I wish I was better and that I could have been better for you. But before I go I just want you to know that I love you. Without a shadow of a doubt I still love you and I always will. Heh… I guess you've ruined me for all other girls, not that it really matters._

 _You both were the only reason I kept going. My reasons to live more or less. And now that you too are gone, I guess so am I. I'm a shell of who I was and now I've decided to try and find myself once again. My real self that is._

 _Goodbye, and please live good lives. For me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Chase Brimstone_

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKK**

Yang had been feeling weird ever since she saw Chase and Emerald. Just something about it all was just wrong.

It wasn't the fact that Chase was cheating on her in the first place. No, it was something… smaller, something that just didn't make sense to her. But she couldn't put her finger on it.

'Was it… no that's not it. What was it? What could it have been.'

As much as she didn't want to think back on it she decided to for the first time in a week and a half to think back on it.

'So Chase went off to be with Emerald. Wait now that I really think of it he wasn't really talking like himself.'

Suddenly a bunch of things became clear to her as she found what had been bugging her. Sitting up she said aloud…

"Chase had whispered that he couldn't make eye contact with anyone. He had done it in a place and been so quiet that no one would have heard him. But he said the times kinda loud and stuff. Chase wouldn't have been able to make eye contact with anyone, much less me. That means that someone use their semblance to mess with my head!

But if Chase knew he didn't then why didn't he tell me? Unless they pulled the same trick on him! If they did then that's why he's been acting the way he has lately!"

Even though she felt joy at figuring it out she was livid that someone messed with her head and Chase's head.

A few knocks rang on her door. Eyes red she opened it to reveal an out of breath Anthony.

"Anthony? What's going on?"

"Chase sent me a message of a letter he had made for both of us! He said that he didn't want us to fight over it after he leaves! I think Chase is gonna try and run away from school!"

Eyes wide Yang sprinted through the hallway to Chase's dorm. Knocking on it she found it waa open.

Opening it she found it in ruins and a terrible smell emanated everywhere. Darkness filled it with no light until she flipped the switch that is. After that she wished he had been running away.

Anthony running in behind her, they found Chase in a noose with a plastic bag over his head. His body was still twitching as he must have just recently done it.

"CHASE!" They both screamed in unison.

 **A/N: Indeed that is what Chase was refering too when he said goodbye. Yes I know this is a bit of a blue ball but I thought I'd make for a batter chapter. Chase isn't dead (yet muhahahahha), and now it's up to Yang and Anthony to save him. Will they ever catch Cinder? And will Chase ever be able to prove his innocence to the rest of the school? Find out next time.**

 **Like always I'll SEE YA!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Own RWBY= Nope. Own OC= Yep

 **A/N:Yes I am back and here to stay. Lots of things have been happening so I haven't had the time to crack 'em out like normal. Hopefully by Summer I should be able to really crack 'em out again. I'll stop buggin' you Guys now and…**

 **LET'S GET ROCKIN!**

"CHASE!" Yang and Anthony yelled as they saw their friend. Writhing in his binds it was clear that he wasn't dead yet, but he was making his way there.

Thinking fast, Yang ran up to him and began to lift him up from the waist to relieve pressure on his neck.

"Anthony! Find something to cut him down!" Yang yelled, trying to hold up his body.

"Like what?!"

"ANYTHING!"

Looking around a bit more he saw Peace leaning up against one side of the room. Some dust had collected on the hilt and blade, but the edge itself was as sharp as ever.

Using a wide swing, the special blade cut through the strong rope like a hot knife through butter. Chase's body limply fell into Yang's arms, head still covered by a plastic bag.

Yang desperately ripped of the clear bag, leaving his airways free. Listening closely she realized that he wasn't breathing.

"Oh my Oum. Oh my Oum. Oh my Oum! CHASE! PLEASE DON'T DIE! PLEASE NO!" She cried, tears in her eyes as she started doing mouth to mouth.

Anthony watched, he wanted to make a comment akin to…

'Ewww gross!'

...but thought better of it.

Minutes seemed long as Yang continued to breath for him until he finally started breathing on his own.

Yang did it. She had saved him.

His eyes never opened like she had expected, he was breathing fine but seemed like he couldn't wake up.

"Anthony. Could you get the medical staff please?" She asked. Yang looked drained at that point, as she looked at her boyfriend's unmoving body.

"Yeah, sure Yang. Come on Zondor." He said as he picked up one of his many plants.

Walking out, Yang was left alone with Chase and really got to see his room. The entire place was ruined, just absolutely trashed.

Spending those couple nights with him, she knew that he was super specific about where things go in his room and such things. Being trashed like this is more like a physical representation of his mind.

Usually it was exact, precise and as such it preformed amazingly. After whoever it was that fucked with their heads did that it destroyed him psychology.

That reflected in him giving up his routines and treating his body like he had.

Tears welled in her eyes as she thought to the past week. The entire time she thought that something like this was what he deserved, that he deserved something much worse in fact.

Now, now that she not only knew the truth; but that her hopes has been answered, did she feel terrible.

A note was on the table. It was the one that Anthony had shown her and what brought them here. Next to it was his scroll, his unlocked scroll.

On it he seemed to be obsessively looking at photos of the both of them.

"Chase, please don't leave me. B-Because I promise to never leave you again." She sobbed quietly as some medical personnel came in.

Instantly they began checking his pulse, breathing and other such vitals. After what seemed like an extremely long time the nurse finally said…

"He's alive, but from this initial look it seems like he's slipped into a coma."

Yang was frozen at the news of what happened. He couldn't have slipped into a coma, they… they hadn't made up yet. He can't die they need to be together.

"How long will he be like this." She asked as they lifted Chase's limp body onto a stretcher.

"We won't know until we can get him to the medical wing." The nurse said pushing Chase away.

As they left Anthony walked in and saw Yang standing in the middle of the room. Upon seeing her he was planning on interrogating her more, but decided not to. Eyes filling with tears she was beginning to cry once more.

In the background they could hear that Chase was listening to " _Mrs. Robinson"_ by Simon  & Garfunkel. Walking up Anthony began to pat her back saying…

"I've known Chase for a long time, and this isn't the first time he's done this…"

Hearing that initially shocked Yang, but thinking a bit harder Chase was put through Hell. One that Anthony seemed to help him bear with.

"... I really hoped that after meeting you that he'd get better. But I suppose that I should have thought more about what you said. But we were apart for two years, a lot can happen in that time. Something I do know is that Chase'll survive this."

"How *sob* can you be *sob* so sure?"

"I was in the doorway when you said those things to him, and I know that Chase heard you too. Knowing Chase, he'll fight tooth and nail 'till he gets back to you. Because you are his strength, and with those words you have given him unimaginable strength."

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKeru**

About an hour later both Yang and Anthony went to go check up on Chase. Walking in they saw him hooked up to several tubes, wires and machines.

"How is he doing?" Anthony asked with an odd smile.

As he talked Yang leaned over and held his hand. Holding it tight, just for a second, she felt him squeeze back. That simple action gave her astounding hope and resolve in the idea that he'd be just fine.

"Fortunately for this young man, you both have saved him. If you had been a few minutes later than he would be in a much deeper coma." The larger Nurse said checking his brain activity.

"Deeper Coma?" Yang asked a little curious at how she described it.

"Indeed. Now, he is in a coma, but it doesn't appear that deep. Even more than that, his brain activity seems like he's fighting against the coma! It's almost like something happened that made him absolutely determined to break out of it. Due to his current brain activity he will probably come out of it in about a week, maybe a week and a half."

Locking eyes with Anthony, she knew that he was right.

"I wanna stay with him." Yang said sternly.

The nurse began, but saw Yang's red eyes and stopped herself.

'This girl must really care for him.' The Nurse thought

"Alright. You can stay here as long as you like. Though be ready to wait. I mean it's not like he's going anywhere." The Nurse said before leaving the room.

Pulling a chair next to him, Yang sat and started talking to his sleeping form, gripping his hand tight. Anthony looked at the two happy.

To himself he quietly said…

"This was hard on the two of them. Though through that hardship, it's strengthened their bond. Quite frankly, I doubt that they'll ever abandon each other again."

Holding his large potted Alfalfa plant up he said…

"Thank you Zondor for giving me such knowledge about what is happening. No let's go get some lunch."

Walking out with Zondor it was clear to him that Yang wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKeru**

A few more hours passed of Yang staying at Chase's bedside. Never did she let up on her kind words, nor her tight grip on her hand.

Every once and awhile she could feel him grip her hand back, filling her with more and more hope.

Footsteps filled the hall and doorway behind her 'till the three figures of her team stood there.

Instantly the saw Yang, but didn't focus on who she was with Weiss saying…

"Where have you been?! We've been looking for you for about an hour! It's almost 7:00 and we haven't seen you since 11:00 AM! And it's not like you've been answering your Scroll! Finally we ran into Anthony, who told us that you volunteered to be in the medical wing! So, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Yang understood where they were coming from. She had been gone for a long time and she hadn't been checking her Scroll. Gingerly, Yang motioned to the sleeping body in the bed.

Upon seeing Chase each one seemed to he did something bad to Yang but that certainly didn't mean that he should die. Weiss instantly jumped onto the first logical scenario saying…

"Yang. I know that he hurt you but… but this is way too far."

"No. This wasn't me."

Two feelings filled Weiss at the same time. One was relief at the fact that her teammate and friend didn't do something like that. The other was regret as she instantly thought that Yang would do it.

Ruby piped up asking…

"Than who did. I mean not many can take on Chase, and even less can do this too him. Or was it some kind of assassination attempt by ninjas lurking in the shadows!"

Finishing that statement a few shadows rippled slightly, along with various other objects. Which made everyone instantly, and infinitely more uneasy than before.

Shaking her head for a moment, she gathered her thoughts back saying…

"It wasn't ninjas. He did it to himself, he tried to hang himself…"

All the other girls went wide eyed at this new information. Chase was always super bright and happy. To see him fall this far, is just saddening to think about.

"... Right now he's in a coma, though it's not very deep. The doctors say he'll be out in about a week…"

The girls breathed out at that news. Right now they didn't like him, but didn't want to see him dead. Though Yang still continued.

"... Thought that doesn't mean that this wasn't an assassination attempt."

Again all the girls shared a reaction, though this time it was confusion rather than shock. Before anything could be said Yang began to elaborate.

"I was thinking back to the day where he did all that to me, earlier. Thinking over the day, Chase said several time "I can't make eye contact today. I'm just way too over stimulated."...

As she began her thoughts Blake closed the door allowing this to be a private conversation.

"... But when he said all those terrible things, and kissed Emerald…"

Her hair flared up for a second just thinking about that horrid experience. Calming down again she continued.

"... He not only did he look into my eyes when he did that, but Emerald's as well. After I found him like this he left a note asking why I did something terrible to him. That means that both of us had our minds played with by someone. Because it was both of us, both of us also tried to stay away from each other.

I was more vocal than he was about the encounters, so he got all the hate. It got too much so he did this. A good assassination plot isn't it, to drive someone to do all the work themself." Yang finished

Once she finished, she had left the girls dumbstruck. It did make sense, but Weiss voiced an important question.

"Could he have been lying about not making eye contact?"

"First, Chase is a terrible liar. He couldn't keep the secret about him being autistic from me for a day. He barely made it as far as he did with you guys. Even if he did lie about it why would he try to hang himself. It just doesn't add up." Yang debunked Weiss' idea surprisingly calmly.

Weiss conceded to Yang's reasoning. Besides Yang knew him the best out of all of them. Weiss was not planning on stepping over any bounds, nor was she going to try and steal Chase from Yang; but she did care about him. It wasn't romantic nor sexual but she cared about him like a dear friend.

"If that is the case. Than we have a bigger problem to deal with." Blake began

"What?" Ruby asked not having put it together yet.

"That means that there are two assassins, mostly likely White Fang in the school. More than that, if they find out Chase is still alive, they'll likely try to kill him now while he's at his weakest."

Looking down at the limp body, Chase was extremely vulnerable. Fortunately, they didn't have to worry long as a familiar voice filled the room, whilst the door was opened and shut.

In the doorway stood Ozpin as he said…

"Indeed that is a problem Ms. Belladonna. Though I think he'll be quite fine until he wakes up. I understand that this is some elaborate assassination scheme by some spies that have infiltrated the school. We will be posting elite guards at all hours with Ms. Goodwitch leading the team."

"Wait! So you knew that there was a spy in the school and you did nothing!?" Yang said anger visible, though she didn't erupt like normal.

"I thought that there might be, though I've had no real evidence. However, now this proves that such a person, or perhaps people are in the school."

Ozpin's voice hung in the air for several moments. Unease ran through the room as what was just said sank in. It almost seemed like what their headmaster said reverberated from every object in the room.

"Now all four of you, along with Team JNPR and the rest of Team Stallion, may visit whenever you like, and stay as long as you like." Ozpin continued before saying…

"I hope you have a good rest of your day children. And give Chase my best wishes once he awakes." Ozpin finished before opening the door and leaving.

As he opened the door they could already see several guards around the door. In front of them was Glynda Goodwitch, whom was clearly giving the orders and making the formation.

"Yang you can come back to the dorm whenever you like. Come on guys lets get some sleep." Ruby said walking out with the rest of the team, leaving Yang next to Chase.

Once again she began talking to him and unbeknownst to her, both driving and soothing Chase.

 **GIGA LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKeru**

 _10 Days Later…_

As the days passed with Yang, the pain eased more and more for her. She would spend a few hours with his unconscious body for a day, though she felt better. Yang knew she did her best, and she knew that he'd be fine, so the guilt seemed to ease as he got better each day.

She slept in her dorm, though missed the way he warmed the bed with her. Getting dressed in her uniform she, unfortunately, wasn't exempt from classes. Even when she was in them, her mind would always drift to the oddball faunus she fell for.

Even worse was the rumors that were spread about why he did that. Yang did her best to clear his name, but it would take some time as not everyone believed her. After all he didn't open up to any of them, though Team JNPR believed her.

One of the most prominent rumors was that Chase was already dead. With that people came in droves to hit on Yang, and to woo her away from this "fantasy" that her boyfriend was still alive.

Pretty quickly she got feed up with all of the people, so she did what Chase did to a degree. After that she would spend just about all her time in either her room or the hospital wing, only really leaving those places for meals.

Today was no exception as she checked her scroll to see that it was 6:30 PM.

'Ruby and the others are probably waiting for me.' She thought getting up.

Leaning in she whispered in Chase's ear…

"Hey Chase, it's Yang again. I'll be gone for a little bit again. Don't worry I'll be fine, I can take care of myself. But you keep fighting, and maybe we can have more "fun~" in the bed again."

Chase tenesed up slightly making a noise that sounded like a grunt, or maybe a moan. At any rate Yang left the room with a slight smirk and went to go get dinner.

Walking into the hallway, she instantly attracted looks from every single guy. A few actually both had the balls and the cockiness that they thought they could get with her. Doing her best to ignore them, she speed up a bit but that didn't ditter one.

A Junior named Basel walked up to her and started hitting on her, despite the obvious fact that she wasn't interested. Basel couldn't be bothered with that thought, he was popular, hot, and have had faithful girls cheat on their boyfriends with him before. Why would this be any different.

"Hey there Yang. So I hear you're single right now huh." He began before being cut off.

"No, I'm not single. Right now my boyfriend is in a light coma and should come out of it in a few days."

Grinning even wider, he pushed a bit farther.

"Right, your boyfriend is "in a coma". But that shouldn't stop you from having fun should it. I mean it's not like you'll be able to have any real fun even once he wakes up."

Yang stopped, and pivoted back to face him.

"What do you mean Basel?"

"All I'm saying is that your boyfriend is such a fucking dweeb. I mean what's a girl like you doing dating a loser like that. And I bet I can satisfy you MUCH~ better than he ever could." He finished his statement by grabbing his crotch, and looking at her with lust filled eyes.

'Of course that's why he's hitting on me right now. Everyone's always interested in my tits. Well almost everyone. Chase was the only one who didn't try to fuck me after the first day. Even if he is a little, OK extremely anti-social he's never cheated on me really.

He's kind, nice, fun and tries his best. And sure he doesn't go to parties, but I'm sure he'd at least try if I asked. Besides he's so cute when he watches his shows, and I'm even starting to like a few. Honestly, I think he's the boy I've always wanted." Yang thought, drifting off for a second.

The sound of a few snapping fingers in front of her face got her out of her trance. Basel must have taken it as her imagining him naked, and thought he had it won. Yang picked up on what he wanted and decided make an example of him.

When Yang first started at Beacon, she actually did fantasize about Basel. Than again every Freshman girl did, he was popular, good looking, buff as hell, and rumored to be amazing in bed.

Now though, a shy faunus that no one really liked, unpopular, decent looking, never looked really buff. He was someone that no one ever thought about, someone that no one wanted to think about. The polar opposite from the guy she had a crush on. And yet, it was him that managed to steal her heart and will never let it go.

She met Basel's deep green eyes and said…

"Oh yeah. My boyfriend is such a fucking drag. The only thing that I've ever really wanted is to feel…"full" and have some real fun."

Basel continued to smile thinking…

'Ha. Now I get to bed the hottest girl in the Freshman grade too. Even better I got her to cheat. I wonder if the carpet matches the drapes?'

"So how big are you?" Yang walked up, hair swaying as she walked

"7 inches." He said smugly

Her hand shot down like a bullet and grabbed his ball in a tight grip making him yelp. Tears welled in his as she said loud enough for everyone around to see…

"Hmmm. Feels closer to five inches, though no virgin would ever be able to tell a difference."

Leaning in closer, she whispered in his ear…

"Even if you were 7 inch. Chase destroyed me with a 9 ½ inch. So you can fuck off."

Letting go, Basel fell to the ground looking at Yang with eyes filled with pure hate.

"You're dead you hear me. Both you and you're weirdo faunus boy-toy's reputations will be destroyed by the time I'm done. I'm Basel and no one will t-"

He never got to finish his thought as Yang gabe a swift kick to the side of his head, knocking him out.

Leaving him she did get her food before getting confronted by even more idiots. Though these one's are way less attractive nor intimidating.

Cardin and his team walked into the room. It had been a bit sense Chase fought them and now they're as healthy as ever. She could tell that they wanted her as the four surrounded her before Cardin spoke.

"So I hear that your weirdo faunus fuck-toy is in a coma. All the same to me, if I can't hurt him I'll just hurt his girlfriend and make her mine." A devious grin spreading across his face as he spoke.

"Cardin as much as I'd love to kick your shit in again, I'd rather not have you go back to the hospital so quick." She said with a smirk.

He didn't seem to falter under her threat.

"I love them feisty." Cardin said as he approached Yang. Something seemed different about him. Almost like he was enhanced.

Through his coma Chase felt a presence. A new project was in the school. Finally after several days, Chase woke up.

 **A/N:Hahaha yes I am back bitches. Now I am trying to juggle both this, school, sports, and side projects that should be coming out soon. I have a new DBZ related one up right now and a new DBZ one should be coming out soon.**

 **There will be a few more chapters until Season 3 starts. Also I'd like to clear up right now that I think that Team RWBY is a second year team by the time season three starts. So Summer should be starting for them soon.**

 **What happened to Cardin? Is he a Project now as well? Should I make another lemon part but also improve it? Find out next time.**

 **Like always I'll SEE YA!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. I wish I did but I don't. I am happy to say I do own my OC's though, so that's nice.

 **A/N: Hey guys sorry for the really long wait as I got way to into some animes for my own good. Both physically and mentally. Anyway I don't wanna hold you guys up too much so I'll leave most of my comments for the end.**

 **LET'S GET ROCKIN!**

Chase's eyes snapped open once his extra sensitive noise picked up a certain scent.

After fighting Blackstone and smelling his own blood he found that a certain pheromone was produced. Did it happen when it attached to the blood, or when it was exposed to the air Chase didn't know. And really didn't care.

What he did care about was the idea that another project managed to get into the school. Beyond that it smelled familiar to him, like he knew the person pre- transformation.

Who it was didn't matter, what did was him getting outta this place. He didn't know why but Chase had an undeniable feeling that Yang was in a lot of trouble and that he needed to get there.

Right arm shooting to the left he began to pull out the clear IV tube. It was long and ran deep inside his veins but once he pulled it out completely fluids spilled out onto his bed and the marble floor.

Throwing the bed sheets off he stood shakily to his feet he trudged over to his clothes and weapons. Each step felt agonizingly slow and was an eternity to complete.

Just as long was him putting his clothes and weapons on. Getting both himself and his weapons ready was much easier than getting his clothes on.

Stretching for a minute or two he felt about as good as he did a few weeks ago.

"Thank God for the Serum. Mine keeps my muscle mass so well maintained that I can go weeks without exercise before I start loosing conditioning." Chase said aloud as he jumped a few times.

Finally he was ready as he opened his door and walked out, much to his guards dismay.

"It's good to see you up Chase" Glynda said walking over to him. She looked as professional as she always did, but Chase could tell that she'd been pulling late shifts to look after him.

Chase felt a little bad, but now wasn't the time for that. Nor was it the time to dance around a subject.

"Glynda this is serious. There's a Project in the school."

"What?!" She yelled startling some around her.

"I'm gonna go deal with it but be on the lookout for any other suspicious looking people."

"Chase you just woke up from a coma. Shouldn't you take it easy?"

"If I do someone will die. Besides I think I'll be fine and I'm the best equipped to deal with this anyway." He finished

The conversation ended as he put on his headphones and played "The Witch Doctor" as he left.

Glynda groaned a bit as he left before leaving herself to go search around for other Projects. In doing so that left a number of confused guards standing around asking…

"What do we do now?"

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKERU**

Yang began to struggle more and more against Cardin. She was much better than she was but no matter what she did he would bounce back from it only hurt for a moment. Not even a second after inflicting the damage it would heal completely.

Sending her fist at him she found she'd run out of ammo. Cardin's hand shot up grabbing her arm tight and wouldn't let go.

With an indignant sneer he said…

"This is gonna be great. And believe me you'll like it a lot more after about the 4th round. Ya know when we've stretched you out nice and good."

"Kneecap!"

That's what all of them heard before a loud gunshot that blew out Cardin's kneecap. Though he does heal it doesn't stop that from hurting.

Yelling out in pain Yang was let go from Cardin's deathgrip. Looking to the front of the now empty cafeteria she saw two figures.

Anthony and Chase were both standing in the doorway. Anthony was smiling while he held his flintlock with its barrel still smoking. Chase on the other hand was absolutely livid.

"Anthony you take out the other two while I handle the big fuck. Remember don't kill 'em anything less than that I'm OK with."

With a smile Anthony yelled out…

"You just tried to take my friend away from me. I don't like it when people try to take my stuff!"

The Samaritan changed into its sniper form before gunfire unloaded towards Cardin's lackeys. Though Chase didn't follow to see if hit or not.

The song playing in Chase's headphones changed to "Spartans" by Sabaton as Cardin healed.

'So he is the Project. Healing type eh, so I don't have to hold back!' Chase thought as he activated his semblance. It felt great to use it again, even though the pain was beginning to hit him. His aura pulsed and shifted all around him with his amber eyes looking like burning spheres of fury.

"Ohh thats so…" Cardin said as Chase dashed to him, hitting him in the stomach.

That sent him into the wall with dozens of broken bones, all healing.

Chase didn't let up as again he dashed over, picking up Cardin by the shoulders he threw him into the ceiling.

Falling to the ground Cardin was healed again and tried to swing at Chase.

"Too slow and too telegraphed." Chase said leaping out of his weapons path over and over.

Pulling out Chase's guns he began to light him up sending dozens of bullets into him. Unfortunately the problem wasn't how hard Chase could hit, but of how he could do some permanent damage.

For some time the fight was like this with Chase absolutely destroying Cardin on a fighting front, but with him coming back a few seconds later as good as new. The biggest problem was due to Chase's stamina as it was going down faster and faster. Too fast for comfort.

More and more blows were being exchanged between the two combatants. This time Cardin actually managed to hit him and sent him flying through a few walls. As Cardin srood smug he looked back to see Anthony had taken care of his team.

Each member had a bullet through the kneecaps to which Anthony did a finger gun at Cardin and said...

"Kneecap."

Once Cardin saw this he started to growl in anger before getting punched in the back of the head. His skull broke apart on impact and his body was sent crashing into the far wall.

Once he began to reform Chase said…

"Don't ever take your eyes off your opponent, dipshit."

Once again the brawl started up on the pill he'd made with Cardin's team. None of them were dead and wouldn't as Anthony had done a tourniquet on their legs as to not let them bleed out. In his hand was a little flag that said

"GO TEAM STALLION!"

As Anthony yelled…

"Come on Chase! Do it, defy the impossible!" DEFY IT!"

As Chase fought his brain started going into overdrive as he thought of a way to win. He didn't even need to do that as trapping him would be more effective. Beyond that he knew his semblance was going to start to betray him soon.

As his weapons liquified that gave him an idea.

Leaping away and getting some distance Chase said...

"Let's end this, shall we?"

Jumping above him he kicked Cardin in the face sending him sprawling onto the ground in short lived pain. As soon as he hit the ground Chase threw himself on his back, looping his left arm through Cardin's left and grabbing his right Chase pinned him to the ground.

As soon as that happened Anthony knew where Chase was going with this all. Jumping off the pile of injured boys he walked over to Yang who was intently watching the match. Walking up Anthony said…

"Chase has it from here do let's go." Yang agreed reluctantly as they left the cafeteria.

Chase started saying…

"Now I'm going to ask you a few things and you're going to answer them, alright?"

"Fuck off I'll never say anything to you!"

"You can't say I didn't warn you."

Before Cardin could ask what he meant Chase had grabbed the top of Cardin's right palm. Extending it as far as he could a knife was formed inside of Cardin's hand going deep into the ground and wedding itself in place. Cardin struggled to get it out but Chase just said…

"That's futile. It won't be going out until I take it out. Now since you won't tell me what I want to know then I'll ask you to do something else."

"W...What?" Cardin asked fear in his wavering voice

"Count backwards from 1000 in sevens."

"W..What why would AHHHHHHHH!"

As he talked back Chase pinned his left arm to the ground as well. This time he did it much less gently so it resulted in his shoulder being dislocated.

"I'm not hearing counting" Chase said as he moved onto his left foot.

Blood oozed out of each wound that Chase inflicted and as he did that to his last leg Cardin sputtered out…

"9...993, 986,979…"

"Ya know what's interesting. WIth that nice healing factor of yours I can do a lot of things to you that you'll live through. I wonder how many buckets I can fill with your fingers and toes?"

Cardin was weeping now as he counted.

"Now I could stop all of this if you just told me what I wanted to hear."

"F...Fine. I met these two guys while I was in the hospital recovering. They...They said they'd give me amazing power. So for 4 hours I was hooked up to a machine that injected me with some kinda green stuff. I hurt so much I almost quit, but I stuck it out. They sent me back here, but after that it's kinda fuzzy."

Chase looked shell shocked as he looked onward in horror. Slamming Cardin's face into the ground he yelled…

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

Anger was pouring off him at this point as he learned what Cardin did. Looking around things began to melt and warp so Chase powered off his semblance before beginning once again.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE!"

As he began to yell both Glynda and Ozpin came in and saw Chase begin to unload.

"YOU HAD SOME PROGRAMMING SHOVED INTO YOUR SUBCONSCIOUS, IN FACT YOU PROBABLY HAVE A TRIGGER WORD TO MAKE YOU FREAK OUT AND ACTIVATE YOUR ABILITIES. IT'S A MIRACLE THAT NO ONE WAS KILLED THANKS TO YOU!"

Cardin's face went to such an unnatural shade of pale it was honestly concerning for most that were there. Calming down a bit Chase continued...

"The only good thing is that the programing will likely leave your head once the serum has worked itself out of your system."

"Wait. The healing isn't permanent, than how come…"

"It's because you need at least 12 hours for it to be permanent. At this rate it'll be maybe 6 days before you're normal again."

Glynda hearing this telekinetically took the blades out of his hands and feet and gave them to Chase. Quickly they were absorbed back into his gloves as they took Cardin away.

As Ozpin walked away with them Chase stopped him.

"Just throw him somewhere for about 8 days."

"I thought you said…"

"I did but that was a best guess. But he definitely has programming, as he should have no idea thay a Serum was used on me."

"This seems troublesome."

"It could be but for now Imma go be with my girl."

Ozpin chuckled as he walked off, clearly happy.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKK**

As Chase walked around for a bit he finally found his friends. They were sitting in the Team RWBY dorm and making sure Yang was OK.

Once they saw Chase then ran over and he was greeted with several hugs. The biggest one of all was Yang who sobbed into his chest saying…

"Please don't ever do that to me again!"

"Sorry, but my only regret is that it didn't work."

This made everyone look at him funny and Yang nearly looked heartbroken.

"What?"

"Chase… you don't mean that... do you?"

"Course. I mean it was the only thing we could do to get them right."

Now there was even more confusion than before which made even Chase look confused. Suddenly a flash of worry went across his face as he whipped out his Scroll and checked his messages.

As he read what he'd sent his face turned more and more pale.

"Oh..Shit. Welp this is… embarrassing?. Yeah that is the correct emotion."

"What?" Yang asked

"Well I sent the wrong thing to Anthony. Ya see I faked my suicide to a degree."

"WHAT?!" They all yelled in unison

"Ya see something didn't feel right with the Yang incident so I started thinking back on it. Over and over I thought about it 'till I remembered something weird. Yang's hair had bright green highlights on the tips, which isn't right.

I did some research and found out about the extremely powerful semblance, Mind Manipulation. As I did more and more research I became more and more nervous for our safety. So at first I remained distant but I figured that it wasn't enough.

After some thought I decided to use myself as bait. But they weren't taking it no matter what I did. So I decided to nearly kill myself, though the letter that I tried to send to you guys would have explained all this.

I made a convincing suicide note and the noose. I had no intention of killing myself however as once I kicked over the chair I activated my semblance. Using my aura and increased durability I managed to avoid snapping my neck. Though it did more damage than I anticipated and I did fall into a short coma.

Thanks to my aura boost I recovered much faster than most thought. I woke up earlier today."

Once Chase had finished Yang's semblance flared into existence as she punched him in the gut. Chase doubled over coughing up some stomach mucus that spilled onto the floor.

"I *wheeze* deserved that." Chase said getting back to his feet shakily.

As he stood he saw her in her pseudo Super Saiyan form and he hugged her.

"I'm sorry that I worried you. I'm so so sorry and it's completely my fault." He said beginning to weep

He began to cry as he really didn't mean to put Yang through something like that. Already knowing a similar pain he could only imagine how she felt. Falling to his knees they could all see he was a wreck. Maybe not to the point of suicide but clearly he was derailed.

Continuing to cry he felt someone hold him tight against them. Looking up he saw Yang's face so close to his that he could smell her perfume. It smelled nice and went with her natural odor well.

This time she started the hug with her hands locking around his back. For a moment he was dumbstruck, he sat there confused why she'd ever do something like this. That was only for a second as he to hugged her in a tight embrace.

Both of them stayed like that for a while with Teams RWBY, JNPR, and STALLION standing and watching. Everyone couldn't help but smile at the tender moment, though Anthony was barely suppressing a comment.

Looking up their eyes locked, with blue once again meeting lilac. Chase had done this before but Yang's beautiful eyes still baffled logic for him. Yang saw the relief and love behind Chase's eyes like she almost always did.

Leaning in they began to kiss with Yang getting a handful of Chase's light brown hair. Most watching made an "Aweeee" noise. Anthony however just started yelling but Chase could here what it really was. Inside of his screams there were a few words Chase could make out...

"SO EVERYTHING THAT MAKES ME WHOLE…"

Whilst that was happening Ruby yelled…

"Ewwww Yang gross! STOP! STOP OR I'LL TELL DAD WHEN WE SEE HIM!"

Yang broke the kiss and looked at Ruby with two looks. The first was…

"Do that and I kill you!"

The next was…

"Ruby you genius!"

With Yang yelling out…

"Chase where are you staying for summer break?!"

Like with most things Chase needed a second to think as the question caught him off guard. Awkwardly he said…

"Uh… no I was going to stay at the school. Why?"

With a smile Yang said…

"I want you to come with us back to our home in Patch! Also you'll get to meet my Dad."

That made everyone except Chase and Anthony freeze. Naturally neither of them had any idea what this meant so Chase said…

"Sure, It'll be great."

"Fuck yeah! We're going to leave the day after school ends and stay there for the summer!"

"Are you sure I'm not intruding?"

"Of course! Plus I'm sure Dad'll want to meet you. After all he constantly says that I need to find a guy he approves of."

Now even Chase understood why everyone froze.

'Welp I can't back out now!'

"I'll do my best" Chase said a little more faint than he had prior.

"Alright! I'm so excited Chase!" Yang yelled out. The next moment she leaned in and whispered in Chase's ear…

"I'm excited in more ways than one."

Once again Chase became flustered. Thankfully before he could really answer Blake walked up and started dragging Yang away, having heard what Yang had whispered.

"I'll see ya later Headphones!"

"Bye My Little Ember!"

 **A/N Hey guys sorry I was gone so long I'm really bad but now I'm back to stay I promise. No more hiatus on this fic and I promise to do it at least once a week. Now I'd like to engage with everyone watch the fanfic even more than I try to do already. I suck a lot at drawing to the point where it's kinda funny but I'd like a cover for the fanfic. So Imma ask people to message me fanart of my character and I will credit anyone's sketch I use. I also don't care what style or anything, you can go nuts. I just wanna work with you guys more so have fun and…**

 **LIKE ALWAYS I'LL SEE YA!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or anything else even though I'd really like to. I do own my OC's and that's kinda cool.

 **A/N: I know I suck at uploading and I'm sorry about that. Imma try to get better at uploading stuff more further ado...**

 **LET'S GET ROCKIN!**

School is finally over and today is the day that Yang, Ruby and Chase will be going to Patch. Yang and Ruby we're both really excited to go where as Chase was a bit less so.

He was nervous to impress their father as he seemed to instantly dislike Chase. Well that's kinda the vibe Chase picked up, but who knows what it really meant.

As Chase packed more and more into a suitcase and backpack, he thought back to the video chat that happened 2 days prior.

 **GIGA LINE BREAKKKKKKKKERU**

 _2 days ago…_

 _Ruby and Yang have been planning to do this for a while as to catch up with their father,Taiyang._

 _In fact he hadn't really heard anything after the whole docks incident. As such he asked 'em to call him a few days before just so they can catch up a little early._

 _Due to this he had no idea who Chase was, much less that Chase and Yang were seeing each other._

 _The decided to use Chase's computer as it was way faster than the one in Team RWBY's dorm._

 _As Ruby logged in Chase and Yang sat on his bed. Yang held his hand tight and did her best to keep him grounded while this happened.._

 _Finally Ruby started the skype call that her father received and accepted fast. There was no lag in Taiyang's picture and vice versa, though Ruby was blocking Chase out of Taiyang's line of sight._

" _Well if it isn't my two wonderful daughters." Taiyang said with a bit of a smirk._

" _Hey Dad!" They both said in unison._

 _Tai couldn't help but smile at his two daughters and how well they seem to be doing. But as the vigilant huntsman he is he noticed that Yang's hand seemed to be grabbing something he couldn't see._

" _Hey Rubes could you move back a bit and sit with your sister?"_

 _Yang instantly dropped the grip, much to Chase's surprise, as to not instantly give away that she and Chase were together._

 _As Ruby stepped back Taiyang saw a boy sitting next to Yang, instantly making his look a bit harder._

" _Yang, who's this?"_

" _Dad this is Chase. He's new this year and we're using his computer to call you…"_

" _Yeah it's a lot stronger than the computer we have in our room!" Ruby said cutting Yang off_

 _Quickly Yang gave Ruby a glare as she didn't finish her thought. Unfortunately for them Taiyang started…_

" _Oh man, I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions there and thought you were dating this young man for a minute Yang . Funny it kinda looked like you were holding hands."_

" _Dad" Yang began_

" _What's up my Sunny Little Dragon?"_

" _Chase is my boyfriend."_

 _That made Taiyang freeze in place. This wasn't Yang's first boyfriend and often they'd leave her heartbroken once they were done with her._

 _With an oblivious smile Chase waved his hand a little too violently saying…_

" _Hi ho!"_

 _This was among the many other surprises that decided to greet Taiyang today. Of all greetings he'd seen in his life this was something he'd never seen before._

" _Hey there Chase, so how long have you been dating my daughter?"_

" _I dunno, a month or two at most."_

" _Have you overstepped any kind of boundaries?" Taiyang asked clearly hinting towards sex, but like anything of that nature it flew right over Chase's head._

" _No, or at least I don't think I have. I mean I've never done anything that Yang wasn't OK with nor have I ever tried to harm her or anything of the sort."_

 _Turning to Yang he asked…_

" _I haven't overstepped any boundaries have I?"_

 _With a smile Yang said…_

" _Of course not Chase. If anything you keep me more in check than yourself."_

" _Yeah Chase don't worry about it! You're great! You've not only been awesome to Yang, but you've been a great friend to the team! Also you get me cookies like every week so…" Ruby chimed in next to Chase._

 _Looking back to the screen Chase saw Taiyang nodding slightly and seeming to find the idea of Yang being the instigator probable. Continuing he said…_

" _Well I'm looking forward to meeting you Chase. And believe me I'll be asking a lot more questions." This was supposed to be meant as an intimidating and foreboding thing, though Chase took it literally._

" _I'll be sure to have a plethora of answers." Chase responded with his usual goofy smile._

 _Taiyang looked to both of his daughters and said…_

" _Bye girls, I can't wait to see you both."_

" _Bye Dad." They said in unison as their father logged off._

 _Yang looked over to Chase and said…_

" _Sorry about my Dad he can be kinda protective."_

" _Why are you apologising?"_

" _Because that entire time he was judging you just like he did to all my boyfriends. No one has been good enough for me in his eyes, though we usually dated anyway and it…*Ahem*... didn't end well."_

" _What happened?"_

" _I dumped them. Usually all they were trying to do was get in my pants."_

' _Still doesn't change the fact that it hurt. All they saw in me was big tits and a pussy.' Yang thought seeming a little_

" _Wait so your Dad thinks I'm dating you just for sex?!"_

" _Yeah pretty much." Ruby chimed in_

 _Standing Chase yelled out..._

" _I must prove that I am good enough for you!"_

" _Chase you're great the way you are. So just be yourself. Besides it's not like were together only for the sex." Yang said trying to reassure him._

" _YANG! I DO NOT WANT TO THINK ABOUT YOU AND CHASE HAVING… DOING THAT STUFF!"_

 _As the sisters argued a bit Chase was feeling an odd mix of determination and utter terror about this whole trip that he wasn't feeling earlier._

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKERU**

Between then and now Chase hadn't calmed down at all. In fact the part of him feeling utter terror has gotten much stronger than the part feeling determined.

Talking to himself Chase said…

"I love Yang so much. I… I have to do this. I have to prove myself to keep her. Damn it I'll do just about anything to keep her."

He had already showered and done his normal routine. Though it would've been gross if he hadn't. He was wearing his normal Jeans and boots with an Akame ga Kill shirt on and his headphones around his neck.

As Chase continued to pack putting various sets of clothes in a Tokyo Ghoul suitcase that Kaneki's face after being tortured by Jason. He put his charger and stuff like that in a Dragon Ball Super book bag that looked like the 4 star ball. Even though he didn't need to he packed his Z-Sword in a black leather case that was specially made for it and holds a leather scabbard inside

Putting his jacket and gloves on made him think for a moment.

'Is this overkill?...Nah.'

He walked out into the hall with his book bag on his back, the sword case over his shoulder, and the suitcase trailing behind him. In the hall both Yang and Ruby were waiting for him with both of their suitcases behind them. Unlike Chase their suitcases were only solid colors with Ruby's being red and Yang's being yellow.

"Alright! We're all here so let's GO!" Yang yelled out only to get a resounding text from Nora. Both Chase and Ruby peaked over Yang's shoulder to read…

"Yang, it's 6:20 AM on Summer Break. Keep yelling and I'll SUMMER BREAK YOUR LEGS!"

All their faces color drained in that moment with them running out of the hall in sheer horror of what Nora might do to them.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKERU**

Once they had gotten on the airship it really didn't take too much time for them to get to Patch. Ruby and Yang were excitedly talking about all the stuff they're going to do once they get back home, while Chase was dozing for the 6 hour flight.

It's not so much he found the girls conversation boring rather he couldn't really contribute in any way at all. So he did the most polite thing he could think of and started dozing off, nearly falling asleep as a result.

It was like this for a while before the final descent, which Yang woke up Chase during. Eyes blinking the bleary tiredness away he yawned…

"We there yet?"

"Yeah we are."Yang said pulling on his arm to get him up and out of his seat. With a little bit of a grunt he got up and walked out of the plane with Ruby and Yang still giddily talking to each other.

Chase tried his best to engage but it ended up something like this…

"Yang I can't wait to get the cookies back at "The Huntsman's Hideaway". It has everything there!"

"I know Rubes I can't wait either."

"What about you Chase, what are you excited for" Ruby asked looking over at the awkward teen.

" Well I'm kinda looking forward to being with you guys. Also beyond anime,games, and fighting I don't know much else. I didn't have much of a childhood after all."

"Oh… right" Ruby said realising that he really hasn't done much except things that involve killing or being alone. Chase really was a lonely person but that gave Ruby an Idea that she soon texted to Yang.

As it popped up Yang read…

"Chase hasn't done much as a kid we should make up for it all and show him all the stuff we have liked to do from when we were kids!"

Yang texted back

"That's genius Rubes! Way to go!"

Ruby put a hand on the back of her head which didn't go 100% unnoticed.

"Ruby are you ok?" Chase asked seeing her doing something that she usually did when she felt she did something either really well or really poorly.

"Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine I was just doing that cus… I was and… hey is that our dad!" She said pointing at a man with a sign that said Yang and Ruby on it with big letters with Chase scrawled in between in a much smaller font.

The man had blonde hair and blue eyes as well as a scraggly blond beard. He wore brown cargo shorts held up by a brown belt that fit snuggly against his waist, and grey running shoes. He had a yellow vest with a brown leather jacket with no sleeves. He had a leather shoulder pad on his right side with lots of tatoos on his right arm. On his left he had a bright orange bandanna on his left arm.

Ruby used her semblance to crash into him tackling him to the ground yelling "DAD!" with Yang following to dog pile on their poor father.

The family hijinks went on for a bit but Chase was wrapped in thought. At first he was thinking about his own upbringing and how it must have been so different from Yang and Ruby's. After all almost everything he knew was death and war with bit of humanity sprinkled in over time.

Even though it started there soon it went to a daydream. Something much more different than he thought it was going to be.

 **GIGA LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKERU**

 _Chase was standing in some kind of log cabin. It felt very homey with a fire going in a nice stone hearth and a few comfortable looking chairs in front of it. Above it was a large TV that had an anime on it that almost looked like "Blue Exorcist"._

 _It was connected to a kitchen that doubled as a dining room. The floor was stone and felt cold to the touch and it wasn't very big at all. The dining table wasn't that big either and only had about 4 seats._

 _Looking out of one of the windows he could see a nice clear lake and it seemed to be a nice cool winter day._

 _The screen door that connected the small cottage like place to the outside was opened by what looked like an older him._

 _His hair was still messy like always but seemed a little longer than his now. Now he had grown a nice sized beard that made him look a lumberjack. He was still built well and was wearing a new jacket that was solid black but still looked to be made of leather. He wore the Z-Sword on his back as well as a DBZ T-shirt and jeans. Under his arm was a bundle of wood._

 _As future Chase walked in a cold gust of air followed behind him as he walked over and fed the fire. The logs began to crackle as future Chase took off gloves that looked like infinity and eternity. That wasn't what intrigued present Chase however._

 _What peaked his interest was the diamond ring that adorned his left hand. It sparkled against the firelight as future Chase rubbed his hands together warming up. Sitting back he took off his coat and shoes and began to watch the show._

 _Sitting there for a bit he just seemed to watch TV never seeing his past counterpart as present Chase began looking at the ring curiously._

' _It looks like a wedding ring. Wait, if I'm married who am I married to?' He thought to himself._

 _Not even a second later his question was answered, though he really should've been able to guess._

 _Yang walked out of another room that seemed to be the bedroom. Her hair looked the same as it did in present Chase's time, just as long and as beautiful. She was wearing a grey shirt that looked a little big on her that helped cover up her long legs. She wasn't wearing any pants but the shirt covered her panties. The most noticeable difference however, was that her stomach looked like it had bellowed out a little._

 _Walking over Yang began to straddle future Chase with Chase saying…_

" _Yang think of the baby."_

' _Holy shit I have a kid!?' Present Chase thought to himself._

" _Speaking of him, what name were you thinking?"_

" _Hmmm. If it's a boy I was thinking Rick and if it's a girl I was thinking Aster."_

" _I like both of them." Yang said as she rolled to his side and began to watch the fight._

 _Chase watched in wonder as he saw his future life. The first thing he thought was…_

' _I can't wait'_

 **GIGA LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKERU**

"Chase?" Yang began to ask as she began to wave a hand in front of his face. This repeated a few times before he shook his head, coming out of his daydream.

As he looked at Yang again he couldn't help but think about the future Yang he had imagined a few minutes earlier. He gazed at her with a rather contempt smile, her being around him was his truest joy.

"*Ahem*" Taiyang fake coughed pulling Chase's attention away from Yang. Once he had remembered what was going on, and more importantly who was in front of him, he tensed up and the nervousness began to creep back in again.

'I need to impress him. I need his approval.' Chase thought to himself as he shook the man's hand.

"Hi, I'm Taiyang. It's good to meet you in person Chase." The man said as Chase shook his hand. Taiyang's grip was abnormally tight, which Chase saw through instantly.

A trait that men have to figure out if another is strong is to see how strong their handshake is. Chase had learned this in case he had to do some form of espionage in the future.

Returning it the awkward boy began…

"Likewise sir. Well I mean likewise as in it's good to meet you not like my name is Taiyang as well. I mean you know my name so I guess I don't have to say that my name isn't the same as yours and um…" Chase looked down slightly defeated at his failure of an introduction.

Looking to his right he could see Yang giggling a little at the interaction, and that made all of what just happened more than worth it.

Going back to Taiyang he saw a rather confused face with him saying…

"Um...OK. Well kids why don't we all get in the car and talk for a bit."

Chase breathed out, thinking that this was going to be something that would include all of them and it would allow him to be a bit less odd. He was wrong.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKKKERU**

Once they got into the car Chase's awkwardness skyrocketed to levels previously thought as unreachable. Tai got in the driver seat and adjusted the rearview mirror to be able to see into the back seat. Chase got into the back having left the door open for Yang.

As Yang began to sit in the back with Chase, Tai shot a glare at the two of them giving Yang the thought that…

'Maybe it's a bad idea to sit with Chase right now.'

Withdrawing Yang went to the front, next to her dad with Ruby sitting next to Chase. Chase didn't really mind as Ruby clambered in next to him making him chuckle a little at the display.

After they all buckled in and began to drive off, the questionnaire began.

"So Chase, how many girlfriends have you had before?" Taiyang began making Yang roll her eyes.

"Before getting together with Yang I have never been with anyone before, sir." Chase said making his back a bit straighter.

"Where are you from? Brimstone is a rather odd name, have your parents ever told you?"

"I'm from Atlas and my parents had never mentioned it."

"Had?" Once Tai had asked that both Yang and Ruby visibly cringed at the question, as they knew the answer.

"My family was killed years ago, shortly after I was born. I was raised by people that I'd… I'd really rather try to forget who raised me." Chase said looking a little more distant than before.

All of a sudden Tai was struck with a little guilt, he could see that the boy's reaction wasn't an act. After all he wasn't trying to make him feel bad, he just wanted to find out more about him.

Shaking his head slightly Tai resumed…

"Tell me a bit about yourself?"

"Well I li…" His thoughts cut him off

'Will he think less of me for being a nerd? Let's find out I guess.'

"...I...um I like anime, video games, movies, and books. Not too much else really interests me."

'He's a nerd?! That's kind of a major change for Yang to go for someone like that. No, with that pause he probably rehearsed that routine. I wonder what he's really like?' Tai thought to himself

"Sounds like you've got a good head on your shoulders."

"Thank you sir."

"Are you still a virgin?"

This was the thing Chase was dreading the most out of all the potential questions Taiyang could have asked. This time it would be a real, full truth, but it was something that Chase never wanted to remember again.

"No… I'm not."

Tai thought that he had caught him in a lie. After all he had said that he had never been with anyone, which leaves Yang, who he said he'd done nothing with.

"I...um...lost my virginity a long time ago. The men that "raised" me… did things and let other older men do things to me. Often it'd last for hours with each second bringing a new batch of pain."

Tears began to well in his eyes as he remembered the abuse he'd withstood in his youth. Yang shot her dad a look for asking him such a thing in the first place and making him remember something clearly painful. Again Tai felt guilty over the pain that his questioning caused. He really didn't mean any harm, but he had caused it nonetheless.

The rest of the car ride was in near silence, with the only sounds that were heard was Chase barely keeping himself from crying.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKERU**

Once they pulled up, with Tai parking in his driveway, everyone piled out. Not even a second after Chase said…

"Um...I'm...I'm gonna go hunt for a bit. Maybe I'll even get some dinner."

Before anyone had a chance to stop him, he pulled out the Z-Sword and ran off into the underbrush. After a minute they saw a group of birds that was clearly disturbed by Chase, fly up from the forest a few hundred feet away. Even faster than that Ruby used her semblance to fly into the house at break-neck speeds, knowing the absolute brawl that was about to go down.

Once Yang was sure that Chase wasn't in earshot she began with her dad…

"Dad, what the HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!" Yang yelled out with her semblance flaring up a bit and her eyes turning red.

"What?! All of those were perfectly reasonable questions, how could I have known that those kind of things had happened to him!"

"All of them were reasonable? Even the virginity one?"

"OK that may have been overstepping it a bit but the rest were normal!"

Yang exhaled, her semblance going down and her eyes turned their normal lilac.

"Dad I want you to understand that Chase really isn't like any of the other boys I've dated. He's nice, and sweet and he's not trying to get in my pants."

Tai still looked suspicious of the boy, and he had the right to. Yang hasn't exactly had the best track record for choosing boys, but she was almost an adult and that means she has to be getting better at this kinds of things, right?

"At least give him a chance." Yang pleaded

"Alright...Alright fine I'll give him a chance. But if I think he's a bad choice I'm going to want you to break up with him." Taiyang said

"Fine, I'll do it, but I'm sure he'll blow you away."

Yang really was confident about Chase impressing her dad. At his core he's an amazing person and she knew that he's the only one for her.

As they finished the conversation Chase came out of the underbrush with a deer slumped over his shoulder.

"Chase why are you bringing that back!" Tai began as he looked at the dead animal.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked tilting his head to the side

"Why would you bring back a dead animal, it's just going to rot!?"

"Oh no, it's not dead." Chase said as he put the beast down. After a moment or two of it being slumped on the ground the animal got up and sprinted off.

Looking to see Yang he also saw Tai's confused face and began to explain…

"Sometimes I want to get the thrill of the hunt but I don't want to kill anything, so I'll just knock it out and release it.."

Tai didn't know what to make of this kid. It almost seems like the boy's trying to be weird and odd to impress Tai, but on the other hand he seemed rather genuine like that's just the way he is.

Without a second thought, Chase went inside leaving Taiyang and Yang alone once again. Looking over, he could see her daughter swoon over the boy as he walked inside.

'What's so special about him?' Tai asked himself as he and Yang followed suit.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKKERU**

Once they brought all their things in they began to unpack in the rooms where they'd be staying. Both Ruby and Yang were going to stay into their rooms while Chase was going to stay in the family room and sleep on the couch.

Chase didn't seem to mind however as he simply said…

"Eh, it's better than the ground."

They didn't have long before dinner so they decided to watch some stuff. Yang and Chase were in the middle of watching "Plastic Memories" so they decided to watch that with Ruby. It soon proved to be a rather large miscalculation.

After one episode Ruby was crying hysterically, of course Chase and Yang had explain the plot to her before hand, with Yang and Chase barely fighting back tears.

"OK that's the only episode of the day." Yang said as she and Chase had both agreed to only watch one a day. Any more and they wouldn't be able to handle it.

Chase then put on "My Hero Academia Season 2" as to let them watch something a bit more light and fun. They got to the episode right before the fight between Midoriya and Todoroki when they heard…

"Dinner's ready."

With smiles on their faces both Yang and Ruby ran down the stairs at breakneck speeds while Chase meandered down behind them. It took Chase maybe two minutes after Ruby and Yang to get to the table, with the family sitting in front of him, clearly waiting for him.

In the middle of the table sat a mound of steaming mashed potatoes as well as a few Sirloin steaks. Sitting down Chase saw the two sisters sitting impatiently with utensils in their hands. A short prayer was had to Oum before they began to serve themselves.

As they all began to dig in, Tai clearly watched Chase like a hawk the entire time and Yang did the same. While both watched Chase continued to eat, none the wiser about being watched so intently as he ate the delicious stake in front of him.

"This is really good! Thank you Mr. Xiao Long!"

"Please… call me Tai."

"Well then thank you Tai!"

Most of the diner went like this with a deadly tension consisting between Yang and her father with Chase being none the wiser and Ruby being caught in the middle of it all.

"So Chase you said you like books and general pop culture, right?"

"Yep." Chase said finally warming up to the man, even though the same wasn't reciprocated.

"What's your favorite book?"

Putting a hand to his hin, Chase thought as he stopped eating for a minute before starting his thought…

"That's kind of a tough question mainly vus I like a lot of genres. I guess my favorite would be " _The Martian"_ by Andy Weir but for more action packed books I like to read " _The Sandman Slim"_ Series or the " _Hard Luck Hank"_ Series. Both of them are a ton of fun and are a really good time."

Tai was a little surprised at Chase's answer. When he had said that he was into books and pop culture Tai thought it was some sort of lie to get him off of Chase's back or to make himself look better.

"What about a favorite show?"

"Again that's a real tough one, but I do have an absolute answer. My favorite series is Dragon ball. I love that show so much and it's so good, I am a super fan to end all super fans."

As Chase continued talking about Dragon Ball both Yang and Ruby lit up a little bit and even began to talk about this "Dragon Ball" show with him. He seemed to have been honest about his personality and what not, but that raised a real question for Tai.

Why did Yang like him so much?

After all every boyfriend that she had prior to this one was rather similar, almost like it was a formula. They were all bad boys that were "super cool"and "hot". Not a single one cared for Yang in the slightest and all of them just broke her heart.

Even though they had just met Tai knew Chase was different as he treated Tai with respect rather than the rest that would constantly just blow him off.

So it wasn't a bad thing that Chase was extremely different than the shitty people that had dated Yang before, but where did this shift come from. After all that's why Tai doesn't trust Chase at all. After all the boyfriends she had over the years each one was terrible but now it seems like this guy just appeared out of nowhere, and that makes no sense.

"So what's this show about?" Tai asked as he tuned back into the conversation.

"Well it's the story about the life of a monkey boy named Son Goku. It goes through his life as he becomes a stronger and stronger martial artist. Heck, by the end of it's follow up called Dragon Ball Z, Goku is a grandfather and even than he's still training to be the strongest."

"Sounds pretty neat."

"Yeah. The animation is great and so is the action. There can be a lot of filler from time to time but I don't mind all that much. The characters are great too and I can kinda relate with them as one of my main goals is to become stronger."

'...For Yang.' Chase thought to himself.

"Sounds like a good show. I'll have to give it a try sometime."

"Yeah, you definitely should." Chase finished as he returned to his food.

As time went on, the tension went down further and further until it seemed like it was never there in the first place.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKERU**

Once dinner had finished all of them began to get ready for bed. Chase had grabbed his blue sheets as well as his white fluffy pillow before going to bed.

Rather he tried to go to bed.

Just like at Beacon when Chase didn't sleep next to Yang, Chase had another nightmare. Jerking up on the couch in a cold sweat Chase cried out…

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!"

In his dream both he and Yang were married and had a child. They were all sitting at home when the same people that experimented on him broke into their home.

Both Yang and Chase tried to defend their little girl but they couldn't do anything as Project: exterminator pinned Chase to the ground. Yang was brutally gunned down and the loud noises had made the little girl cry out for her mom.

"ASTER!" Chase yelled as he desperately tried to get to his little girl. Behind him, the voice on the loudspeaker rang out…

" _We warned you Project:Brimstone. You should have never gotten attached. Ah well, at least we get to have a new subject."_

That's where Chase awoke, he awoke from a horrible dream that was just about everything he feared most. Thankfully he was far enough away from the other rooms that his outburst didn't wake up anyone.

Getting up Chase decided to clear his head as he walked outside in his flip flops and sat on the wooden steps up to the Xiao Long residence. Feeling the nice summer morning air felt nice against his still sweating skin.

The screen door behind him opened up to reveal Taiyang Xiao Long. The man was only wearing some orange shorts and seemed like he was a little panicked. At first anger flashed across his face as if he was going to yell at Chase, but he quickly deflated.

Sitting down next to Chase, tai could instantly tell something was up. Chase never met his eyes and after that scream, well Tai thought that his girls might be in trouble. After that happened he went downstairs, because people don't just yell for no reason. The screen door seemed cracked open so Tai went to investigate… only to find Chase outside. Something was up with Chase and Tai could tell, even though they hadn't know each other for very long.

"Bad dream?"

"*heh*... Yeah."

"You wanna talk about it."

"Well it does work into some stuff that's pretty important for you to hear."

Now Tai was intrigued. Now Tai was going to get to see the real Chase.

"Where do I begin. Well first I'll say that I'm Autistic…"

All of Chase's tendencies made sense now. Everything became so much more clear than before. Tai felt for the Autistics and thought they had it way more tuff than what they deserved.

"... and I'm not the person that you probably thought I was. Have you ever heard of N.A.S.G.I.P?

"Yeah I've heard of it, but I don't think it's real. I mean come on it's cloning the ultimate soldiers in secret and training them from the day they're made just to take down anyone that opposes Atlas."

"Well it's real, after all I'd know better than anyone."

"Wait, you're not saying…"

"Yep I'm a project. Project: Brimstone to be exact. I'm also known as the Executioner, or that's what the media calls me. I escaped around 2 years ago and I'm not the same. Almost all Projects are brainwashed and lied to about who's an enemy and who isn't. I was told that all the people I killed did terrible things and so I didn't feel sorry at all. After I escaped from the hellish experiments they put me through I did research on all the people I had killed, and I was wrong about almost all of them. All the guilt hit me at once and, well, it took me a bit to get back on track."

Both Tai and Chase sat in silence for a minute. Chase closed his eyes as he was expecting the rejection that he was sure to get. After all he was a terrible person, that did terrible things.

Instead he felt an arm drape over his shoulders and pull Chase in a little closer to Tai.

"I understand Chase, beyond that I don't care that you're Autistic. Does Yang know?"

Chase simply nodded and Tai smiled in understanding.

"And I assume it went well."

Chase nodded again.

"Ya know I've heard of you before, or rather I've heard of both Project:Brimstone and "The Executioner". Honestly I just thought all that was just an urban legend… honestly I'm not 100% convinced."

"How can I convince you?"

"There was one case that I heard was done by Project:Brimstone. An atlassian General was apparently defecting and trying to leak information. I saw the crime scene myself so I'll know if you're making things up."

"Could you show me a picture I didn't know what most of my targets did. Really just where they were and what times they'd be there. Well more accurately I was told what they did but they'd lie to me a lot so I don't know exactly who did what.

Tai pulled up a picture of a man on his scroll. In the photo the man was wearing a white suit with a long white beard. He wore an eyepatch over his right eye as well as wearing a black cap.

"OHHHHH. That guy. I remember him rather well mainly cus I couldn't get it out of my head that he looks like a pirate. Well it was maybe 4-5 years ago ya see…

 **GIGA LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKERU**

 _Chase Age 14…_

 _Chase and Anthony were both in a black Airship over the top floor of a skyscraper._

" _Both of you know the drill. Go. Go! GO!" The pilot yelled at them. Chase had grabbed his backpack as well as Anthony as they jumped out of the Airship._

 _Both could hear it fly away as they fell to the roof of the building._

" _Now?" Chase asked Anthony._

" _Now!"_

 _They pulled a cord on their book bags with the back shooting out a parachute. As soon as the giant chutes caught against the air and slowed the their descent as the landed on a gravel covered roof._

 _Pulling on the cords a second time caused the chute sections of their books bags to pop off, which they both wrapped up and attached back to their bags. Chase put his headphones on as well as his jacket while Anthony hacked the locked roof door as well as the security cameras to make sure they aren't seen._

" _Who's the target this time?" Chase asked_

" _This guy. I don't know who he is or what he does but he looks like a pirate and that's enough for me to go on. Beyond that he's in the penthouse 2 floors down." Anthony said as he tossed a picture of the General to Chase._

" _Yeah he does look like a pirate."_

" _I know right!"_

 _Finally Anthony got the door open and Chase was ready as he put on his headphones, though not playing any music… yet._

 _Stealthily they crept down the concrete stairwell, finally stopping once they got to the door they wanted._

 _This time the door was unlocked as Anthony opened it, The Samaritan in both sniper form and silenced form. In front of the penthouse door was a team of four guards, each one wearing a black suit and tie._

" _How original." Anthony said sarcastically as he deactivated the first once's semblance and took a shot._

 _The bullet flew through the air before making it's mark and splattering what was left of his brain all over the wall behind him. The instant the bullet was fired Anthony moved to the next before doing it again and again until all of them were dead, without any of them being able to signal anyone else._

" _Cover me." Chase whispered as he walked into the doorway. Chase knew that they'd have around 2 minutes before people find out what's going on._

 _The penthouse door was unlocked as he walked inside, merely to find the General on the other side of the room looking out his window. On his right side was a half drunk bottle of whiskey. Chase pulled out infinity and aimed it at his head._

 _Before he could pull the trigger the General stopped him saying…_

" _You want a drink laddie?"_

 _The man had a heavy irish accent she he spoke. Turning Chase could see the he was wearing a white button up dress shirt, though it was covered in stains from the whiskey as well as being half unbuttoned. The man was decently built but he was clearly wasted._

" _I don't drink much alcohol."_

" _A lightweight eh."_

 _Chase simply nodded._

" _Ah I get ye. Please sit." He said offering the area to his left._

 _Chase sat next to him and a silence feel between them._

" _So I assume you're here to kill me."_

" _I'm sorry. You seem like a good guy… but I don't really have a say in the matter."_

" _Ay. I suppose you don't." He said as if he knew both who Chase was and how N.A.S.G.I.P worked._

" _I'll make it quick if it's any consolation."_

" _Go whenever ya like laddie. After all if it wasn't you it'd probably be this ehahahah." he said chuckling a bit as he took another swig of the bottle._

" _I'm sorry."_

" _Don't be laddie. This ain't really your doin, so if you're gonna blame anyone blame the men that sent ya."_

 _Chase nodded grimacing slightly as he put the barrel of the gun to the man's head and killed him. He died with a smile as the whiskey bottle poured out around him and Chase ran out of the room._

 _Bye now the security teams had figured out that they were there and they needed to get out. Running down the hall both Anthony and Chase ran up the stairwell and onto the roof. They could hear security behind them as they jumped off the roof and pulled the cords once more._

 _Quickly they parachuted down to one of the roofs below and hid for a few hours. The Airship picke them up once the Security teams gave up, with the both of them being told that the mission was a success._

 _Deep down both of them knew that all they had done was take another few lives._

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKKERU**

Tai was a little in shock at Chase's story.

"So what do you think now?"

"I guess you really are Project:Brimstone. In every single report that you can find about that case left out the whiskey bottle. So that either means that you were with the police there, and I didn't see you. Or you were really the killer."

"Well I'm not the same person anymore. I haven't killed in a while and if I have to do it again it'll only be in the most dire of circumstances. That's one of the reasons I'm going to Beacon, I have to attone for all the things that I've done."

Tai had met a lot of people over the years and learned a great many skills along the way, more than a few of them was due to having Qrow in his team. One such skill was the ability to tell when people are lying about things and at this point he's a human lie detector. It's helped him with his parenting like when Yang was lying about her homework back when she was at Signal.

Here he could tell that the boy was genuine when he said that he wasn't a killer anymore. Though it didn't take someone with those kind of skills to see that the guilt of all that he'd done was weighing on the kid.

"Was the dream about one of your…"Missions"?"

"No. I mean I get those sometimes but this one wasn't. Actually it was much much worse."

"What was it?"

Chase just sat there looking at the ground for a moment. After a minute Tai said…

"If you don't wanna talk about it…"

"No." Chase said cutting Tai off a bit.

"No I'd kinda like to talk it out. So it started with me and Yang a few years in the future. At that point we were happily married and even had a child, she was a little girl named Aster. She was only 2.

"We were all sitting at home when the same people that made me a lab rat broke into our home. They killed Yang and pinned me to the ground as they took Aster. They took her and were going to do the same things they did to me to my little girl. And… And it all felt so r-real, that's my all time worst fear."

"Your worst fear is that you'll be attacked?"

"No my worst fear is that those I love will be hurt. I don't care about myself and I'll do anything to protect Yang. I don't care how long or how hard but I'll do anything to make sure that Yang is safe from any kind of harm."

Once again Tai could tell that he was being honest.

"How do you feel about Yang?"

Chase's feature lit up as he thought about Yang.

"I don't exactly know what I feel. Whenever I'm with her I just feel good, and excited and full of energy. Not like the kind of energy that allows you to run real fast, more like that kind of giddy energy that just bubbles out from inside. No matter what we're doing it's the best thing ever when I'm with her."

"What's your favorite thing about her?"

"That's . I guess I have three thing. I love her long flowing hair that's just mesmerizing to watch, it's always silky smooth and smells good when you burry your face into her shoulder. Her eyes are just as beautiful, her two lilac pools that make you want to dive into them and never surface again. Though this might be even better is the way she is… her personality I guess. She's always so bright and sunny and can make anyone feel better about anything with nothing more than a single word."

At this point Tai expected an answer like that. He really does care about her, but there was one last question Tai needed to ask him.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes. It took me a bit to figure out what I felt due to me not really feeling like that before, but yeah I'd say I love her. I love Yang Xiao Long so much and I'd do anything for her. To tell you the truth I've thought about getting a ring." Chase chuckled a bit under his breath.

"Well… in light of that I guess I have no choice."

Chase looked up with fear filling his features. Was he not good enough? Did he do something wrong? Was Tai not OK with him being a Project?

"You have my permission."

Now Chase was very confused.

"B-But I thought you didn't approve of any of Yang's earlier boyfriends?"

"Well none of them had been anything like you. All of them have been terrible to both me and Ruby as well as not having Yang's best interests at heart. Grant I haven't known you for very long but it's painfully obvious that you're different from them."

"A-And what about all that time I spent as a killer?"

"None of that was your fault, and believe me I know some good people that are forced to do bad things."

With wide eyes Chase stared at the man next to him before Chase gave him a big hug. Tai wasn't exactly surprised as he put his left arm around the kid's back.

"But if you hurt her in any way… there's nowhere you can hide from me."

Chase looked up at him with a large smile before nodding. Though his looks hardened for a second before saying…

"Mr. Xiao Long…"

"Please call me Tai."

"... Alright, Tai can I ask you something?"

Tai could tell it was nothing to joke around about.

"What is it…"

 **GIGA LINE BREAKKKKKKKERU**

It didn't take too much longer for Yang and Ruby to wake up after Chase and Tai were done talking. Tai had gone back to sleep, but Chase stayed awake or rather he couldn't go back to sleep for fear of another nightmare.

Once it was 8:00 Chase figured people would be gettin up soon, so he did what he thought would be best and began making some breakfast. Making the food was also a good time killer as well as a way to take his mind off his dreams.

As the sisters walked down the stairs the smell of fresh food hit their noses. With excited smiles they ran down the rest of the stairs, expecting to see their dad making the food, but was pleasantly surprised to see Chase instead.

Chase was wearing his normal Jeans and shoes as well as a T-shirt with the father-son KaMeHaMeHa on it. What surprised the girls was that he was wearing an apron that said "Kitchen Bitch."

Yang and Ruby began laughing pretty hard at the apron and Chase just smiled a little.

"Wh-where did you g-get that?" Yang said through her laughter.

"I packed it. Just in case."

His reasoning just made them laugh even harder than before. It didn't last too long but Chase enjoyed it the fact that they laughed.

As they began to get out of their laughing fits, Chase set up all the plates, utensils and food on the table.

When Yang and Ruby were done and sat down to eat, they were graced with some scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, toast, and some country ham.

"Lotta meat huh." Ruby said

In response Chase just pointed to his second set of ears. Sometimes even he forgot that he was a Faunus, but nevertheless his natural cravings bled through.

They all dug in with Tai joining them soon after. Breakfast didn't take too long and Chase didn't do half bad with the cooking. It wasn't the best thing ever but it was pretty good, so Chase was OK with it.

"Hey I'mma go change." Chase said as he grabbed some fresh clothes and packing his apron back up. Once he disappeared around the corner to go to the bathroom Yang looked at her father.

"So, what'd ya think about him?" Yang said with a confident smile.

"Honestly I think he's great. Though this morning he woke with a bit of a nightmare."

"Yeah we kinda got use to it. After all we've been on an overnight mission before and his dorm is kinda close to ours."

"Well I wasn't use to it. So I went down and had a little talk with him and he told me about everything."

Yang went into a little bit of a cold sweat once he said "everything".

"What do you mean everything?"

"He told me both about his Autism as well as how he's Project:Brimstone."

Inside Yang breathed a nice sigh of relief but refused to show any sign of it to her father.

"But Yang I am curious with the big change. I mean every boyfriend you've had before was kind of a "bad boy" but Chase isn't. So what changed?"

"... I dunno. I mean I guess he kinda reminded me of Ruby at first and even now he's almost like a child. Everything he does and say is the truth and without any form of ulterior motive behind it. He's nice and sweet and pretty easy on the eyes. And I guess I'm just tired of the bad boy cool guy shtick."

'That and his scars are also pretty nice. As well as his di-' Yang's thoughts were interrupted as Chase came back down the stairs in his normal attire. Getting up from her seat Yang both grabbed Ruby and began pushing Chase out the door saying...

"Hey Dad, were all going into town."

"Yang even though you're almost 19 try to stay safe, as well as looking after Ruby."

"I will, besides Chase'll be there to help me stay on task."

"Ok just don't get into any trouble."

"We won't Dad." Yang said as they left through the door before Yang and Ruby got on Bumblebee and Chase got on The Hellion Hog as they went off into the town.

Yang was ahead of Chase and with the high speeds they were reaching, Yang was sure that Chase couldn't hear them.

"Hey Rubes where do you think we should take Chase first!?"

"Ummm… That's a good question!"

"Yeah I don't know either!"

"How about going to The Huntsman Hideaway!?"

"Nah we just ate!"

"OH OH How about we take him to the Arcade?!"

"I love every BIT of that idea!" Yang said throwing in one of her trademark puns making Ruby groan the whole rest of the way.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKERU**

All in all the trip didn't take too long for them to get to the arcade. Even though there were home consoles and computers as well as what you could do on your scroll, but people liked to go to the arcade as it is a way for some that loses their homes to Grimm to get away from it all, and that led to arcades getting rather popular.

Chase liked the arcade, but didn't manage to find a lot of time to be there. It kinda bummed him out but all in all it was no big deal.

"Yay the arcade!" Chase said as he got off his bike. This got a smile out of both Yang and Ruby but confused everyone else around them.

As they all walked in, Chase could feel his excitement begin to get higher and higher as he looked at each game. The biggest problem he was going to have was dealing with all the people. Hyping himself up a bit, Chase absolutely refused to let that get him down.

For the most part Chase did a good job as he kept all of his panic and frustration in check. The first game they played was a galaga-esque game that they all had a blast playing. Ruby did the worst with Chase not much better and Yang beating them both in a landslide.

They had a good time at the arcade for a few hours, laughing and having fun.

"OHH let's play that one!" Ruby said pointing at a Frogger game.

"Step aside and let the master take a swing at it." Yang said as she cracked her knuckles beginning to play the game.

At first Chase watched intently before he smelled something outside, something like smoke. Curiosity getting the better of him led him outside, down the road almost 3 blocks away sat a building on fire.

Going wide eyed Chase instantly began running down the street, after all he was a huntsman-in-training and he'd certainly have the skills to help.

"Sir, please step back!" One of the firemen asked as Chase ran up. Pulling out his scroll Chase showed his Beacon I.D. and said…

"I'm a Huntsman-in-training, how can I help?"

"Well we can hear some people on the top three floors but there's too much stuff in our way and we can't get up there. If you could that'd really save us some time."

"I'm on it." Chase said as he grabbed a spare facemask and oxygen tank before he ran inside the flaming building.

Inside the building was loud as wood cracked and splintered between both the fire and the weight it was still trying to support. Listening hard Chase could hear a few voices 8 floors above him.

Eyes snapping open, Chase found that his body was already moving as he shoulder rammed the door that said "Stair Well". Thankfully it was mostly made up of concrete as he began running up the stairs. Fire bellowed out of the doors but couldn't spread farther due to the concrete.

Once he got to the 7th floor Chase saw what the firemen outside meant. It looked as if someone was moving furniture out when the fire started as there was both a big couch and a grand piano on fire.

Chase didn't want to destroy the piano but he needed to move it. Activating his semblance he plunged his hands into both of the flaming objects before he sat them behind him.

With the way clear now Chase continued running before he managed to get to the 8th floor. Barging in flames were everywhere as he looked around more and more. On the other side of the hall was a woman in a frilly pink dress, though she had her back to Chase.

"Ma'am I'm here to help!" Chase yelled as he crossed the hall. Grabbing her shoulder he turned the crying girl around to see that she was a mannequin with an audio recorder in her lap.

"What the…" Chase didn't have much time to think before he heard heavy footsteps behind him.

Turning around was a man in large red fire-retardant clothes and a gas mask. Around his hands and feet were a set of heavy gloves and boots that protected him from the fire. The man was easily 6'5 and was rather imposing with his raspy breaths. In his hands was a large flamethrower that was lit and ready to go.

 **(A/N: He looks like the Pyro from TF2.)**

"So it was you. How long has it been Wildfire?"

"It's been 4 years Brimstone."

"Yeah that sounds about right. How's it been since I left?"

"Quite frankly everything has gotten worse. Especially with their ability to track all Projects."

"I'm sorry that things have gotten so out of hand."

"I don't blame you. Though I'm one of the few that doesn't."

"So how'd they find me?"

"Honestly I'm not sure, they didn't tell me how but they did say that you'd be in this town."

"So you made this fire to draw me out."

"Yes I did but I was careful to make sure that no innocents would be harmed."

"We don't have to do this ya know. I could help you get away from them, both Anthony and I could help you get away."

"I'm afraid I can't take you up on your offer. Now they're putting nanites in our blood that allows them to track us. I can't run. They can also tell essentially how hard we fight."

"So… we're not allowed to go easy on each other."

"I'm afraid not."

"Since we're doing this do you remember what my semblance was?"

"Vaguely, though I'm sure you asked because you don't remember mine."

"Guess I couldn't fool ya. It's been 4 years and I don't exactly have the best memory. I guess I'll start. My semblance increase my striking strength immensely, though every other aspect gets increase it's not nearly as much of an increase. I also produce a ton more aura though I can't use it while I fight, the more aura I use for defense the less and slower I can recover from injuries once I shut off my aura. And yours."

"Mine isn't quite as complicated. Mine allows me to control fire that is within my vision in an almost telekinetic way. Though I'm limited by how much fuel the fire has, for example if there's a fire on a 2x4 and I begin to make it move around and become stronger it'll burn up the 2x4 faster and faster till it's gone. Once the fuel's gone so is the fire. Unfortunately I can't produce the fire myself. That's all about mine."

The fire continued to crackle around them as they stood watching each other. Chase's hand twitched and he expected Eternity and Infinity to begin to reform, but instead he felt nothing.

'Shit! That's right I left them at Yang's house!' Chase thought as Project:Wildfire began raising his flamethrower. Instantly Chase rolled to his right and barely dodged the torrent of flames that erupted behind him.

Even though the flames hit the wall it didn't stop the flames from moving. They ducked around the corner and began to go after Chase as he ran through the hall.

"RAAAHHHHHH!" Chase screamed as he power into his semblance. The initial power sent a gust of wind that blew back the fire for a moment, before that same gust fueled the fire more.

Project:Wildfire clapped his hands and the fireball that was only a few feet away from Chase exploded, sending Chase flying. After smacking into the far wall Chase hit the ground with a thud and almost made the weakening wood falter.

Getting up Chase jumped up and tucked his legs in mid air. Once he reached around head level he pushed against the wall that he'd just slammed into, kind of like he jumped off it.

Rocketing down the hallway with his fist cocked, he was ready to end Wildfire. Only 2 feet away from his target, Chase let his punch fly… and only struck air. Under him was Wildfire, still in mid roll, who had dodged the attack. As Chase flew overhead another torrent hit his back and lit his jacket on fire.

Ripping the jacket off Chase checked it to see if it was alright. Some of it was still smoldering and a lot of the kevlar was visible. Instantly Chase threw the jacket out of the window to make sure that it won't take any more damage.

Turning to face Wildfire Chase absolutely radiated fury. Gritting his teeth Chase rushed Wildfire, only to feel the heat of another explosion below him that sent him into the ceiling.

Falling back to the ground made Chase fel rather lightheaded before smacking into the ground.

'Fuck! All this smoke,fire and noise I'm-I'm too overstimulated!' Chase thought.

Leaping to his feet, Chase began backflipping away from another fucking burst of fire. Gritting his teeth, Chase jumped again but this time he went much higher and actually went through the ceiling. After scrambling onto the 9th floor Chase quickly hid in a dark corner of one of the open rooms.

On this floor the smoke and fire wasn't nearly as bad, as Chase caught his breath and gathered his thoughts. Below him Chase could hear the heavy foot falls of Wildfire before he used his semblance to fly him up through the hole Chase had made.

'Deep breaths buddy. Calm down, calm down.' Chase repeated in his head as he soothed himself. Outside the room was the noises of the flamethrower going at it, setting more and more of the building on fire.

Now the darkness of the room began to scream out to Chase, yelling…

"You failed Chase. You've died and left Yang all alone." The darkness yelled at him louder and louder, over and over. Finally Chase said in an almost silent whisper…

"Silly head, darkness can't talk."

As abruptly as it had started the darkness stopped. Deep breaths filled the air around Chase as Wildfire got closer and closer.

'Fuck, my semblance is already messing with my head. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to hold it, so I gotta end this quick.'

Getting into a crouch Chase could see a mental picture of Yang in his head, his motivation, his lifeline. Getting into the corner next to the door,Chase waited for Wildfire to get close. Sweat was beginning to pour off him as the flames became more and more intense around him.

Once the footsteps were right outside the door they stopped. The front of the weapon was all Chase could see as a burst of fire set the room ablaze. Even with the sudden and intense light and heat Chase forced himself not to falter, even though his head began to scream out in pain.

Chase waited and waited until the flaming stream stopped. Finally his opening was there as he reached out in a flash crushing the tube that fed the weapon it's stream of fire dust.

Pulling Wildfire close Chase punched him in the ribs making them shatter. A shallow gasp escaped Wildfire's throat as the surprise attack struck him hard. Not waiting for his opponent Chase grabbed both of his arms as he heard a loud…

*Clap*

Suddenly the fire in the room behind Chase exploded sending both of them through a few walls. Groaning Chase began getting his head straight as his ears rang and vision blurred. Above him he could kinda make out Wildfire as he felt a dull punch to the head followed by another and another as he came back to reality.

Finally Chase came out of his haze to see Wildfire on top of him and beginning to give him a vicious beat down. Over and over he got hit as he found his arms pinned down by Wildfire's legs. Blood began leaking above his eye and began to make his vision turn red.

'NOW!' Chase thought as he condensed his aura into a kind of shield around his face.

Wildfire's right fist was already flying as Chase did this and he had no time to react. As he struck the condensed aura Wildfire felt his fist shatter with his bones now piercing through his skin. Wildfire held his hand and yelled in pain, allowing CHase to get his right arm out.

Chase grabbed his right sleeve before headbutting him, breaking parts of both his mask and his skull. Flipping positions, Chase towered over Wildfire who was still clutching his hand in pain.

"I'm sorry. I swear that I'll destroy N.A.S.G.I.P for all of us."

"I'm sorry too. Self-Destr-"

Wildfire didn't get to finish his thought as Chase's fist rocketed through Wildfire's skull killing him instantly. His body went limp as Chase turned off his semblance, all the liquid red dust beginning to spill out of its containers.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKERU**

"Gosh dang it!" Ruby said as she lost the game for the 5th time, not managing to get past the 4th level.

Chuckling Yang said…

"Alright alright how about we give Chase a turn."

"Fine fine." Ruby said as she kinda grumbled off the machine. Both waited for a second for Chase to walk up and start playing but he never did. Turning their heads around they looked for him for a second.

"I'm sure he's just in the bathroom, so~"

"Fine Ruby you can give it another try, but I'm gonna look around for him for a second. If he comes back here just tell him I'll be back soon."

"Kay."

In a shower of roses Ruby ran back up to the machine for another attempt to get past level 4.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKERU**

Chase began sprinting through the building to find anyone that could be left. All that liquid red dust was going to catch soon and that will be an extremely violent explosion. Anyone who could walk Chase would yell…

"RUN! RUN! THIS PLACE IS ABOUT TO BLOW!"

Surprisingly there wasn't anyone that needed to be carried and Chase only yelled at a group or two of firefighters that began sprinting out of the building as well. Thankfully everyone got out the front, with Chase and the firefighters he ran into panting from exhaustion.

"What happened in there!?" The first fireman asked Chase

"There wasn't anyone on the top three floors, it was a terrorist attempt but he put a bomb on top and it's gonna...

Cutting off Chase was top three floors as they exploded sending debris flying. The shockwave sent Chase and the firefighters to the ground as well as breaking several nearby windows.

"Are you alright sir?" Another one of the firefighters asked.

Chase looked at his reflection in one of the windows that weren't shattered and he did look like a mess. His right shoulder had some pretty nice burn marks as well as both of his hands.

'Guess the barrel of the flamethrower was hotter than I realised.'

The rest of his body was covered in much smaller cuts that weren't all that bad. His face was covered with bruises and cuts though they were healing decently well. Hell as he looked at one of them he saw it begin to turn other colors before disappearing completely. Each of his fingers cracked back into place but the scars from the burns weren't healing well, only fading a bit but not disappearing completely.

"I'll be fine just gimme a bit."

The fireman didn't say anything just simply nodded and walked away as Chase began looking around. Finding the destroyed window where he fought wasn't too hard, and below it was his jacket as he expected.

Picking it up he noticed that the back wasn't really burned nor was the kevlar underneath showing.

'I guess my semblance was fucking with my head longer than I first thought.'

The burns scars on both his shoulder and hands faded a good bit but the skin on top of both was warped slightly, but they functioned fine so Chase was OK with it.

Walking into the street Chase saw Yang and Ruby running up to him.

"Chase what was that huge explosion about?!" Yang yelled

"It was the reason why I really shouldn't have left Beacon."

"Was it a Project?" Ruby chimed in, merely to see a soft nod as a result.

"How'd they find you?" Yang asked in a whispered yell

"I don't know but the point is that they can. We don't have many options now but I'm coming up with some ideas to get around it. First let's get back home."

The sisters nodded as they got on Bumblebee and Chase on The Hellion Hog. As they rode home Chase could only think about one thing…

'I will end them! I won't stop till they're all dead! I want them to see what happens when there own weapon turns against them! I want them to face their execution!'

 **A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long time but I hope the long chapter made up for it. For the past few months I've been having a bit of writer's block and that really sucked but hopefully I have my groove back. I know that I said that for the past few chapters but this time I hope I can stay.**

 **Beyond the writer's black I've also been pretty swamped with homework and projects and other stuff that the onslaught we call school likes to throw at us.**

 **I'd also like to clarify something in this chapter. I'm not trying to make Chase seem holier than thou with all this "You're different" talk in the chapter. From the first few season of the show I kinda got the vibe that Yang would get into the bad boy, and party guy type. Naturally Taiyang would be kinda confused with this shift for Yang and doesn't understand 'till Chase opens up to him.**

 **At the base of it Chase is different from others due to his Autism. The reason I think Yang'd shift from the different types is that she finds Chase rather endearing and cute. They also make good contrasts with Yang being so bombastic and charismatic and Chase is rather reserved and quiet to most.**

 **Chase is the Yin to Yang's… well Yang.**

 **Hopefully it won't take me too long to upload again. And…**

 **As always I"ll SEE YA!**


End file.
